tout reconstruire
by Liline-cullen
Summary: Deux personnages différents. Il est arrogant et séducteur , elle est ne se laisse pas marcher sur les pieds. Ils vont se rencontrer mais seront-ils affronter leur passer et s'aimer? E/B E/R A/J. Lemon
1. proloque

Bonjour à tous et à toutes , je suis sur fan fiction depuis presque deux ans maintenant, j'ai lu énormément d'histoire toutes super et cala m'a donner envie d'en écrire une aussi. c'est donc ma première fiction , je n'ai pas de correctrice pour corriger les fautes de syntaxes ou autres, alors s'il vous plait ne soyer pas trop méchant vis-à-vis de ça. je vous livre donc le premier chapitre de cette fiction toutes remarques constructive sera la bienvenue car je suis débutante . je pense publier tous les 15 jours car j'ai mes cours à survient , je ferais au mieux pour respecter les délais de publication .

les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, il son issue de stéphanie Meyer, je les utilise seulement

* * *

><p>prologue<p>

POV bella:

Je monte dans un avion pour la première fois de ma vie. Mon estomac est noué, mon cœur déchiqueter en mille morceaux. Je n'arrive pas à tenir en place , J'ai des image d'elle pleins la tête , des après-midi juste elle et moi que je ne pourrais jamais oublier tellement notre complicité était grande, elle était tout pour moi, ma mère , mon amie, ma confidente, celle que j'aime plus que tout au monde et à cause de lui , elle n'est plus là, il m'as arracher toute ma raison de vivre sans une once de remord, il ma détruite par la même occasion, il a détruit tous mes repères et tellement plus… je souris inconsciemment en me souvenant de l'un des dernier souvenir que j'ai d'elle

Flash-back : 

J'étais allongée sur mon lit avec la musique dans mes oreilles (try- asher book) et je faisais mes devoirs tranquillement

**- Bella** entendit-je,** tu peux descendre m'aider pour la cuisine s'il te plaie**

**- Bien sûr** répondis-je sans même réfléchir

Maman voulais préparer un gâteau à la fraise, on se mit donc à l'œuvre, tout en discutant de tout et de rien, lorsque que je reçut de la farine en pleine figure, je me retournais vers celle qui avait osée faire ça, et vit ma mère avec un sourire sur les lèvres, en trente secondes je pris à mon tour de la farine et lui balancer dessus, c'est ainsi que démarra la bataille , on riait au éclat tellement c'était enfantin, on courait partout dans la cuisine pour ne pas se faire attraper, on en oublia même le pourquoi du comment nous étions ici. Après une heure à jouer dans la cuisine on décida qu'il était temps de faire une trêve et de tout nettoyer, c'est entre rire et bonne humeur que se termina la journée.

Fin flash-back

Oui, il m'a tout enlevé... Aujourd'hui que me reste-t-il ? J'ai tout perdu et j'ai l'obligation de rester en vie, a quoi bon puisque de toute façon je suis déjà morte à l'intérieur, je suis morte le jour où ce salop a tué ma mère.

POV EDWARD: 

C'était ma première année en lycée, au collège j'étais plutôt du genre discret à ne pas me faire remarquer et ne pas avoir beaucoup d'amis, ma timidité à jouer beaucoup dans le faite que la plupart du temps j'étais tout seul. Mais aujourd'hui, alors que je rentre en dernière année de lycée, j'ai pris ma revanche sur la vie, je ne suis plus timide, je suis devenu LE mec populaire par excellence, je fais tomber toute les filles à mes pieds et j'avoue que ça me plaît de savoir que je peux en profiter !tout le lycée connait mon nom, tous les mecs me veulent pour ami et toute les filles me veulent dans leur lit. Mais voilà ce n'est pas moi, c'est juste un genre que je me donne pour oublier.

Flash-Back : 

Alice a réussi à me persuader qu'on peut avoir des amis, moi qui suis le plus grand timide au monde. Je rentre en seconde, dans un nouveau lycée et grâce à elle j'ai rencontré Stéphy une fille grande, avec des yeux bleu turquoise à en faire pâlir beaucoup de fille, de magnifique cheveux brun et bien faite physiquement. On s'est très vite liés d'une amitié forte, c'est une personne vraiment ouverte, qui au fil du temps est devenu ma sœur de cœur. On se raconte tout, même les petits détails insignifiants. Tout le monde nous pense fiancer depuis longtemps, personnellement ça ne me gêne pas, puisque elle et moi savons que c'est seulement de l'amour fraternel.

Comme tous les matins on se rejoint devant notre banc avant de filer au bahut. On parle de tous et rien, on a beaucoup de divergences et ne sommes quasiment jamais d'accord, mais ça nous amuse plus qu'autre chose.

Comme tous les matins ou presque, le gros lourdaud de service colle Stéphy. Je déteste ça, mais elle l'apprécie... Beaucoup trop à mon gout.

**- Hey gros lourdaud, tu ne voudrais pas ne serais-ce qu'un matin, un seul dans ta foutue vie, lui foutre la paix !**

**- Edward,** me dit Stéphy outrée

**- c'est vrai, il est collant et ne veut qu'une seule chose**, sifflais-je

**- EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN,** hurla-t-elle furieuse, pour qui tu te prends? Tu ne serais pas jaloux quand même ?

**- De lui?** Rigolais-je,** aucune chance** ! Dis-je en partant,** tu fais ce que tu veux après tout !**

Je partis sans ajouter un mot, furieux contre elle qu'elle le laisse s'approcher d'elle comme ça, furieux contre moi de réagir de façon aussi puéril… quelques heures plus tard je rentrais chez moi, mes parents étaient dans le salon avec un air grave sur le visage

**- Que se passe-t-il** demandais-je de but en blanc

**- C'est Stéphy…** commença ma mère

**- Quoi qu'est-ce qu'elle a ?** paniquais-je

**- Elle... Elle a été retrouvée morte dans la forêt**, me dis ma mère en pleure,** je … suis désolé Edward…**

Elle n'arrêtait pas de pleurer et moi je ne réaliser pas, ce n'étais pas possible, elle serait la demain à m'attendre sur notre banc et tout irais bien, elle ne pouvait pas m'avoir abandonné comme ça ! J'aurais dû être là, j'aurais dû l'empêcher d'aller avec lui ! Tout était de ma faute !

Fin Flash-Back

A ce souvenir si mon cœur avait pu éclater, il l'aurait fait. Mes larmes coulées, j'en étais inondé... j'avais envie de hurler... Aujourd'hui par ma faute ma meilleure amie est morte, c'est moi qui la tuer...

* * *

><p>voila le prologue de cette fiction , il est cour je sais mais c'est pour avoir des avis sur ce debut, pour savoir si je continue ou pas , alors n'hésiter pas et appuyer sur le bouton merci<p>

liline


	2. la rentrée

bonjour à tous, , d'abord merci à ceux qui ont mit cette histoire en alerte et merci à ceux qui ont laisser des reviews , je suis en vacances pour l'instant donc j'ai du temps pour écrire, c'est pourquoi , je vous livre le chapitre une semaine en avance, je n'ai toujours pas de correcteur donc il y aura des fautes car je ne suis pas très douée pour l'orthographe. 

voila je vous laisse a votre lecture

* * *

><p>POV BELLA :<p>

Ce matin mon réveille sonne et j'ouvre les yeux dans une chambre que je ne reconnais pas tout de suite. Cela fait maintenant 15jours que je vis « mon cauchemar», pourtant à chacun de mes réveilles j'espère la retrouver, la voir à nouveau sourire... mais cette illusion ne dure jamais, la réalité me rattrape et me tue un peu plus chaque jour. Je me rends compte qu'aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée, que la routine va reprendre, sans elle, je ne veux pas! Cette rentrée sera bien différente de la dernière.

Flash-Back 

J'entends ma mère pousser la porte mais je ne me lève pas. Mon humeur le matin reste à désirer

**- Ma belle, c'est l'heure de se réveiller, aujourd'hui c'est la rentrée**

**- Et si je n'ai pas envie? Tu pourrais dire que je suis malade?** Grognais-je

**- Non, me dis ma mère en rigolant, debout marmotte, je t'ai fait ton petit déjeuner préférer**

**- c'est d'accord je lève** dis-je en souriant

C'est entre rire et bonne humeur que nous prenons le déjeuner. J'entends le clackson, il est déjà 7h30 et les garçons viennent me prendre.

**- J'y vais, les mecs m'attendent**

**- D'accord ma chérie, je t'aime**

**- Moi aussi maman**

Fin Flash-Back

Je n'avais pas revu mes frères depuis l'accident, ils ne voulaient pas vivre chez Charlie, question relationnelle m'avaient-il expliqués . Plus rien ne serais comme avant... Je m'habillai en vitesse, ne faisant même pas attention à ce que je mettais, ça pourrais être rose fluo c'est pareil. Après m'être coiffée, je descendis prendre mon déjeuner... seule...

POV EDWARD :

Les cours reprennent aujourd'hui et je dois retourner une nouvelle fois au lycée, encore les mêmes cours, de nouveau les murs de Forks, malgré que je n'aime pas le lycée, je suis content de retrouver mes « amis », de revoir toutes les filles prêtent à tout pour moi. Je sais que c'est prétentieux de dire sa mais ça me plaît de savoir que pendant encore un an tous les élèves de ce lycée agiront en fonction de moi pour mieux me plaire. Mes sœurs Rosalie et Alice sont super excitées, surtout que selon Alice il y a trois nouveaux. ca me fais plaisir aussi, un peu de nouveauté ça n'a jamais fait de mal. C'est donc dans l'excitation générale qu'on rejoint le lycée. Une fois arrivé, les filles ne tiennent plus en place.

**- Edward**, me dit Alice

**- Oui**

**- On se rejoint à midi ?**

**- Evidement**, répond Rose à ma place

**- On ne change pas les bonnes habitudes,** ajoutais-je

**- Oh que non!** Me répond Alice en sautillant, jamais fatiguée ce petit lutin

Je me dirige donc vers la salle, sans même faire attention aux filles qui se retournent sur mon passage. Je m'assis à la même place que d'habitude, c'est-à-dire au fond de la classe. Le prof commence son speach en rappelant comme à chaque rentrée les règles. 5min après le début du cours on entend frapper à la porte

POV Bella :

Lorsque j'arrive au lycée, je remarque qu'il est 10fois plus petit que celui de phénix. Je me dirige donc vers le bâtiment ou est marquer "accueille"

**- bonjour mademoiselle, puis-je vous aider?**

**- heu... oui... je suis Isabella Swan...**

**- ah, voilà notre dernière nouvelle, vous savez il y en a deux autres cette année, c'est un record! me dit-elle avec le sourire. voilà votre emploi du temps enchainât-elle en me donnant un papier et le plan du lycée, au cas où,** finit-elle

**- merci**, dis-je

Je ne suis donc pas la seule nouvelle cela me soulage un peu mais bon à part quelqu'un qui n'attend plus rien de la vie, je me demande qui peut bien vouloir emménager dans ce trou paumé ou il pleut 360/365 jours. Je me dirige donc dans le lycée et même avec le plan j'arrive à me perdre... " _Très douée Bella_" me reprochais-je à moi-même. Après cinq minutes d'aller-retour, je frappe enfin à la bonne porte.

**- entrer,** dit une voix masculine

**- bonjour**, dis-je en entrant

**- vous devez surement être Mlle Isabella Swan**

**- Bella,** rectifiais-je

-** eh bien, Bella, voici votre place,** dit-il en me montrant une place à côté d'un gars.** M. Cullen, je compte sur vous pour montrer à cette demoiselle ce que l'on faisait** ajoute-t-il à l'intention de mon voisin, qui ne m'a pas lâcher des yeux depuis mon arriver...

POV Edward : 

La porte s'ouvre en _la_ laissant entrée. Elle était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, je n'en revenais pas qu'une fille puisse être aussi belle qu'elle, elle n'est pas très grande, brune avec de magnifique anglaise qui tomber en cascade sur les fines épaules. Elle avait les formes là où il le fallait, et c'était ni trop ni pas assez, juste parfait, je me mis à étudier son visage, il est renfermer, elle paraissait triste, ses yeux , d'une couleur chocolat qui me donnait envie de plonger dedans sans jamais en ressortir, avait perdu tout leur éclat, il ne brillait pas, ils étaient vide, je me demandais ce qui pouvais bien lui être arriver pour qu'elle soit autant triste. Je n'arrivais pas à décrocher mes yeux de cette fille, je la voulais dans mon lit et parole de Cullen je l'aurais, elle remarqua mon regard sur elle, elle se mit à rougir et à baisser la tête avant de s'installer à côté de moi. « _ça va être plus facile que ce que je pensais_ »

POV Bella :

Le cours se termine enfin, j'ai sentis son regard sur moi pendant tout le cours... A croire qu'il voulait me dévorer sur place. Quoi que ça ne me déranger pas, heureusement que le reste de la matinée je n'ai pas eu cours avec lui et ce n'ai pas plus mal.

A midi en arrivant au réfectoire, tout le monde me regardais comme si je venais de Mars. J'observais, voir si une table n'était pas libre, la seule table ou il y avait de la place c'est là où est assis le mec de mon cours de ce matin. Aucune envie d'y aller, mais j'ai beau chercher... c'est la seule de libre. J'avance vers la table le plus doucement possible en espérant qu'a mesure ou j'avance une autre place se libère mais non. Je m'assis donc à la table mais le plus loin possible de lui, il ne me calcule pas pendant dix bonnes minutes, je me dis que finalement il n'y avait rien à craindre, sauf que je l'entends dire :

**- excuse-moi, mais tu ne peux pas rester là, j'attends mes sœurs.**

**- ah... et combien sont-elles?** Demandais-je ne voulant pas le déranger.

**- heu... deux**, dit-il désarmé par ma question

Je regarde et il y a trois places de libre en comptant la mienne.

-** Eh bien enchainais-je, il y a trois places, elles en ont assez, il n'y a pas d'autre table, donc je ne bougerais pas !** dis-je d'un ton ferme

Il n'aime apparemment pas qu'on lui tienne tête et encore moins qu'on lui dise non visiblement... son visage exprimé de la colère

**- j'y été avant toi, alors s'il te plaît part !** dit-il froid

**- c'est les gamins qui dise sa, "j'y été avant toi, d'abord !"**

Je le voie se crisper, là il est vraiment énerver... Mais il a bien cherché... le silence est installé dans tout le réfectoire comme si ont été des bêtes de foire. Le silence continue, plus personne n'ose parler, jusqu'à ce qu'on entende

**- Eh, toi la ! tu as un problème avec MA Bella?**

Cette voix... je la connais... trop bien même... mais...mais... ça ne pouvait pas être possible! Je me retourne donc vers l'endroit d'où vient la voix, c'est EUX!

**- EMMETT, JASPER, criais-je en pleurant à moitié, mais... mais... qu'est-ce que vous faite la?** demandais-je incrédule

**- tu nous à trop manquer** m'avoua Jazz

POV Edward :

Elle été tellement heureuse de les revoir ces mecs ! Ils n'étaient pas mal dans leur genre, pas que je sois gay mais bon il y a pire, c'est évident une fille comme elle ne peut décemment pas être célibataire, dommage, je suis sûr qu'elle doit être doué au lit ! Sauf qu'il se tourna vers moi et s'écria :

**- tu as un problème avec notre sœur ?**

C'était donc sa sœur ! J'étais tellement heureux au final que je l'aurais pris dans mes bras mais nous étions en conflit ne l'oublions pas, je reprenais mes esprits

**- oui, elle vient de s'assoir à cette table, or j'étais la avant elle et j'attends des personnes et elle ne veut pas partir**

**- il n'y avait aucune autre place,** se défendit-elle, (note a moi-même : tu as tord la Cullen)

**- Oh... je vois... intervient celui qui s'appelle Emmett, c'est vrai que c'est un crime qui vaut au moins 15ans de prison!**

**- et d'abord, qui es-tu pour me parler de la sorte,** ajouta Bella, " _elle a du caractère_ " pensais-je

**- JE SUIS EDWARD CULLEN, et cette table est la mienne alors c'est comme ça pas autrement!**

J'entendis Bella pouffer, je tremblais de tous mon être, j'ai les yeux noir tellement de rage, comment oser-t-elle me parler ainsi, je suis le plus populaire, elle ne le sait peut-être pas encore mais j'ai horreur qu'on me tienne tête

**- Oh toute mes excuses votre majesté, dit Bella d'un ton plus que sarcastique. aller venez les mecs, mon seigneur et ses toutous vont diner**. continua-t-elle

" _Un caractère plus que tremper_ pensais-je», il ne vaut mieux pas l'énerver, elle a peut-être l'air d'un petit agneau sans défense en apparence mais au final elle est pire qu'une tigresse ! Je la vit s'éloigner avec ses frères et je sais que moi j'aurais le droit à une explication

**- Heu Edward**, me demanda Alice qui était arriver avec les autres pendant la dispute,** tu m'explique ta petite scène la ?**

**- Il n'y a rien à dire Alice, je ne l'aime pas cette fille ! et puis elle est venue s'assoir à notre table, pourtant tous les élèves savent que personne n'a le droit sauf nous !** lui dis-je énerver contre moi-même plus qu'autre chose

**- Tu me fais honte Edward Cullen ! sincèrement tu as tellement changé depuis deux ans ! je ne te reconnais plus, tu es hautain et traite les gens comme de la merde, tu es en train de devenir tout ce que je déteste, mais vas-y reste dans ton monde ou « tu es le plus beau, le plus populaire, le plus aimer des filles** » cracha Alice

- **Calme-toi lice'** dit Rosalie **, on ne va pas se disputer maintenant, il fait ce qu'il veut, ce n'est pas toi ma puce, il se rendra compte tôt ou tard de ses actes**

**- Je suis là je vous signale** fulminais-je

Je n'ajoutai rien et sortit de la cafeteria, pour me dirigeais vers le terrain voir mes potes et me défouler.

POV Bella : 

Je partis sans regarder dernière moi, mais quel culot il avait ! Il se prend pour qui? Pour le roi ou quoi? Ben pas avec moi ! Je n'en revenais pas, ils étaient tous les deux à côté de moi, il n'avaient pas changé, Emmett était toujours aussi grand, brun, avec des yeux marron et une carrure assez imposante compléter par des muscles bien visibles. Jasper était tout le contraire, il est blond avec des yeux vert, il est un peu plus petit qu'Emmett et moins baraqué mais il est quand même bien proportionné. Une fois dehors je les pris tous les deux dans mes bras, une vague de bien être m'envahi...

**- comment vous êtes arrivé là? et où vous dormez et... et ... je n'y croie pas !** dis-je en balbutiant

**- calme toi ma Bella**, me dit Emmett,** on est là parce que notre petite sœur nous manquer terriblement et qu'après ce qu'il c'est passer... on s'est dit que c'était mieux comme ça...**

Ce qu'il c'était passé... il en savait même pas le quart et c'était mieux ainsi… je ne voulais pas y penser, je ne voulais pas revivre ça... je n'en avais pas la force …

**- d'accord,** dis-je au bord des larmes,** mais vous aller dormir ou? venez chez Charlie, je suis sûr qu'il sera heureux de vous voir,** tentais-je

**- non !** me dis jazz fermement** on a trouvé un appart sympa et ne t'en fais pas pour nous. on passera te prendre tous les matins, comme avant...**

**- oui... comme avant**, dis-je,** pas de problème, bon je dois vous laisser, ça me fais plaisir de vous revoir !**

Je les pris une dernière fois dans mes bras et partis en direction de ma salle de cours, il ne me rester plus que deux heures de cours et je pourrais enfin rentrée à la maison. Les deux heures passèrent à une vitesse digne d'un escargot, lorsque la sonnerie du dernier cours retentit j'en fus soulagée. Je n'avais pas revu Cullen de la journée et c'était parfait comme ça. Je me dirigeais vers le parking, démarrai ma voiture et rentrai chez moi, une fois arrivée, je me dirigeai directement dans ma chambre, je pris mon roman préfère et me plongea dans ma lecture pour momentanément oublier tout. Au bout de plusieurs heures à lire, je ne tenais plus debout et mes paupières se fermèrent d'elles même, m'emmenant une fois de plus dans l'un de mes nombreux cauchemars

POV EDWARD : 

Après « l'évènement de la journée » comme le qualifiait Alice, je me dirigeais vers mes cours de l'après-midi en ayant que cette fille dans la tête, elle allait me rendre dingue, son comportement en vers moi m'énerver et pourtant je ne pouvais me l'enlever de la tête. Je m'étais assis dans le fond de la salle et n'écoutait pas le prof.

_Oh mais c'est qu'elle te plaît bien cette fille Edy _

_Non mais tu dérailles ou quoi ? Protestai-je elle m'énerve à me défier comme sa devant tout le monde..._

_Donc tu ne la veut plus dans ton lit, tu t'en fiche si quelqu'un d'autre l'as à ta place_

_GRRRRR _

Stupide conscience ! Les cours été enfin terminé, je me dirigeais vers ma Volvo argenter et me rendis à la villa, une fois arrivé, je partis courir pour oublier que cette journée avait été un véritable enfer, sentir le sol sous mes pas à chaque enjamber me faisait un bien fou, c'était l'un des rares moments où je ne me cachais pas, un des rares moments où j'étais juste Edward. Lorsque je revenais je décidai d'aller voir ma sœur, s'il y a bien une chose que je ne supportais pas c'est bien de me disputer avec elle. Je frapper à sa porte et entendis un entrer, je poussa la porte et vis Alice allongée sur son lit

**- je suis désolé lice', je ne voulais pas réagir comme ça,** dis-je**, mais sa a été plus fort que moi**

**- Edward, tu te rends compte que tu as humilié cette fille juste parce qu'elle s'est assise à la seule table de libre? tu crois sincèrement qu'en tant que nouvelle elle connaît les règles de ce lycée ?**

**- Je suis désolé Alice sincèrement, mais je n'ai pas pour habitude qu'on me tienne tête, je déteste sa et cette fille...**

**- Et quoi cette fille ?** me coupa Alice, **tu la déteste parce qu'elle n'est pas tombé sous ton charme ou parce qu'elle ose te remettre en ta place lorsque tu joues les petits princes ?**

**- Tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas moi, c'est pour me protéger et tu le sais**, répondis-je mauvais

**- En pourrissant la vie des autres ? bonne tactique frérot, je te félicite** dit-elle ironique

**- Ecoute, je n'ai pas envie de me disputer avec toi Alice**

**- Moi non plus, mais sache que je n'approuve aucunement ton comportement**

Je la pris dans mes bras et notre discutions partie sur tout et n'importe quoi, ma sœur était la seule avec qui je pouvais discuter sans gêne. Apres plusieurs heure à rester avec ma sœur et parler, je me rendis dans ma chambre, pris une douche et partis dans les bras de Morphet

* * *

><p><span>voila pour ce chapitre, rendez-vous dans 15jours , laissez vos impressions, bonnes ou mauvaises , bisous a tous<span>

liline-cullen 


	3. complications

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, voila comme promis la suite de cette fiction , merci à ceux qui me suivent .

en espérant que ce chapitre vous plaira.

bonne lecture à tous.

* * *

><p><span>POV Bella<span>

Une semaine venait de s'écouler depuis la rentrée, en une semaine beaucoup de choses s'était passée. Mes frères faisait à nouveau parti de mon quotidien et ça me remonter le moral de savoir que je pouvais compter sur eux, Je m'étais également faite une amie du nom d'Angéla, elle est du genre très discrète, qui ne parle pas inutilement, elle ne se mêle pas de la vie des autres sauf si ceux-ci veulent lui en parler, j'avais trouvé la une parfaite amie et j'en été heureuse. Je m'étais aussi liée d'amitié avec la sœur de CULLEN, Alice, qui l'aurait cru ? Pas moi en tout cas.

Flash Back : 

Troisième jour de cours SEULEMENT, j'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je suis coincée ici contre mon gré, j'ai l'impression que les jours se sont transformer en siècle… la sonnerie retentit pour annoncer le début des cours, j'ai anglais en première heure, une matière dans laquelle j'ai beaucoup de facilité, je trouve cette langue tellement simple que j'ai appris à adorer la littérature de ce pays, leur façon d'écrire, et surtout leur gentillesse, j'arrive donc dans ce cours sans appréhension. A peine assise, une fille, ou devrais-je dire un lutin tellement elle est petite, viens s'assoir à côté de moi

**- Salut moi c'est Alice Cullen**

**- Cullen ? comme Edward Cullen ?** demandais-je sans même lui dire comment je m'appeler

-** Oui, c'est mon frangin, je sais que vous ne vous entendez pas vraiment bien mais je suis certaine que toi et moi allons devenir de grande amie, j'en ai le sentiment, oh et puis faudra ABSOLUMENT qu'on aille faire du shopping ensemble, je suis sûr qu'on passerait une super journée !** dis-elle à une vitesse folle en sautillant sur sa chaise et en tapant des mains (note a moi-même : elle est folle cette fille ma parole ! c'est surement de famille.)

**- Heu, Alice, doucement, on ne se connaît que depuis 5minutes seulement, tu ne connais même pas mon prénom, et tu me parle déjà de shopping ? On va procéder par étape si ça ne te gêne pas hein,** dis-je un peu paniquée

**- OH, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas t'effrayer ! me dit celle-ci en ayant remarqué mon air paniquée, mais à part ma sœur je n'ai pas d'amie, et je sais que nous allons super bien nous entendre, tu verras !** ajouta-elle

Pendant une heure, elle ne fit que me parler en me laissant ne placer que quelques mots par ci par là, je ne sais pas ou un aussi petit bout de femme pouvais avoir autant d'énergie, en une heure elle m'avait littéralement épuisé, et le mot est faible ! Mais bizarrement et contre toute attente de ma part je me mis à apprécier cette fille, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais mon instinct me dis que je pouvais lui faire confiance

Fin du Flash-back

Je souris en me remémorant comment Alice et moi nous nous étions connu. Après cette rencontre explosive, dès que nous avions cours ensemble nous nous mettions à côté pour apprendre à mieux faire connaissance.

Aujourd'hui, je commence ma journée avec sport, comment expliquer que le sport et moi sa fais cinquante mille ? Et bien pour résumer je n'ai ai aucune coordination, j'ai déjà beaucoup de mal à marcher sur une surface plane sans tomber, alors courir est difficile mais si il faut en plus y ajouter une balle ou autre, ça devient juste catastrophique ! En générale, j'essaye de toucher le moins de balle possible pour éviter tout incident. C'est donc à reculons que je me rends à mon cours de sport ou nous pratiquions hand Ball, « c'est définitif je ne survivrais pas à cette journée » me dis-je mentalement. Je me dirigeais directement vers les vestiaires pour me changer, une fois fais je me rendis dans le gymnase ou déjà quasiment tous les élèves était là, je remarquais tout de suite qu'il y avait Cullen et je priais pour ne pas l'avoir dans mon équipe.

_Avec ta chance ma pauvre, je suis sûr que tu vas même devoir t'entrainer avec ! _

_Hrff, tu veux ma mort ou quoi ?grommelais-je_

_Si ça me permettait d'arrêter de t'entendre te plaindre tout le temps pourquoi pas, trancha-t-elle._

Je ne répondis rien à cette dernière phrase, ce n'est pas le moment pour un conflit intérieur, le prof venais d'arriver.

-** Bonjour à tous,** commença-t-il,** ce trimestre nous allons faire un cycle de hand-ball comme tout le monde le sais. Je vais définir des binômes pour les échauffements que vous garderais jusqu'à la fin du trimestre sans aucune possibilité de changement. Puis après avoir observé vos performance, je vais constituer pour la séance prochaine des groupes de niveaux, les plus faibles d'un coté et les meilleures de l'autre. Pour aujourd'hui puisque je ne connais votre niveau, les équipes seront faites au hasard et seront mixtes. Bien je vais vous appeler par vos noms de famille pour les binômes :**

**Stanley & Newton**

**Weber & Jenks**

**Yorkie & Mallory**

**Clearwater & Crowley**

**Young & Uley**

**Swan & Cullen**

NON ! N'importe qui sauf lui ! Pourquoi fallait-il que ça tombe sur moi hein ? Je n'avais rien fait pour mériter ça ! J'allais devoir me le taper pendant un trimestre, juste horrible

_Je te l'avais dit, dit fièrement ma conscience_

_Toi, tu te tais ! fulminais-je_

Il continuait à énumérer les noms des autres élèves mais je m'étais arrêté d'écouter cherchant n'importe quel moyen pour me sortir de là, pour une fois ma maladresse me servirais peut-être… qui sais, je pourrais je ne sais pas tomber ou autre par inadvertance

_Tu es pathétique Isabella Swan, soupira celle qui me sert de conscience_

_Pas du tout, c'est toi qui ne veut pas m'aider à trouver une solution à cette situation alors je me débrouille comme je peux toute seule, commençais-je a m'énerver_

_Et bien si ça ta solution, ne compte pas sur moi ! _

J'arrêter de l'écouter et essayer de me concentrer sur ce que disait le prof

POV Edward

Tout juste une semaine s'était écouler et ma sœur, ou plutôt devrais-je dire ce qui me sert de sœur, avait déjà fait des siennes. Oui mademoiselle avais voulu faire copine-copine avec Isabella, non mais elle a perdu la tête ou quoi ? Parfois j'ai l'impression qu'elle la fait exprès.

Flash-Back :

**- ALICE CULLEN, criai-je une fois arriver à la maison, comment as-tu- osé ?** demandais-je plus que furieux, je venais de découvrir qu'elle été devenu amie avec Swan.

**- Mais Edward, me dit-elle, Bella est une fille extra, je ne vais pas me priver d'être amie avec elle seulement parce que tu as la trouille.**

**- La trouille ? la trouille de quoi Alice, il n'est pas question de sa et tu le sais parfaitement**

**- Bien sûr que si il est question de ça**, me balança-t-elle,** tu as la trouille car tu n'as pas accepté ce qui est arrivé à Stéphy, mais c'était seulement un PUTAIN d'accident Edward, tu as murit depuis ce temps-là, et puis ce n'est même pas ta faute !**

Dire que je ne m'y attendais pas était un euphémisme, car là j'étais sidérer

**- Mais** continua-t-elle, **cela ne me concerne en rien ! et je n'ai pas à me priver d'avoir une amie à cause de toi, ce que tu fais ne regarde que toi après tout, même si tes efforts sont en vain, mais moi j'ai arrêté de combattre mes envies, et j'ai envie de Bella dans ma vie que ce te plaise ou non !** me dit-elle déterminer

**- Mais lice' tu ne peux pas me faire ça, si vous devenez amie, tu voudras qu'elle vienne manger avec nous, qu'on passe du temps avec elle et je ne sais quoi d'autre et je ne peux pas me le permettre !**

**- Tu dramatise trop la situation frérot, je t'assure, ça changera rien si tu es son amie, alors par pitié arrête de te faire du mouron pour rien et vit un peu, sort de ton cocon Edward !**

**- Alice la dernière fois que tu m'as dit un truc pareil c'était pour Stéphy et ça c'est très mal terminer et tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'était pas un accident, il l'a assassiné et moi j'aurais dû être-là, je savais qu'il n'était pas net, mais non, mon ego en avait pris un coup du coup je l'ai abandonnée,** dis-je vraiment énerver et blesser que ma propre sœur ne me soutienne pas.

**- Mais tu ne l'as pas voulu ! sérieusement Edward, ça n'as rien à voir avec ce qu'il s'est passé avant, Bella n'est pas Stéphy et je ne te demande pas de l'épouser, juste de ne plus la haïr,** dit-elle en allant dans sa chambre.

_Cette fille était dans notre vie depuis quoi 3jours et déjà elle faisait des dégâts_

_Tu les provoques toit même les dégâts, elle, elle n'y ait pour rien ! _

_Je n'y peux rien moi, je n'arrive pas à me contrôler avec elle ! _

Je partis moi aussi dans ma chambre en essayer d'oublier cette discussion avec ma sœur.

Fin du flash-back 

Je ne savais toujours pas comment régler mon problème, mais il fallait que pour le moment je me rende au lycée pour mon cours de sport qui était devenu ma matière favorite, en effet j'étais très habile, rapide et fort et je me régaler à l'appliquer. En arrivant il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'élèves dans la salle, j'entendis Jessica Stanley glousser comme une poule en me voyant. Je roulai des yeux, pathétique ! J'essayer de me concentrer sur autre chose. A ce moment-là, Isabella entra à son tour et lorsque qu'elle me vit son visage se crispa. C'est là que je compris que qu'elle me haïssait vraiment... ca n'allais pas être joyeux de l'avoir dans mon cours.

Le prof fit son speach habituel et forma les binômes, je me retrouver avec elle, une bonne occasion s'essayer de me rattraper, même si je pense que cela va être très dur.

**- Bon**, nous dis le prof, **vous allez commencer par des passe entre vous tout en courant, aller au boulot.**

Je me dirigeais donc vers Bella

**- Prête ?** dis-je

**- Non, pas vraiment,** répondit-elle froidement,** mais je n'ai pas vraiment le choix**

Je n'ajoutai rien, pris une balle et on commença les passes, tout juste 10 minutes après que nous ayons commencé, je vis Bella s'étaler de tout son long alors qu'elle courait. Je me mis donc à courir vers elle, je la pris dans mes bras et constata qu'elle s'était cogner la tête, et son genou était ensanglanter.

**- Professeur, je vais emmener mademoiselle Swan à l'infirmerie, elle a fait une mauvaise chute.** Dis-je en retenant ma respiration, l'odeur de son sang était pour moi une torture

**- Bien monsieur Cullen** me dit le professeur

Il ne semblait pas avoir perçu mon trouble et j'en fus heureux, Je me dirigeai donc d'un pas pressé vers l'infirmerie

**- Bonjour madame, je vous amène une blesser**, dis-je en entrant avec Bella.

**- Mettez la sur le lit**, me dit l'infirmière en voyant l'état de Bella,** je vais la soigner et après il faudra qu'elle se repose, votre prescience n'est donc plus nécessaire, vous pouvez retourner en classe.**

**- Non**, répondis-je sur un ton catégorique, **je préfère rester près d'elle le temps qu'elle se rétablisse**

**- Bien...** dit-elle désorienter par ma réaction.

Je restais donc à son chevet, sa peut-être une bonne occasion de remonter dans son estime et d'avoir ce que je veux, en attendant qu'elle se réveille je la regardais et elle est vraiment canon !

POV BELLA :

J'étais tombé… cela ne m'étonner même pas en fait, la dernière chose dont je me souvienne c'est d'Edward se précipitant sur moi, puis plus rien, le trou noir.

Je me retrouvai d'un coup dans une magnifique clairière circulaire. Autour de moi s'élever des arbres à pertes de vu, au loin on entendait un ruisseau couler, cet endroit était magnifique. Au loin j'aperçus un homme approcher, je le distinguer mal, puis petit à petit son image devint de plus en plus net, l'homme en question était grand , ses yeux doré tellement profond que je crus m'y perdre l'espace d'une seconde, ses cheveux étaient cuivrés et désordonnées, un sourire en coin magnifique s'étirer sur ces lèvres, Ce garçon était vraiment... incroyablement beau ! , un seul nom me vint en tête : Edward Cullen

Il avancer avec une démarche féline, très gracieuse, à cet instant il était tout simplement divin, plus il se rapprocher plus la boule dans mon ventre grandissait, que me voulait-il ? Pourquoi avait-il ce sourire ? Une fois qu'il fut tout proche de moi, il s'arrêter et sa main vint caresser doucement ma joue, mon corps réagissait a cette simple caresse, je me sentais en sécurité en cet instant

**- sait-tu depuis combien de temps tu m'obsède ?**

**- euh…** balbutiais-je **non**

**- tu m'obsède depuis le début Isabella,** dit-il d'une voix suave, **ton corps m'attire jour et nuit, ton odeur m'ensorcelle à chaque fois que tu es prêt de moi, quand à ta douce voix, elle est telle le chant des sirènes pour moi… une douce torture à chaque parole prononcer…**

**- com... ment ça ? je ne comprends plus rien la**

Petit à petit tout devient flou, Edward commença à s'éloigner

**- Edward** criai-je,** Edward !**

POV Edward 

**- Edward,** cria Bella dans son sommeil

Je lui faisais de l'effet, je n'aurais pas de mal à l'avoir dans mon lit , elle s'agitait et commençais a se réveiller

**- Ou suis-je** demanda Bella

**- A l'infirmerie,** dis-je

**- Edward**, dit-elle choquée, **que fait tu ici ?**

**- Eh bien, tu es tombée en sport et tu t'es cogner la tête, je t'ai donc accompagnée à l'infirmerie et je suis resté à ton chevet pour être sûr que tout aille bien,** avouais-je penaud

**- Tu es resté pour moi**, demanda-t-elle complètement perdu, **mais tu me hais Cullen, en quoi mon sort peut-il t'intéresser ? hein !**

**- J'essayer seulement d'être gentil,** m'énervais-je,** mais tu n'es jamais contente Swan, je me barre,** continuai-je en me levant

Elle était culotée, j'allais lui proposer de faire la paix et de repartir sur de bonne base, mais il fallait que mademoiselle n'en fasse qu'a sa tête et bien tant pis pour elle. Je me rendis à mon prochain cours, je vis Jessica Stanley s'avancer vers moi d'un démarche qu'elle voulait sexy mais on aurait plutôt dis un phoque qui se dandinais, comment avais-je pu coucher avec elle ? Non vraiment, je devais être saoul.

**- Dis Eddy, ça te dirait de passer à la maison après les cours, on pourrait s'amuser un peu tous les deux,** me dit-elle en battant exagérément des sourcils et en me collant sa poitrine sur le torse

**- Ne m'appelle pas Eddy !** grognais-je,** et je n'ai pas envie de venir chez toi Jessica, ni maintenant, ni jamais !**

**- Mais voyons Eddy...**

**- Au revoir Jessica,** dis-je en me dégageant d'elle

J'entrais dans la salle me n'écoutais pas vraiment le cours, je mis mes écouteurs et partit dans la musique de Debussy

POV Bella 

J'étais sur le cul, et cette expression été un doux euphémisme, il voulait être gentil, il savait faire sa lui ? Sincèrement il connaissait le sens de ce mot ? Définitivement impossible. Alors pourquoi est-ce que je m'en voulais ?

_Parce que tu as été méchante peut-être ?_

_Il est vrai que lui a toujours été un ange avec moi ! Répondis-je avec sarcasme _

_Il n'empêche que tu culpabilise _

C'est vrai, j'avais été méchante avec lui, il cherchait peut-être simplement à être gentil et moi je l'avais royalement agressé

_Ce n'est pas comme si tu faisais peur de toute façon_

_Tu ne voudrais pas te taire pour une fois ? Pestiférais-je contre moi-même _

Les cours suivant avaient été ennuyant, mais heureusement ils étaient finit, je sortis pour récupérer ma voiture et rentrer, Edward était accouder à sa voiture et avait l'air d'attendre quelqu'un, je décidai d'aller le voir

**- Je m'excuse**, dis-je une fois arrivée à son niveau

**- Pardon** dit-il **je n'ai pas bien entendu,** dit-il avec un sourire sur les lèvres

**- JE M'EXCUSE**, dis-je plus fort, **c'est bon tu as entendu la ?**

**- Je ne sais pas si je te pardonne**, dit-il sure de lui

**- Je m'en contre fiche de ton pardon,** commençais-je à m'énerver, **je l'ai fait seulement par soucis de justice car j'ai mal agit, mais cela n'as rien à voir avec toi CULLEN**

**- Oh mais c'est presque que tu mordrais !** rigola-t-il

**- Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je perds mon temps avec un type dans ton genre !** criai-je presque.

Je me détourner le plus vite possible, quel idée brillante j'avais eu encore, la prochaine fois mon sens de la justice, je l'oublie ! Qu'avais-je pu lui faire pour qu'il me déteste autant ? Je ne comprenais réellement pas son comportement envers moi...

* * *

><p>voila pour ce chapitre, laisser vos impression , j'espère que la rentrée n'a pas été trop dure pour ceux qui comme moi on repris le chemin de l'école , courage a tous et a bientot<p>

liliine-cullen.


	4. shopping et ses surprises

Bonjour a toutes et a tous, je n'ai pas enormement de commentaire sur cette fiction, une seule review qui me laisse penser que cette fiction ne plait peut-etre pas autant que je le croyais. Néanmois, je poste ce chapitre car j'ai promis a une personne de termner cette fiction quoi qu'il arrive, je vous laisse donc lire, merci a ceux qui ont mis cette fiction en alerte ca me motive en me disant que des personne lise quand même. rendez -vous en bas

en tout les cas je tiens quand même à remercier ceux qui me suivent depuis le début =)

* * *

><p>Shopping et ses surprises<p>

POV Bella

Je me réveillais une nouvelle fois dans un état lamentable… je le haïssais d'avoir autant d'influence sur moi… pourtant je n'arrivais pas à le faire partir de mes pensées, il me hanter jour et nuit, cela ne finira donc jamais ?pourquoi fallait-il qu'a chaque fois que je ferme les yeux il soit la... pourquoi?.. Me demandais-je

Je me levais , partit m'habiller , je décidais de mettre un jeans slim noir avec un top rouge et un doudoune blanche vu le temps qu'il faisait dehors, un fois dans la salle de bain , je me regardais dans le miroir et je désespérer de ne rien pouvoir faire de mes cheveux . Je les laisser donc lâcher.

Mon premier cours de ce matin était anglais et comme à notre habitude depuis que l'on se connaissait, Alice et moi nous nous mettions à côté. Je m'assis à côté d'elle et sans même me laisser le temps de parler elle commença sont monologue

- **Hé Bella, dis-moi, tu croies que ça fait assez longtemps qu'on se connait ? non parce que j'ai très envie d'aller faire les magasins avec ma nouvelle meilleure amie, et puis en voyant tes fringues, je me dis que c'est INCONCEVABLE que tu restes accoutrer de la sorte encore une semaine de plus , oh et puis maintenant que mon frère à enfin compris que tu lui plaisais il faut que tu le charme hein , et c'est pas dans cette tenue que tu vas y arriver…**

-** Alice ! du calme par pitié !** lui dis-je,** il est 8h du matin, alors par pitié et par soucis de bonté de ta pars, ne parle aussi vite et aussi excitée, ensuite pour le shopping, je ne sais vraiment pas, ce n'est pas mon truc tout sa… et ensuite tu es tombée sur la tête, je ne plais pas à ton frère**

**- Steuplaiiiiiiiit** me dit Alice avec une moue qui je me douter lui donner toujours satisfaction, **viens avec moi, tu vas voir on va bien s'amuser !**

**- Bon okay, mais si j'en ai marre on rentre, tu me le promets ?**

**- Oui oui,** me dit-elle surexciter, **à nous les boutiques !**

J'avais comme l'impression que je venais de signer mon arrêt de mort, mais bon je croie que maintenant je ne pouvais plus faire marche arrière, et puis ça ne doit pas être aussi horrible que sa quand même ?

_Tu es dans un sale pétrin ma vieille tu n'imagines même pas _

Bizarrement pour une fois j'étais d'accord avec elle. Les cours passèrent trop vite, et cela voulait dire que bientôt allait commencer ma torture, en attendant, je me dirais vers le self pour y rejoindre Angela.

**- Alors tes cours de ce matin ?** me dit-elle

**- Tu me croies si je te dis qu'Alice ma pomper toute mon énergie** dis-je en rigolant

**- Sans aucun doute même**, me répondit-elle,** il faut que je de dise quelque chose**

**- Je t'écoute,** l'encourageais-je

**- Hé bien, en fait, c'est ben, il me plait,** m'annonça-t-elle en rougissant **mais je en sais pas comment m'y prendre**

**- Tu devrais aller le voir, et lui parler, vous êtes amis non ? essaye de lui montrer que tu t'intéresses à lui mais d'une autre façon et puis si il ne comprend pas soit directe**

**- Tu croies vraiment que j'ai mes chances ?** me demanda-t-elle

**- Mais bien sur Angie, tu es belle, intelligente et adorable, tu as toutes chances, j'en suis certaine !** répliquais-je sure de moi

**- Merci Bella, merci pour tes conseilles**

**- Mais de rien, bon je suis sincèrement désolé de t'abandonner comme sa mais j'ai rendez-vous avec Alice et si je suis en retard je croie qu'elle va me tuer**

**- D'accord**

POV Edward 

La matinée avait été longue, malgré le fait qu'Isabella m'énervait au plus haut point, et que son caractère d'ado rebelle m'hérissait le poil, je la voulais toujours dans mon lit, je la voulais plus que n'importe qu'elle autre fille que j'avais eu, je ne comprenais pas vraiment pourquoi mais ça passera quand j'aurais eu ce que je voulais, et je l'aurais,

A midi je rejoignis ma sœur qui ne tenait plus en place, comme à son habitude d'ailleurs !

**- Alice, pourquoi est-tu si excitée**, lui demandais-je plus pour la forme

**- Et bien figure toi, que Bella a dit qu'on irait faire du shopping ensemble ! oh ça va être trop génial, que j'ai hâte !** sautilla-t-elle

**- Et tu croies qu'elle va y survivre ?** demandais-je en souriant

**- Evidemment ! comment peux-tu dire des choses comme ça ?**

**- Parce que tu es infernal lice', si on te parle de shopping c'est finit** rigolais-je

**- Et bien tu sais quoi mon cher frère, tu vas nous faire le plaisir de venir avec nous puisque sa te fais autant rire** répondît-elle au tac au tac

**- Ah non surement pas !**

**- Oh que si** me dit-elle,** sinon tu peux être sure que je te ferais vivre un enfer Edward Anthony Cullen !**

**- C'est bon, c'est bon, je viens**, répondis-je très vite histoire qu'elle ne se mette pas en colère.

Il ne vaut pas mieux discuter avec Alice lorsqu'elle a décidé quelques chose, pas que je sois une poule mouiller non, loin de là mais malgré sa petite taille elle fait très peur lorsqu'elle se met en colère, vraiment.

**- Parfait,** me sourit-elle de toute ces dents,** on se rejoint dans deux heures devant la voiture, et ne soit pas en retard !**

**- Promis lice, aller je repars en cours**

En y repensant, le shoping, malgré le fait que je déteste sa, n'était pas une mauvaise idée, je pourrais continuer mon plan « Bella dans mon lit » oui, je voulais l'avoir, la dominer et la faire perdre le contrôle, lui montrer que c'est moi qui commande, et pour cela, je devais me rapprocher d'elle et ça, ça allait être difficile comme mission vu qu'elle me détestait

_La faute à qui hein ? Tu peux t'en vouloir qu'à toi-même ! Et ne croît pas que tu vas y arriver si facilement en claquant des doigts _

_Je suis sûr que je peux facilement l'avoie, répondis-je sur de moi_

_On verra bien, mais je t'aurais prévenu, rigola ma conscience_

Jamais de mon côté celle-là, pas grave je me débrouillerais tout seul, les deux heures était vite passé pour une fois, je me dirigeais vers la voiture le plus vite possible pour éviter que ma sœur me plante un scandale. En arrivant, les filles étaient déjà installées et visiblement elles n'attendaient que moi.

**- Tu en as mis du temps,** furent les premiers mots qu'Alice me dit

**- J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu** grognais-je

**- Aller c'est bon pour cette fois, on est parti**

Dans la voiture, les filles avaient mis la musique à fond et Alice chantait à tue-tête, autant dire que demain il neige ! je jetais un coup d'œil a Isabella, elle avait l'air ailleurs, dans ces pensées, à ce moment-là elle était vraiment tentante, ses yeux perdu au loin, ses cheveux qui virevoltaient avec le vent et son sourire accrocher à ces magnifique lèvres pulpeuses, comme si elle revivait une scène qui la rendait heureuse, sa poitrine se soulevait doucement et s'abaissait presque aussi tôt au rythme de sa respiration, je me surpris à vouloir la prendre dans mes bras pour sentir son corps frêle contre le mien

_Oh mais c'est qu'il a des sentiments le petit eddyyyy !_

_Je n'ai pas de sentiments, c'est seulement du désir que j'éprouve, rien de plus !_

_Oui et moi je suis la princesse de Monaco non ?_

_Pfffff ! Fut ma seule réponse _

On arrivait aux magasins et autant dire qu'Alice ne nous ménagea pas, on faisait boutique sur boutique en ressortant à chaque fois avec pleins de sacs. Mes pieds étaient entrain de souffrir le martyr, pourquoi avais-je accepté déjà ? ah oui parce ma sœur peut-être un véritable démon si on ne se plie pas à ses volontés

_Tu es soumis Cullen, commenta ma conscience_

_Non j'évite juste des conflits inutiles et des conséquences désastreuse dans le futur_

**- Alice** se plaignait Isabella, **je n'en peux plus, si on faisait une pause s'il te plait**

**- Oh mais non, on commence seulement la !** cria ma sœur

**- Lice', je suis d'accord avec elle, je n'en peux plus aussi**

**- Pffff, bon d'accord, mais seulement le temps de manger et on repart hein**, sautilla le petit lutin, **parce qu'on n'aura pas le temps de tout faire sinon, surtout passer aux magasins de lingerie !**

Lorsqu'Alice prononça la lingerie, Isabella devin toute blanche, presque livide.

POV Bella 

HORRIBLE ! C'est le mot pour qualifier cette journée, mes pieds me criaient de m'arrêter sous peine de rendre l'âme, mes jambe devenaient de plus en plus lourde, j'étais exténuer et d'après Alice ce n'était que le début, comment fait-elle pour avoir autant d'énergie ! Elle voulait réellement ma mort, la cerise sur le gâteau, elle voulait que nous allions dans des magasins de lingerie

**- Alice il est hors de question que j'aille acheter mes sous-vêtements alors que ton frère est la ! sur ce coup-là je ne changerais pas d'avis !**

**- Mais Bella, tu ne peux pas rester avec les tiens ils datent des années 30, sérieusement**, cria celle-ci

**- J'ai dit non, un point c'est tout** m'énervais-je

**- Mais Bella, ce n'est pas la fin du monde,** insista-t-elle

**- J'ai dit non Alice, non et non**

**- Mais aller steuplaiiit…**

**- NON, JE NE VEUX PAS** dis-je au bord des larmes,** JE NE PEUX PAS,TU PEUX COMPRENDRE ÇA?JE N'EN AI PAS LA FORCE D'ACCORD !**

Je partis en courant je ne voulais pas voir son regard sur mon corps, pas comme ça, je n'étais pas prête, je ne pouvais pas… c'est lui que je verrais, ça me faisais mal... je cours à en perdre haleine, je ne sais même pas ou je vais, je veux seulement me cacher, loin de tout… à bout de force je m'arrêtait et m'assis sur une statue dans un parc… je ne sais même pas pourquoi je m'était emporter, j'avais peur, peur du regard qu'un homme pourrait avoir sur moi, je sais pertinemment qu'Edward n'est pas lui.. Mais rien n'y fais… je ne pouvais m'arrêter de pleurer

**- Arrête de pleurer s'il te plaît…** dit une voix que je commençais à trop bien connaitre, c'était Edward

**- Laisse-moi tranquille s'il te plaît Edward…** dis-je en sanglotant

**- Je ne peux pas faire ça, désolé** dit-il très sérieux

**- Et pourquoi hein ?** m'énervais-je,** qu'est ce que ça peut bien te faire à toi hein? **

**- Je t'interdis de dire des choses pareilles, je sais que nos rapports ne sont les meilleurs du monde mais je ne peux décemment pas te laisser comme ça !** son ton était sévère

**- Je ne veux pas de ton aide ! laisse-moi**

**- Je ne te laisserais pas, quoi que tu en dises, tu veux en parler ?**

**- Je… je n'ai pas la force... je n'ai pas envie que tu aies pitié de moi… je ne veux pas que tu me vois comme ça...**

Je n'avais pas la force de faire face à nouveau à ces souvenirs, je n'avais pas la force de lire de la pitié dans ces yeux ou qu'il me dise qu'il était désolé... je ne pouvais pas. Il s'approcha et me pris dans ses bras pour me réconforter, je me sentais bien là.

**- Je ne te forcerais à rien, mais sache que je suis la si tu as besoin, à n'importe quel moment, d'accord ?**

**- Merci, mais ça ira,** promis-je

**- Peut-être mais n'hésite pas si tu as besoin**

Le silence était revenu, j'étais toujours dans ces bras, il n'y avait aucune tension, aucun besoin de parler, plusieurs minutes sont passées avant qu'Edward rompe le silence

**- Tu veux rentrer ?**

**- Oui j'aimerais bien** répondis-je simplement

**- Je te ramène alors**

Le retour se fit dans le calme, mais je savais qu'aujourd'hui quelque chose avait changé entre nous, je ne saurais dire quoi, mais ça avait changé

_Oui tu te rends compte que tu es amoureuse de lui_

_Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi parfois ! Il est seulement civiliser pour une fois !_

_Tu croies ? Tu es vraiment naïve ma pauvre_

J'arrêtais mon conflit intérieure, tout était claire, nous somme ami enfin si on peut appeler notre « relation » de la sorte.

POV Edward 

Elle était partit en courant, et sans même chercher à comprendre je la suivais, elle courait vite et ne s'arrêter pas, je ne comprends pas sa réaction, je peux comprendre le faite qu'elle ne veuille pas que je la voit en sous vêtement mais de la à réagir aussi excessivement , je ne comprenais vraiment pas … elle s'était enfin arrêter , je la regarder pleurer, et compris qu'elle avait dû vivre quelque chose pour avoir une réaction comme celle la… je ne savais pas trop si je devais aller la voir ou pas.. Je finis par aller la voir, elle ne voulait pas me dire ce qu'il lui était arrivé, elle avait peur que j'ai pitié d'elle, je n'aurais jamais pitié d'elle… l'avoir dans mes bras été tellement naturel, comme si j'étais à ma place.

_Qu'est-ce que je raconte ? Je deviens fou, on dirait une fillette qui parle._

_Tu es simplement sous le charme, et pas seulement physiquement _

_N'importe quoi, c'est seulement du désir rien de plus lorsqu'elle sera passée dans mon lit, sa partira _

_Tu y croies sincèrement ? C'est que tu n'as rien compris alors, rigola ma stupide conscience_

Seulement du désir et rien de plus, non rien. Je la raccompagnais chez elle dans le silence, un silence relaxant.

**- On est arrivé** me dit-elle, **merci pour tout**

**- De rien** dis-je, **tu n'as pas à me remercier.**

**- Je sais, mais tout de même, ça me touche, j'irais voir Alice demain, je pense que nous avons à nous parler**

**- Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, tu sais elle s'en veut pour toute à l'heure**

**- Je sais, elle doit m'en vouloir terriblement...** dit-elle angoisser

**- Je ne pense pas, elle s'inquiète simplement je croie**

**- J'espère sincèrement, je l'apprécie vraiment **

**- Elle aussi, croie moi elle me parle de toi comme sa nouvelle meilleure amie, ne t'en fais pas**

**- Je te croie, bonne nuit Edward et merci encore,** me dit-elle

**- Tu n'as pas à me remercier, bonne nuit**

Je me retournais, et partit en direction de chez moi, cette journée ne c'était pas exactement passer comme je le pensais, pourquoi fait-elle naitre en moi ses sentiments que je ne veux pas avoir ? Je ne veux pas avoir à faire a ses sentiments que j'ai évité depuis Stéphy… je ne veux pas !

_Tu ne peux rien y faire, ça ne se contrôle pas l'amour _

_Je ne suis pas amoureux d'elle, grognais-je_

_Tu te voilà la face mon vieux_

_Je vois très claire rassure toi et je ne suis pas amoureux, alors arrête un peu de me le répéter tout la journée !_

_C'est ce que tu disais pour Stéphy… jusqu'à ce qu'il ce qu'il soit trop tard..._

_Ça n'a rien à voir ! Grrr _

A peine arrivé que ma sœur me sauta dessus

**- Comment va-t-elle ? elle m'en veut beaucoup ? je ne savais pas que ça la mettrait dans tous ces états,** me dit-elle aux bords des larmes

**- Alice, ma puce, calme toi, elle ne t'en veut pas, elle veut venir te parler demain, tu n'as pas à t'en faire.**

Malgré les apparences, Alice était très émotive et sa dispute avec Bella l'affecter plus qu'à la normal même si elle s'efforçait de le cacher au maximum.

**- Je m'en veux, si tu savais, je ne voulais pas...**

**Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, elle ne t'en voudra pas** **croie moi.**

Elle se lova dans mes bras, comme lorsque nous étions petits, elle était si fragile, elle finit par s'endormir sur le canapé calé dans mes bras. Je ne savais pas pourquoi cette fille me faisait autant d'effet, pourquoi j'étais comme ça en sa présence, aujourd'hui j'avais était simplement moi, et ça m'avait fait peur… il ne fallait pas que je la laisse m'avoir, je ne pouvais pas craquer, j'étais Edward Cullen.

* * *

><p>je suis désolé si il y a des fautes dans ce chapitre , car malheureusement je n'ai toujours pas de correcteur ne m'en voulaient pas trop, j'espère sincerement que ce chapitre vous a plus<p>

passer un bon week-end pour ceux (celles) qui le sont et a dans deux semaines

liline-cullen


	5. comprendre

bonjour à toute et à tous je voulais tout d'abord dire un grand merci à : alias Marie Hélène qui c'est gentillement proposée de corrigée mes chapitres, je voulais aussi dire a celles et ceux qui lise cette fiction que celle ci me tiens à cœur donc je ferais le maximum pour qu'elle vous plaise. voila je vous laisse lire ce chapitre .

/!\ Il y a une partie de ce chapitre qui pour certaine personne peut etre "dure" a lire.

bonne lecture

* * *

><p><span>POV Bella<span>

Cela fait maintenant dix minutes que je suis plantée devant la maison des Cullen, à attendre, mais à attendre quoi au juste ? À attendre d'avoir le courage de frapper à leur porte, je m'en voulais pour Alice et j'avais peur qu'elle ne m'en veuille.

_Inspire et expire, me dis-je pour moi-même_

_Tu comptes planter la tente dans le jardin et faire un feu de bois ou tu te décides à frapper ? _

Là elle n'avait pas tort, je frappais enfin à la porte. Je n'avais même pas eu le temps de bouger que la porte s'ouvrit et qu'Alice m'enlaça

- **Oh Bella, je suis si contente de te voir, je croyais que tu ne voudrais plus jamais me voir, je suis vraiment désolée, je n'aurais jamais dû insister quand j'ai vu que tu ne voulais vraiment pas, tu ne m'en veux pas trop hein dis ?**

Le temps que mon cerveau comprenne qu'elle s'excusait, je restais très bête, je dois l'admettre

- **Alice, tu n'as pas à t'excuser, ça serait plutôt à moi de le faire, tu n'as rien fait pour que je t'en veuille, je pensais plutôt que c'était toi qui allais m'en vouloir et non le contraire**

- **Oui mais je t'ai forcé à faire quelque chose que tu ne voulais pas, je n'aurais jamais dû insister, je ne voulais pas… si j'avais su… je m'en veux vraiment,** sanglota-t-elle

- **Et tu ne pouvais pas savoir, d'accord tu n'y es pour rien, on oublie d'accord ?**

**- D'accord, tu veux entrer ?**

- **Avec plaisir**, répondis-je, **contente qu'on soit réconcilié**

On passa la matinée à parler de tout et de rien, on dirait deux ados lors d'une soirée pyjama qui se raconte leur aventure amoureuse et je dois avouer que ça me plaît vraiment.

- **J'ai compris à ta façon d'agir hier que dans ta vie il s'est passé quelque chose de grave et je voulais te dire que si tu veux en parler un jour tu n'hésites surtout pas, d'accord ?** Me dit sérieusement mon amie

- **Merci**, dis-je simplement, **mon père va m'en vouloir, je loupe déjà des cours,** ajoutais-je pour changer de sujet

- **Ne t'en fais pas, il ne t'en voudra pas longtemps**, me répondit-elle ayant compris le message

- **Ça te dit un cinéma ce soir, avec Edward et moi ?**

-** Évidemment, ça te dérange si j'invite mes frères,** demandais-je

- **Non ça ne me dérange pas du tout, après tout, plus on est de fou plus on rit**, pas vrai me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil

POV … ? 

Son corps… ses cris, rien qu'à ses pensées ma queue devenait dure. Elle avait eu ce qu'elle méritait cette petite salope, elle m'avait cherché en étant aussi tentante. Elle était à moi, je voulais la baiser encore et encore, l'entendre me supplier d'arrêter, l'entendre crier.

Il fallait que je me reprenne, cela faisait environ deux semaines, que je la traquais, elle croyait qu'en déménageant je ne la retrouverais pas, elle croyait pouvoir m'échapper, elle avait tort ! Je savais qu'elle avait déménagé dans l'état de Washington, ce que je ne savais pas c'était où exactement, mais ce n'est qu'une question de temps avant que la retrouve et là, elle paiera pour avoir tenté de m'échapper et pour m'avoir fait attendre. En attendant de la retrouver , il fallait que je me soulage, oui rien qu'à son souvenir j'ai des envies furieuses, je suis dans une petite ville, et remarque une jeune fille, de son âge, brune avec des yeux marron, ça fera l'affaire pour cette fois, je m'approche d'elle, je mets ma main sur sa bouche

- T**u vas me suivre sans un bruit si tu tiens à la vie **lui dis-je en appuyant mon érection contre ses fesses

- **d'accord…** dit-elle en sanglotant

- **Tu vas me montrer de quoi tu es capable ma jolie**, rigolais-je

Je la conduisis dans un motel miteux ou personne ne poserait de questions si je disais que c'était ma fille, je fis ce que j'avais à faire avec elle. Elle s'était débattue et elle avait crié, exactement ce que j'aimais, ça m'excitait encore plus, sa chatte était serrée, j'étais son premier et ça été une joie de la faire hurler de douleur, j'aimais ça.

Je repartis seul et personne ne me demanda rien. Je me remis en route, je la trouverai, et quand je l'aurai attrapé, je la planquerai pour que personne ne puisse la retrouver et je m'amuserai avec elle encore et encore, elle m'appartenait !

POV Bella

J'avais appelé Charlie pour lui expliquer mon absence à l'école, lui disant que je ne me sentais pas bien et qu'Alice avait voulu me garder chez elle par précaution, j'étais une piètre menteuse, mais au téléphone ça semblait crédible et Charlie crut à mon mensonge. J'avais également appelé Emmett et Jasper pour leur proposer la sortie cinéma de ce soir, tous les deux avaient accepté sans hésitation.

Alice avait passé l'après-midi à jouer à la poupée avec moi, je ne pouvais pas sortir accoutrer comme je l'étais avait-elle dit. Je lui devais bien ça, elle avait de la chance que je m'en veuille pour la veille sinon je n'aurais jamais accepté.

- **Alice ça fait plus de deux heures que tu me fais subir ça, tu en as encore pour longtemps ?** Grognais-je

- **T'arrête un peu de grogner oui, j'ai bientôt terminé, mais si tu bouges je vais devoir recommencer !**

- **Ok ok je ne bouge plus**

Je ne voulais pas avoir à subir à nouveau cette torture, comment faisait-elle pour aimer ça ? Elle continua à s'amuser encore 30 minutes environ

- **Et voilà,** dit-elle fière d'elle,** tu peux te regarder**

Je me regardais dans le miroir et je me trouvais belle, c'était la première fois que ça arrivait, je portais une robe blanche bustier avec une ceinture noire en dessous de la poitrine pour la mettre en valeur. (NA : voir la photo sur mon profil) Elle m'avait maquillé, mais ça restait discret, elle m'avait mis du crayon et du bleu clair sur les yeux, un gloss pailleter transparent et pour parfaire la tenue, de magnifiques escarpins noirs, sans trop de talons et je la remerciais.

- **Merci Alice, vraiment je me trouve belle et c'est grâce à toi**

- **Tu vois,** répondit-elle en souriant, **ce n'était pas la peine d'être grincheuse, tu es magnifique**

Elle partit se préparer elle aussi, elle avait choisi une robe blanche bustier en haut et évasive en bas, avec un nœud bleu ciel et un collier bleu ciel pour s'accorder avec le nœud, la robe était assez courte, mais sur elle ça ne faisait pas vulgaire, ça faisait juste parfait (NT : robe sur le profil) , nous étions prêtes pour rejoindre les garçons, on avait prévu d'aller manger, puis d'aller voir Twilight, une soirée tranquille en fait.

Nous descendons et vîment les garçons habillé chic, j'étais certaine qu'Alice était passé par là, même si je ne savais pas comment. Mes frères avaient tous deux des pantalons noirs, avec une chemise blanche et une veste noire. Ils étaient très élégants. Edward lui avait un jean blanc moulant avec une chemise noire et une veste grise, il était à couper le souffle je dois l'avouer.

- **On peut y aller ?** Dit Emmett

-** Non,** dit Alice avec un sourire

- **Bah pourquoi ?** Dit mon frère choqué

- **Rosalie va arriver, on l'attend, comme ça, elle vient avec nous**, sautilla-t-elle

À ce moment-là, la sonnerie retentit

- **C'est elle,** sautilla Alice

La porte s'ouvrit sur une femme magnifique, elle était grande, mince, blonde, ses cheveux ondulaient un peu, elle avait de magnifiques yeux verts et un sourire à la « Colgate », en bref tout mon opposer, j'analysais la réaction des garçons, Jasper la regardait à peine, il avait les yeux rivés sur mon amie, Emmett, bah c'est Emmett, il bavait littéralement, comme devant chaque jolie fille

- **Bonjour,** dit-elle en s'adressant à mes frères et moi-même,** je suis Rosalie, la sœur d'Edward et d'Alice**

- **Salut, moi c'est Emmett** dit mon frère en lui faisant ses yeux de séducteur, évidemment elle rougit

- **Moi c'est Bella,** dis-je en rompant leur bulle**, et voici Jasper mon autre frère**

Les présentations prirent cinq bonnes minutes puis nous partîmes, Edward avait remarqué mon silence

- **Ça va ?,** demanda-t-il

- **Oui, ça va bien** dis-je

- **Tu es très belle ce soir** me dit-il de son ton charmeur

- **Merci** dis-je, j'étais rouge comme une tomate

- **Et avec ces rougeurs tu es encore plus belle…**

Évidement cela me fit devenir encore plus rouge si cela était possible. Lorsque nous marchions en direction du cinéma, on aurait dit une sortie en couple. Devant il y avait Rosalie et Emmett ensuite un peu derrière Alice et Jasper puis Edward et moi en dernier. Une fois arrivée au restaurant nous prîmes une grande table pour tous nous accueillir. La serveuse arriva et reluqua chacun des garçons présents à la table et montrait exagérément son décolleter aux garçons, ce qui échappa à aucune des filles, on se regardait et il me semble que nous avions les mêmes idées, ce fut Rosalie qui commença

**- Alors, mon nounours, tu veux manger quoi ?** Demanda-t-elle à Emmett en se collant à lui plus que nécessaire, évidemment les garçons avaient compris le manège

- **Oh je ne sais pas trop ma rosie, choisit la première** dit mon frère en la regardant dans les yeux

**- Pour moi ce sera une salade composée alors**

**- Moi, j'aimerais une escalope milanaise avec des frites, puis deux hamburgers**

Puis ce fut au tour d'Alice

-** Mon jazz d'amoooour, tu prendras quoi ?** Roucoula Alice en prenant Jasper par la main

**- Heu…heu…** dit-il un peu déconcerter, j**e vais prendre une escalope de veau et toi ma chérie ?**

**- Comme Rosalie,** dit Alice en rougissant

La serveuse avait l'air un peu énervée par ces démonstrations d'amour, j'avais une folle envie de rire mais c'était à notre tour

**- Et vous, **dit la serveuse en s'adressant surtout à Edward,** vous prendrez quoi**

**- Bella mon ange,** me dit Edward** tu veux quoi ?** Me demanda-t-il dans un sourire charmeur

**- Heu… je vais prendre comme les filles,** dis-je rougissante **et toi mon amour, réussis-je à dire, tu prendras quoi**

**- Hmm… je vais prendre une escalope aussi**

La serveuse repartit très agacée, et nous, nous étions tous en train de rigoler, ce petit jeu avait réussi et j'en étais fière

**- Vous auriez dû voir sa tête,** rigola Emmett, **elle n'en revenait pas la pauvre**

**- Je suis d'accord,** ajoutais-je en rigolant également

La suite du repas se passa bien, entre anecdotes humiliantes et fou rires, nous formions un bon petit groupe, une fois le repas terminé nous nous dirigions vers le cinéma

**- On va regarder quoi**, demanda Emmett

**- Twilight** répondis-je en même temps qu'Alice

-** Oh non pas encore un truc de nana à l'eau de rose !** grogna-t-il, **moi je veux un film d'action !**

**- Je suis d'accord avec lui** ajouta Edward

**- De même** dit Jasper

**- Grrrr,** grognais-je, **on aurait dû y aller qu'entre filles, bon et ben je pense que nous n'avons pas le choix, vous voulez aller voir quoi ?**

**- Fast and furious 5 **dit mon frère

Tout le monde était plus ou moins d'accord avec cette idée, nous prîmes donc des billets pour ce film.

POV Edward 

Une fois dans le cinéma, comme je m'y attendais Alice se mit à côté de Jasper et Rosalie à côté d'Emmett. Je m'assis donc à côté de Bella, ce soir je voulais juste profiter d'être avec elle, profiter de ce moment, elle avait sa main sur l'accoudoir, je mis la mienne sur la sienne et faisait des petits cercles avec mon pouce, à ce contact, elle me regarda en fronçant les sourcils, signe d'incompréhension, je lui fis simplement un sourire. Le film se passa sans que je ne m'en aperçoive, je n'avais pas suivi du tout pour être franc j'avais passé mon temps à la regarder, son visage changeait d'expression suivant ses sentiments c'était impressionnant, il reflétait ses pensées à la perfection.

-** Je ne te comprends vraiment pas Cullen !** me dit Bella

**- Pourquoi **demandais-je surpris

-** Tu as été le pire des enfoirés avec moi depuis que je suis arrivée et hier tu viens me réconforter et là tu es presque affectueux avec moi, explique-moi parce que là, tes sautes d'humeur me donnent le tournis, je ne sais pas à qui je dois faire confiance !** débita-t-elle

**- C'est compliqué**, répondis-je en soupirant

**- J'estime avoir le droit de comprendre, je pense avoir le droit à un semblant d'explication quand même, tu essayes d'avoir quoi de moi au juste ?**

**- Tu ne peux pas comprendre !** dis-je sur la défensive, **tu ne sais rien de moi !**

**- Si je sais que tu as été ignoble avec moi, alors que tu ne me connaissais même pas, je ne t'avais rien fait Edward et pourtant tu t'es acharné sur moi, alors j'aimerais savoir pourquoi**

**- Je sais que mon comportement avec toi a été méchant et je m'en excuse, mais je ne suis pas prêt à t'expliquer cette partie de ma vie.**

**- D'accord,** dit-elle plus doucement, **on fait quoi maintenant ?**

**- Je n'en sais rien, je ne sais même pas ce que je veux**

-** Dis-moi quand tu le seras parce que je ne suis pas ton souffre-douleur et je n'ai pas besoin que tu passes tes nerfs sur moi à longueur de journée sous prétexte que je ne te cède pas tous tes caprices** conclut-elle plus distante

J'avais compris à ce moment-là que la trêve était finie jusqu'à ce que je sache ce que je voulais, le problème c'est qu'à l'heure qu'il est je ne savais pas ce que je voulais, j'étais cependant certain d'une chose, je ne voulais plus l'utiliser juste pour le sexe, je voulais autre chose pour elle, mais je ne savais pas quoi encore.

La soirée prit fin comme elle avait commencé, entre bonne humeur et fou rire, j'avais trouvé une vrai petite bande, et je sais qu'avec le temps nous deviendrons de très bons amis, j'avais un bon pressentiment. Tout le monde était rentré sauf moi, j'avais besoin d'aller la voir, je pris donc le chemin du cimetière et m'assis dans l'herbe comme je l'avais fait si souvent pour lui parler

- **Mon ange… c'est dur sans toi à mes côtés, je ne sais pas comment faire, comment agir, j'essaye de survivre, mais ta présence me manque… j'aurais vraiment eu besoin de tes conseils face à ce que je traverse en ce moment. Cette fille… Bella... elle me fait ressentir ce que j'éprouvais pour toi et ça me fait mal, j'ai l'impression de te trahir en ayant ces sentiments à son égard, tu as toujours été unique dans mon cœur et dans ma vie, il a suffi qu'elle arrive pour remettre tout en question, je sais plus comment je dois faire. Tu m'as dit que mon bonheur passait avant tout, mais j'ai peur d'avoir accès à ce bonheur, j'ai peur d'oublier ton regard, ton odeur, ta façon d'être... j'ai simplement peur d'oublier mon amour pour toi et de t'oublier… alors j'ai été odieux avec elle pour la pousser à me fuir, j'ai vraiment été méchant, mais elle est restée et aujourd'hui je dois choisir ce que je veux, mais je ne le sais pas moi-même…**

Lui parler de mes peurs, de mes craintes, me faisait du bien de savoir que je pourrais toujours lui parler, toujours lui confier ce que j'ai au fond de moi.

POV Bella

J'aurais dû rentrer comme tout le monde… j'aurais dû, mais je voulais savoir où il allait et pourquoi ? Je n'en sais rien, simple curiosité, je le suivais donc jusque dans un cimetière. Pourquoi il se dirigeait là ? Je ne comprenais vraiment pas, il se stoppa net devant une tombe et s'assit, sur la tombe on pouvait lire : Stéphy Dupré, mon rayon de soleil, mon ange, tu nous manques… je ne savais pas qui était cette fille mais j'allais vite le comprendre

- **Mon ange…** commença Edward **c'est dur sans toi à mes côtés, je ne sais pas comment faire, comment agir, j'essaye de survivre, mais ta présence me manque… j'aurais vraiment eu besoin de tes conseils face à ce que je traverse en ce moment. Cette fille… Bella... elle me fait ressentir ce que j'éprouvais pour toi et ça me fait mal, j'ai l'impression de te trahir en ayant ces sentiments à son égard, tu as toujours été unique dans mon cœur et dans ma vie, il a suffi qu'elle arrive pour remettre tout en question, je sais plus comment je dois faire. Tu m'as dit que mon bonheur passait avant tout mais j'ai peur d'avoir accès à ce bonheur, j'ai peur d'oublier ton regard, ton odeur, ta façon d'être... j'ai simplement peur d'oublier mon amour pour toi et de t'oublier… alors j'ai été odieux avec elle pour la pousser à fuir, j'ai vraiment été méchant, mais elle est restée et aujourd'hui je dois choisir ce que je veux, mais je ne le sais pas moi-même…**

Son discours, avait fait naitre en moi pleins de sentiments, le premier était de la tristesse, j'étais triste qu'il ait perdu celle qu'il aimait dans le passé et je comprenais mieux son comportement envers les filles. Le deuxième était de la surprise, je ne savais pas qu'il avait des sentiments à mon égard et que c'est pour cela qu'il était méchant avec moi, j'avais envie de le soutenir d'être là pour lui… je savais maintenant qu'il fallait que je sois patiente envers lui comme il devra l'être envers moi lorsqu'il saura la vérité… cette vérité qui me hante à chaque seconde de ma vie… et j'avais peur qu'il ait pitié de moi ou qu'il ne veuille plus de moi à cause de ça… je décidai de quitter l'endroit sans un bruit, je ne voulais pas qu'il sache que je savais, je voulais qu'il me le dise de lui-même le jour où il en sera capable, même si cela devait prendre du temps. La question était : est-ce qu'un jour je serai capable de me confier à lui, à celui qui m'a fait du mal par crainte ? Est-ce qu'un jour j'aurai la force de me libérer de ce passé dont personne connaît l'existence ? Je ne savais pas vraiment en réalité mais peut-être qui sait...

* * *

><p>et voila pour ce chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous a plut et à bientôt.<p>

liline-cullen


	6. pardinner

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, j'espère qu'en début de ses vacances vous allez tous bien. je voulais remercier, les mise en alerte, et une fois de plus ma gentille correctrice qui fait un super boulot. c'est en partie grâce a elle que ce chapitre est poster avec un peu d'avance.

j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaiera .

sur ce je vous laisse a votre lecture

* * *

><p><span>POV B<span>

On dit toujours qu'il y a des jours avec et des jours sans, aujourd'hui était définitivement un jour sans… je n'avais aucunement la force d'affronter la journée, je voulais seulement rester cloîtré dans ma chambre pour pleurer et ne voir personne, ça faisait un mois aujourd'hui qu'elle n'était plus là et cette constatation me déchirait le cœur plus qu'il ne l'était déjà… malheureusement pour moi, je devais aller quand même à l'école sinon Charlie allait s'inquiéter outre mesure et je ne voulais pas être un boulet pour lui. J'arrivais donc au lycée avec mes écouteurs sur les oreilles (Elle-Mélissa M), ne parlant à personne et me dirigeais directement en histoire où j'avais cours avec Edward, ce qui n'arrangeait à mon humeur de ce matin. Il est vrai qu'après les derniers évènements et ma découverte au cimetière je ne le voyais plus de la même manière malgré le fait qu'il reste égoïste et imbu de lui-même, mais je savais à présent que c'était un genre de bouclier pour se protéger, un peu comme moi…

Je m'assois sans un regard envers mon partenaire et essayais de me concentrer sur le cours ce qui risquait d'être compliqué vu mon aversion pour cette matière. Les minutes passaient et… RIEN ! On ne va pas s'en plaindre après tout. Il se contentait de fixer le tableau comme s'il n'était pas présent. L'heure fut longue et pesante, à la sonnerie, je rangeais mes affaires et sortis de la classe et vis qu'Edward était accoudé sur le mur en face, je le regardais et malgré les cernes visibles sur son visage il était toujours beau...

- **Bella,** me dit celui-ci lorsque j'arrivais à sa hauteur

- **Oui,** dis-je simplement

**- Écoute, j'ai bien réfléchi à ce que tu m'as dit lors de la sortie cinéma…**

**- Oui et ?** Mes sourcils étaient maintenant froncés, il avait réfléchi à quoi au juste ?

- **J'avais tort, je n'aurais pas dû me comporter de la sorte vis-à-vis de toi… je crois que mon comportement n'est pas qualifiable, tu ne m'avais rien fait et j'ai passé mes nerfs sur toi… j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes dans ma vie et je pense que cela a influencé mon attitude et puis il faut dire aussi que personne ne m'avait tenue tête depuis longtemps… je ne te dis pas ça en me cherchant des excuses, mais au moins pour que tu le saches…** finit-il, il y avait à présent dans sa voix du regret ?

**- D'accord… merci pour ton explication, tu sais il me faudra quand même du temps pour essayer de te croire … j'espère que tu le comprendras, mais si tu veux on pourrait… repartir à zéro ?**

Il me fit un sourire un coin qui, j'imaginais, devait en faire craquer plus d'une

_Toi aussi ma vieille_

-** D'accord, bonjour moi c'est Edward Cullen et toi comment t'appelles-tu ?**

Je rigolais franchement

**- Salut moi c'est Isabella, mais je préfère nettement Bella,** répondis-je en souriant

**- Enchanté Bella**

**- Moi de même, j'ai hâte de connaître le véritable Edward Cullen, mais sache que c'est ta dernière chance, sinon s'en est fini de ma bonne résolution, d'accord**

-** Bien,** dit-il, **merci beaucoup**

-** Ne me remercie pas trop vite Cullen** souriais-je en partant vers mon prochain cours

POV E

Je ne voulais plus faire semblant, je ne voulais plus me cacher derrière mon masque, du moins envers Bella, de ce que j'avais pu constater d'elle, c'est qu'elle était quelqu'un de super, mais je savais qu'à présent je n'avais plus le droit à l'erreur, elle avait été claire sur ça… je ne voulais pas la décevoir .

_Tu commences à parler comme une fillette, railla ma conscience_

_Ce n'est pas toi qui voulais que je me comporte mieux ?_

_Peut-être bien, mais de là à te lancer dans la romance il y a une différence._

À l'heure de la pause je me dirigeais vers le réfectoire et cherchais mes sœurs des yeux, elles étaient attablées avec Bella et ses frères. Je me dirigeais donc vers celles-ci

**- Euh… je peux m'asseoir ?** Demandais-je en me rappelant soudain ma dernière rencontre avec les frères de Bella

**- Non,** dit Emmett d'un ton catégorique,** tu vois ici c'est NOTRE table, va te chercher une place ailleurs**

Alice éclata de rire accompagnée par Bella

**- Ton imitation de mon frère est pathétique, mais tellement drôle,** dit celle-ci

**- C'est bon** me dit Bella entre deux rires,** tu peux t'asseoir**

**- Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ma puce ? Dois-je te rappeler de qui on parle là ?** Intervient encore Emmett

-** Je l'ai pardonné, fais en autant,** dit-elle simplement, **aller tu ne vas pas rester debout pendant trois heures non ?** Finit-elle en me regardant alors que j'étais toujours debout.

Je m'assois donc avec eux et bizarrement ils avaient tous trouvé une occupation, on sentait la tension qui pesait, le silence régnait comme si nous étions tous en deuil et cela était uniquement ma faute et j'en étais conscient.

**- Bon** dit Jasper** j'en ai marre de ce silence ! alors dis-moi eddychounet, comme ça ma petite sœur a-t-elle réussi à dégonfler ta grosse tête ?**

Je rigolais à sa question qui n'en était pas réellement une, mais je m'y attendais

**- Et bien elle a réussi à trouver une aiguille assez grosse pour la percer** rétorquais-je en souriant, je savais que je devais rentrer dans son jeu.

Il resta bouche bée à ma réponse. Après ça, le repas se passa plutôt bien, les conversations avaient repris, malgré les piques méritées à mon égard qui pour la plupart venaient d'Emmett et j'avoue ne pas m'en être trop mal sorti vu qu'au final je ne suis ni allé à la morgue, ni à l'hôpital et même pas un petit bleu, on peut donc affirmer que ce fut une réussite totale. Le repas se termina dans une ambiance presque agréable. La suite de la journée fut plus monotone, il était enfin l'heure de rentrer et je me dirigeais vers le parking.

-** Eh !** m'interpella la voix d'un garçon, je me retournais pour voir qui c'était, et il s'agissait d'Emmett, j'aurais dû me douter que je ne m'en sortirais pas aussi facilement

**- Oui**, dis-je le plus naturellement possible

**- Tu joues à quoi avec ma sœur,** me dit-il mauvais, **tu crois que je ne sais pas ce que tu cherches ?**

**- Premièrement, je ne joue pas avec ta sœur et je ne cherche rien du tout !**

**- Ne fais pas l'innocent devant moi Cullen, tu crois que je ne sais pas que tu es un petit con ?**

Je ne dis rien car il n'avait pas tort, mais ce n'était pas moi, j'étais devenu une autre personne, hypocrite et manipulateur. Il remarqua mon silence et continua sur sa lancé.

**- Je te préviens, ma sœur n'est pas une de tes pouffiasses, si tu t'avises ne serait-ce que de la toucher, la regarder de trop près ou n'importe quoi qui me paraîtrait bizarre tu peux t'estimer mort, est-ce que je suis claire ?**

**- Limpide,** répondis-je d'un ton neutre

**- J'espère pour toi, parce que si Bella est naïve en croyant que tu peux changer, moi pas et je vais te surveiller, alors fais gaffe à ton cul si tu ne veux pas mourir prématurément.**

**- Bien.**

Il n'ajouta rien d'autre et partit en direction de sa voiture. Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'il était protecteur envers sa sœur

_ADIEU BELLA DANS TON LIT, sauf si tu tiens à te faire castrer rigola ma stupide conscience _

Heureusement, nous étions vendredi soir et j'avais deux jours de répit et j'en étais sincèrement heureux. J'allais pouvoir me détendre. Une fois arrivé à la maison, je n'eus pas le temps de poser un pied dans ma chambre, qu'Alice me sauta dans les bras

-** Oh je suis si contente que tu te sois rendu compte que ton comportement était totalement stupide et que tu donnes une chance à Bella, tu verras elle est super GÉNIALE tu ne le regretteras pas !**

**- Techniquement c'est elle qui m'a laissé une chance** rétorquais-je en me moquant

**- Rooooh ! ne te moques pas de moi Edward ou sinon gare à toi, mais tu comprends ce que je veux dire par là...**

**- Oui je comprends très bien, je t'ai promis d'essayer, on verra bien maintenant ce qui va arriver**

-** Oui, oh et au fait avant que j'oublie et que tu te défiles,** sourit-elle, ce sourire ne me disait rien de bon mais vraiment rien, **ce soir**, continua-t-elle, il** y a Bella, Emmett et Jasper qui viennent à la maison se faire une soirée pizza DVD et tout ce qui va avec, ta présence est ABSOLUMENT indispensable !**

**- Oh que non Alice, tu m'entends ! je compte me DÉTENDRE, tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Et puis je n'en ai pas envie !** rechignais-je

**- Tu n'as pas le choix, si tu ne viens pas de ton plein gré, Rose est d'accord pour m'aider à te forcer et tu sais qu'on a toujours ce que l'on veut ?**

**- Alice s'il te plaît…** tentais-je, mais je savais que c'était en vain.

**- Merci !** dit-elle en sautant partout dans ma chambre, **tu dois être prêt pour 20 h, à ce soir frérot.**

Je regardais l'heure, il était déjà 19 h 00, j'avais encore un peu de temps, je me mis donc au piano et commençais à jouer la mélodie qui me trottait dans la tête depuis pas mal de temps, elle exprimait ma frustration, mes craintes, ma joie, ma colère, toutes ces émotions qui avaient pris possession de mon corps depuis que je l'avais rencontré, comment pouvait-_elle_ me faire ressentir des émotions aussi contradictoires. Mes doigts se baladaient sur le clavier à mesure que je ressassais mes dernières semaines, pouvoir extérioriser tout cela me faisait un bien fou. Je jouais et rejouais cette musique pour que ces notes s'impriment dans ma tête comme si je voulais les y ancrer à tout jamais… après un temps qui me sembla une éternité je m'arrêtais vider de tout, complètement à nu, à vrai dire comme si on m'avait enlevé ma carapace…

**- C'était… waouh… juste merveilleux, je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano**

Je me retournais pour voir la personne qui venait de me parler, celle-ci avait les larmes aux yeux, ils trahissaient les émotions que la musique lui avait fait ressentir, je pouvais clairement voir que ça l'avait touché.

POV B

Vendredi soir enfin ! J'allais pouvoir rester enfermé dans ma chambre sans que personne ne vienne me demander quoi que ce soit. Je préparais à manger pour Charlie et partis sous la douche qui me fit le plus grand bien. La journée avait été très longue. Il était tout juste 18 h 00 et j'étais heureuse d'avoir du temps pour moi. Je me calais sur mon lit lorsque mon téléphone vibra : Alice

**- Oui Alice,** dis-je en décrochant

**- Bella, tu sais que c'est vendredi soir ?** Demanda-t-elle

**- Oui je le sais mais…**

**- Tu sais ce que ça veut dire,** me coupa-t-elle, **ça veut dire qu'il faut qu'on fasse une soirée ensemble maintenant que toi et mon frère vous vous parlez !**

**- Heu Alice,** **sincèrement je n'ai pas vraiment très envie de faire une soirée…sortir ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc tu sais…**

**- Pas besoin de sortir,** dit-elle, **j'ai eu une super méga bonne idée et si on se faisait une soirée chez moi avec tes frères, ma sœur et mon frère ? Une soirée DVD pizza, jeux et autres, ça pourrait être sympa et comme ça tu ne peux pas refuser,** ajouta-t-elle, j'imaginais presque Alice en train de sautiller dans sa chambre avec un sourire machiavélique

**- Pff,** soupirais-je, **je n'ai pas le choix je suppose,** dis-je

**- Non effectivement sinon je viens te chercher moi, mais ça me ferait perdre un temps fou, mais si besoin je le ferai**

**- Ok ok, je viens, je dois être là pour quelle heure ?**

**- 19 h 30**

**- D'accord,** dis-je, je préviens les garçons à tout à l'heure

Je pris mon tel et envoya un message groupé à mes deux frères : « rendez-vous chez Alice pour 19 h 30 pour une soirée DVD, pizza et elle ne veut aucune excuse, tout le monde vient. Bisous à tout à l'heure. » Évidemment les réponses furent toutes les deux positives. Je partis me préparer, enfin c'est un grand mot, je mis un jean slim blanc avec des bottes marron et un haut qui s'accordait avec mes bottes. J'étais enfin prête, il était maintenant 19h et je partis chez Alice, je savais qu'il ne faudrait pas beaucoup de temps pour arriver chez elle, mais je n'aimais pas attendre et ne rien faire alors autant y aller directement. Je me garais devant chez elle et ne cessais d'admirer cette magnifique villa, à chaque fois. Pourtant, ce n'était pas la première fois que je venais, mais je trouvais cette maison splendide et je rêvais secrètement d'en posséder une, un jour. Je sonnais et Alice m'ouvrit directement comme si elle savait que c'était moi qui arrivais, elle me sauta dans les bras comme à son habitude et me traîna de force dans la maison

**- Je suis trop contente que tu sois là !**

-** En même temps Alice, tu ne m'as pas réellement laissé le choix** rétorquais-je

**- Ne gâche pas mon plaisir, tu verras on va bien rigoler !**

**- Je n'en doute pas…** dis-je sans aucun enthousiasme

**- Tu n'es pas drôle** dit mon amie en faisant sa moue made in Alice

**- Bon c'est quoi le programme ?**

-** Eh bien, on va aller dans ma chambre poser tes affaires, ensuite on va appeler pour commander les pizzas, mais ça on le fera quand il y aura tout le monde, mais avant il faut que j'aille chercher le lecteur DVD, tu pourrais s'il te plaît aller chercher Edward et lui dire de se préparer parce que je suis certaine qu'il n'a même pas encore commencé… sa chambre c'est la première en montant les escaliers à droite, merci beaucoup** dit-elle en s'éclipsant.

Je ne protestais même pas, à quoi bon ? Avec Alice cela ne servait strictement à rien d'émettre des plaintes ou autres c'est comme si elle n'écoutait rien ni personne sauf elle, je montais donc l'escalier et au fur et à mesure que je montais, j'entendais de plus en plus nettement une magnifique mélodie, une fois arrivée à hauteur de la porte d'Edward le spectacle qui se jouait devant mes yeux me lassa sans voix. Edward était assis devant un piano à queue et jouait sans aucune partition. Ses doigts volaient sur le clavier, les notes étaient tantôt douce et claire ce qui me faisait penser à de la joie, tantôt grave et sombre, qui me faisait penser à la peine, la colère ou la frustration. On voyait clairement qu'il jouait ses émotions, il vidait tout ce qu'il avait accumulé à travers cette mélodie, il transparaissait une certaine incertitude, de la peur et j'en fus surprise… je découvrais ici réellement qui il était, les notes s'imprégnaient dans ma tête, mon corps, mon cœur, comme si elles m'étaient destinées, sans même que je m'en rendes compte les larmes m'étaient montées aux yeux. Les notes se jouaient et rejouaient, et j'avais l'impression que cela faisait des heures que j'étais ici. Soudain la musique s'arrêta et le blanc, aucun bruit, aucun mouvement ne perturba cette atmosphère.

- **C'était… waouh… juste merveilleux, je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano** dis-je enfin après un moment

Il se retourna lentement, je vis à travers ses yeux tout ce qu'il ne disait pas, tout ce qu'il ressentait, ses yeux s'étaient accrochés aux miens pour y déceler je ne sais pas réellement quoi… on se regardait simplement, il n'y avait rien d'autre…

-** Hum… merci beaucoup** dit-il en rompant notre contact visuel et en se retournant,** je n'ai pas vu le temps passer… Alice va surement m'étriper, je ferais mieux de me changer…**

**- Oui…** dis-je un peu mal à l'aise, **je vais te laisser et heu… à tout à l'heure surement…**

Je sortis de la chambre déconcertée par ce que je venais de voir, un Edward désemparé, fragile, doux et ça me laissait sans voix…

_Dis plutôt que tu aurais bien voulu le prendre dans tes bras et l'embrasser !_

_Rien à voir, juste je ne pensais pas… je ne sais pas, je ne pensais pas que cela pouvait être possible…_

_Et bien il faut croire que les premières intuitions ne sont pas toujours les bonnes. _

Ma conscience n'avait pas tout à fait tort j'avais peut-être mal jugé Edward ou plutôt je n'avais pas regardé plus loin que ce qu'il me montrait. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre de mon amie ou celle-ci était en train de farfouiller partout

-** Tu fais quoi Alice ?**

**- Je cherche le lecteur, il n'est pas dans la salle où on range les affaires et je ne le trouve pas**

**- Tu veux de l'aide peut-être ?**

**- Non c'est bon ne t'inquiète pas** me dit-elle, mais mine de rien je m'inquiétais, sa chambre était un foutoir on aurait pu croire que des cambrioleurs étaient passés par là…après encore quelques vingtaines de minutes ou elle dérangea tout et sortit tout, j'entendis un cri de victoire signe qu'elle venait de trouver l'objet de ses convoitises. Il était 20h et Emmett et Jasper venaient d'arriver. Je descendis donc les accueillir en les serrant dans mes bras

**- nous aussi, on est content de te voir Bell's** me dit Jasper

**- Où est l'organisatrice de cette soirée** demanda alors Emmett

**- Elle arrive, elle était allée chercher le lecteur DVD**

Ils se débarrassèrent de leurs affaires en attendant Alice, qui ne tarda pas à arriver

**- C'est bon** dit-elle en courant dans l'escalier, comment faisait-elle ça au juste ?** On peut regarder les films, j'ai pris 10 pizzas ça suffira vous croyez ?**

**- Avec tout ce que mange Emmett** ajoutais-je, **ça ne sera pas de trop.**

**- Ce n'est pas ma faute moi si j'ai faim dit celui-ci en se frottant le ventre**

Nous rigolions tous à cette dernière phrase.

**- Bon alors,** dit Edward en arrivant dans le salon où nous étions tous, **on regarde quoi comme film ?**

**- Romantique** dirent Rose et Alice en même temps

**- Ah non, je veux un film qui bouge moi** bougonna Emmett

-** À la dernière sortite que l'on a fait, c'est vous qui avez choisi le film donc là, c'est à nous de choisir, n'est-ce pas les filles ?** Dis-je à mon tour.

-** C'est sûr, moi je suis partante pour Pretty Woman** enchaîna Rose

-** Carrément dîmes-nous en même temps Alice et moi**

-** Mais les mecs faites quelque chose** dit Emmett **on va se taper un truc de gonzesse là**

**- Pour moi c'est bon** dit Edward en faisant un grand sourire à Emmett qui avait croisé ses bras signe qu'il boudait.

Nous nous installions donc tous sur le canapé, Rose s'était assise à côté d'Emmett qui boudait toujours, Alice s'était installée à côté de Jasper, il ne restait donc que la place à côté d'Edward, ma foi ce n'est pas comme si ça voulait dire quelque chose.

POV E

Le film venait de commencer et Bella était assise à côté de moi, je sentais sa respiration et son corps tendu, comme si ça la dérangeait d'être là...

-** Eh Edward ?** Me dit Emmett,** pas touche à ma sœur sinon gare à toi**

-** Emmett**, le réprimanda Bella, **tu joues à quoi là ?**

**- Je le préviens seulement,** dit-il les dents serrés

**- Et moi je te préviens seulement que je n'ai plus 10 ans et que je fais ce qu'il me plaît, que ça te plaise ou pas**, conclu Bella

Il marmonna quelque chose mais n'ajouta rien de plus, le film se passait dans le silence, je regardais Bella, qui à mesure du film changeait d'expression, je vis apparaitre des larmes lorsque les deux se sont quittés je crois, car je ne suivais pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait

**- Je m'ennuie** dit tout à coup Emmett

-** Et bah tu aurais mieux fait de ne pas venir dans ce cas-là,** trancha Bella

Une fois de plus elle eut le dernier mot je m'étonnais devant l'autorité dont elle faisait preuve

-** C'est que tu fais peur quand tu grognes,** lui chuchotais-je à l'oreille

-** C'est pour ça que tu devrais faire attention à tes fesses Cullen,** dit-elle en murmurant également

Sa réplique me fit rire, ce qui la fit sourire, elle était belle lorsqu'elle souriait, tout son corps irradiait de joie et il n'y avait pas plus belle qu'elle à ce moment-là.

_SOS SOS SOS on a perdu Edward Cullen _

_Hahaha je suis mort de rire grognais-je à ce qui me sert de conscience_

Le film venait de se terminer et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est qu'Emmett en était heureux

**- De toute façon tu n'as aucun goût lui** balança Rosalie

**- Si justement** répliqua-t-il **et c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas aimé ce film** sourit-il

-** Oh! j'ai une idée** dit Alice en coupant ce qui serait devenu une dispute à coup sûr. **et si on se faisait un Action Vérité en mangeant les pizzas ?**

**- C'est un jeu pour les enfants ça !** dit Jasper

**- Mais non, ça se joue à n'importe quel âge !**

-** Moi je suis partante** dit Rosalie, **ça pourrait être amusant** dit-elle

**- Moi aussi** ajoutais-je

Tout le monde finit par suivre on se mit donc dans le salon les pizzas ouvertes pour que tout le monde se serve et ce fut Alice qui commença.

- **Alors, Jasper** dit-elle en souriant de toutes ses dents, **action ou vérité ?**

**- Vérité**

**- Endroit le plus insolite ?** Demanda-t-elle

**- Euh…dit-il en rougissant, eh bien… je crois que c'était dans le placard du directeur alors qu'il était dans son bureau…**

**- ÉNORME,** commenta ma sœur

**- À moi** dit-il en évitant son regard, **Bella** dit-il en souriant,** action ou vérité ?**

**- Heu...** réfléchit-elle, **action** dit-elle, le sourire de jasper s'agrandit à sa réponse

POV B

J'avais répondu action et mon frère souriait encore plus, à cet instant il est vrai que je m'attendais à tout et n'importe quoi et j'avoue que j'avais peur

-** Tu dois embrasser l'un des garçons présents dans cette pièce,** dit-il enfin

**- Mais** protestais-je, **tu sais très bien que je ne t'embrasserais pas, ni Emmett…**

**- Trop tard** dit-il

Il me le paierait, il pouvait en être sûr et certain

_Te plains pas Swan, tu vas embrasser un véritable dieu vivant, c'est pas tout le monde qui a cette chance alors embrasse le et tais-toi !_

Je m'approchais presque à reculons d'Edward et Jasper rigola, rien qu'en voyant ma motivation

**- Tu ne vas pas à un enterrement** me dit-il en se tordant de rire

-** Sale traitre, tu me le paieras soit en certains,** dis-je en souriant

J'arrivais auprès d'Edward, je le regardais et son visage était impassible, en fait, il s'en fichait, je me penchais vers lui et mes lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les siennes, dans un premier temps je ne ressentis rien puis je sentis des picotements partout dans mon corps, ses lèvres étaient douces, sensuelles, parfaites. Nos bouches bougeaient en harmonie comme si elles avaient toujours attendu ça.

**- Bon c'est bon là** dit Emmett **vous n'allez pas non plus vous sauter dessus !**

Son commentaire me ramena à la réalité et je m'éloignais de lui en regardant ses yeux au passage il y avait la même lueur que dans les miens, de l'incompréhension face à ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais aussi autre chose et je ne savais pas ce que cela représentait. La soirée continua sur le même ton entre fou rire et action farfelu, Rosalie dù nous faire une danse sensuelle sur Shakira et Emmett avait littéralement bavé devant elle que ça en avait été tordant, j'avais réussi à me venger de Jasper, il avait eu comme gage de nous faire le service toute la soirée avec pour seul vêtement un tablier rose avec des carreaux blancs, Alice était devenu écarlate à la vue de Jasper dans cette tenue et les autres en avaient bien profité. Il était plus de 4h du matin lorsque tout le monde décida d'aller se coucher, il y avait une chambre par personne, car la maison était grande, mais mon petit doigt me disait qu'Alice et Jasper dormiraient ensemble et que Rose et Emmett aussi. Alice m'avait donné une chambre juste à côté de celle d'Edward

_Évidemment, pour que tu puisses, je ne sais pas, par inadvertance te retrouver dans sa chambre_

_Jamais de la vie ! _

_Tu es désespérante Isabella Marie Swan, sincèrement _

Je fis taire ma conscience en grognant et me dirigeait vers la chambre qui m'avait été attribué, je me mis en pyjama et partis me coucher, le sommeil m'envahis en moins de cinq minutes

POV E

Le baiser avec Bella avait provoqué en moi des frissons dans tout le corps, des picotements sur ma peau et j'avais aimé ça… je ne savais pas trop ce que cela voulait dire, mais il était certain que cette fille ne me laissait pas indifférent. Il était prêt de 4h du matin et j'étais épuisé. Je réfléchirai à la question demain matin lorsque mes idées seront plus claires, je partis donc dans ma chambre, me changea et me mis dans mon lit, mais je n'arrivais pas m'endormir malgré la fatigue, je me mis donc à lire, vers 5h du matin je décidai qu'il fallait dormir lorsque j'entendis

**- NON**

La voix venait de la chambre de Bella, je sortis de ma chambre et pénétrai dans la sienne, elle était dans son lit et bougeait ou plutôt se débattait dans son sommeil

**- S'IL TE PLAIT NON !** cria-t-elle de nouveau

**- Bella**, la secouais-je, **Bella** **réveilles-toi** criais-je à mon tour, ses yeux s'ouvrirent et elle fondit en larmes

Je la pris dans mes bras et la consola, ses larmes ne cessaient de couler, la voir comme ça me faisait mal au cœur, elle semblait si fragile en cet instant, si vulnérable que j'avais envie de la protéger. Au bout d'un moment, ses larmes ont cessé de couler.

**- Désolé de t'avoir réveillé** me dit-elle en essuyant les rescapés

**- Tu ne m'as pas réveillé je ne dormais pas,** dis-je en la gardant encore un peu dans mes bras,** tu veux en parler ?**

-** Je ne sais pas… je n'ai pas envie que tu aies pitié ou que tu me voies autrement, je ne veux pas que tu me plaignes…** dit-elle en sanglotant

**- Je ne ferais jamais rien de tel tu peux en être sûr, tu sais tu peux tout me dire**

**- Je… je ne sais pas…**

**- Ça te ferait du bien de te libérer de ce lourd fardeau,** dis-je, **mais si tu ne veux pas me le dire je comprends** ajoutais-je

**- J'ai peur** m'avoua-t-elle, j**'ai peur de ce que tu penseras, peur d'être rejeté après, j'ai terriblement peur…**

**- C'est normal d'avoir peur, mais sache que je ne te jugerai jamais.**

-** D'accord,** me dit-elle, **mais ne m'interrompt pas sinon je n'aurais jamais le courage de tout te raconter**

**- Bien** dis-je simplement

**- Bien alors…**

* * *

><p><span>ne m'en voulez pas trop d'avoir coupé ce chapitre ici... =)<span>

n'hésitez pas à laisser vos impression, commentaire ou autre

je tiens aussi a dire que je ne posterais pas pendant les vacances de noel car je ne serais pas chez moi, le prochain chapitre viendra à la rentrée, je vous souhaite donc de bonnes fête et une bonne année (en avance) 

liline-cullen


	7. note

Bonjour à toutes et à tous, pour des raisons personnels, je ne pourrais pas publier de suite, j'en suis désolé, des que je le pourrais je mettrais le prochain chapitre en ligne en espérant que cette histoire vous plait toujours malgré le peu de manifestation de votre part.

Bisous a toutes liline-cullen


	8. confidences

Bonjour à toutes et a tous, je tiens une fois de plus à remercier ma correctrice pour la correction de ce chapitre en particulier. Je suis aussi désolé pour le retard, pour celles et ceux qui suivent cette fiction. ce chapitre, est un peu celui ou on comprend tout et ou tout commence vraiment. voilà, je vous laisse a votre lecture.

* * *

><p>Bon alors voilà Maman s'est remariée avec un gars prénommé Phil, elle avait l'air heureuse, il est joueur de baseball en seconde division, mais très vite Phil a commencé à être violent avec maman, je m'interposais comme je pouvais, mais il était trop fort. Lorsque je commençais à me souvenir toutes mes émotions me revenait en même temps, la colère, la douleur, la peur… j'étais maintenant en face d'Edward, mais je ne le regardais pas, j'avais trop peur qu'après mon récit j'y lise de la pitié, du dégout parce que j'étais sale...<p>

**- Un soir,** commençais-je,** nous étions le 28 avril, je m'en souviens parce que c'était l'anniversaire d'Emmett, la journée s'était bien passée, nous avions beaucoup rigolé étant donné que Phil n'était pas là. Maman avait acheté un gâteau au chocolat pour Emmett et un à la fraise pour moi étant donné que je ne suis pas vraiment fan de chocolat, on avait fait une bataille d'eau dans le jardin et on rigolait comme des mômes de 4ans, je souriais à ce souvenir heureux, mais ça faisait tellement de bien de vivre un peu. En fin de journée nous avions tout rangé et on avait fini par une partie de Scrabbles, évidemment Emmett avait perdu en beauté et j'avais gagné haut la main, il avait boudé parce que soi-disant je trichais alors qu'il était seulement nul, rigolais-je, je levais les yeux et vis un sourire sur les lèvres d'Edward, mais voilà, continuais-je Emmett et Jasper sont sortis finir la soirée avec leurs amis et vers 22h Phil est rentré, maman et lui se disputaient comme d'habitude, de nouveau Phil s'est énervé et a commencé à être violent avec maman, elle lui criait dessus lui disant d'arrêter, mais il était trop énervé...**

_Je m'arrêtai pour essayer de ne pas pleurer mais repenser à ça me faisait mal…_

**- C'était sûrement à cause de tout l'alcool qu'il avait ingurgité, lui expliquais-je, il la frappait, encore et encore, de plus en plus fort jusqu'à ce qu'elle tombe à terre et lui il rigolait...** **je pensais que c'était fini, vraiment j'ai cru qu'il en avait fini avec nous qu'il avait eu ce qu'il voulait... mais non… il a pris ma mère et l'a attachée sur une chaise, il l'a secoué pour la réveiller, elle se réveilla faiblement et essaya de se dégager, mais il avait serré les liens trop forts.**

« Regarde bien, lui a-t-il dit »

_Les larmes avaient commencé à couler, car ce qui allait suivre avait été mon enfer personnel et me souvenir de ça me tuait de l'intérieur, ça me rendait sale, ça me rendait faible face à lui..._

**- il s'est tourné vers moi qui m'étais cachée dans la cage d'escalier pour écouter la dispute, je me suis mise à crier, lui avait ce sourire niait... il s'approcha de moi de plus en plus, en me disant d'être sage… j'ai voulu m'enfuir, mais ses mains se sont faites oppressantes sur mon cou, il me disait que je j'étais belle et tentante... je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il cherchait, mais j'allais bientôt le découvrir... il m'emmena dans le salon où ma mère était toujours sur sa chaise pleurant**

« Regarde comment je m'occupe de ta fille, lui dit-il »

-** il m'allongea de force sur le sol et commença à passer ses mains sous mon tee-shirt en touchant mes seins... je me débattais, mais il faisait comme avec maman et me disait de rester tranquille... maintenant il avait retiré mon tee-shirt et se mit à sucer mes tétons qui durcirent immédiatement, j'en voulais à mon corps de réagir à ce salaud ! il me donnait des nausées, lui, a dû prendre ces réactions pour un consentement, car il continuait... je me débattais toujours, mais je commençais à être à bout de force... il descendit le long de mon ventre en s'attardant à chaque mouvement, comme si j'étais son trophée et qu'il voulait en profiter...,** je pleurais maintenant mais n'osais toujours pas regarder Edward

« Tu vas voir, tu vas adorer, m'a-t-il dit en ricanant »

« NON, criais-je »

**- Ses bras se faisaient de plus en plus violent, j'entendais ma mère qui hurlait derrière moi, je l'entendais le supplier et pleurer, mais il n'y fit pas attention et il commença à dégrafer mon jean, à présent il ne me restait plus que ma petite culotte... il passa sa main par-dessus en douceur, comme pour en profiter, pour se faire plaisir... et une fois de plus mon corps réagit à ce salaud ! J'avais cessé de me débattre... ça ne servait strictement à rien, personne nous entendait et personne ne viendrait m'aider, alors à quoi bon ? « tu es faible Bella » pensais-je, mes nausées étaient de plus en plus fortes, j'avais un mal de ventre à vomir... quant à lui, il m'arracha littéralement mon dernier vêtement... il passait ses mains sur mon sexe nu à présent... lorsque sa langue descendit vers ma fente intime je recommençais à me débatte, mais un coup en pleine figure m'arriva et ça me sonna pour de bon... il faisait maintenant des vas et viens avec sa langue et l'enfoncer de plus en plus dans mon sexe... il me mordait de temps à autre pour m'arracher des cris dont il était satisfait... il dégrafa à son tour son jean et en sorti son sexe, j'étais tellement sonné que lorsqu'il s'approcha de ma bouche en m'ordonnant de le sucer, je m'exécutai sous peine de me prendre un coup... je lui fis donc une fellation et mes nausées s'intensifiaient au point de vomir... il n'a pas dû apprécier vu qu'un autre coup est arrivé... sans plus attendre il a introduit ses doigts répugnants dans mon intimité avant de me pénétrer brutalement, ce qui m'arracha un cri de douleur monumental, il fit des vas et viens en gémissant... au bout d'un moment, il arriva à l'orgasme et se déversa en moi...**

« On se reverra, me dit-il une fois s'être retiré de moi. »

**- Un dernier coup s'abattit sur moi et je perdis connaissance. Je me suis réveillé une semaine plus tard à l'hôpital et on m'annonçait que ma mère était morte suite aux coups de ce salaud, je me suis juré alors qu' il paierait !** finis-je mon récit, en larmes, je me sentais sale, mal… mais surtout j'avais peur… peur de sa réaction, peur de ce qu'il pourrait penser…

POV E

Au fur et à mesure de son récit, mon ventre se serrait de plus en plus, mes poings étaient serrés au maximum, j'avais des envies de meurtres ! J'avais envie de lui arracher les couilles à ce connard pour ce qu'il avait fait subir à ma Bella, à sa mère, la forcer à regarder ça … c'est inhumain il ne mérite pas de vivre… je comprenais mieux sa réaction de l'autre jour… je n'aurais jamais cru qu'elle avait pu vivre un enfer pareil… j'étais dégouté, pas d'elle, mais que ce soit à elle que c'était arrivé, elle ne méritait pas ça, elle était si innocente… comment avait-il pu ? Bella avait toujours les yeux baissés et pleurait toujours

**- Regarde-moi Bella**, lui dis-je enfin

-** Non, je n'ai pas envie de voir tes yeux Edward… je n'ai pas envie d'affronter ce que je vais y lire…**

**- S'il te plaît** dis-je en lui prenant la main.

Tout doucement elle leva ses yeux et me regarda, elle ne dit rien pendant un moment et je repris la parole

-** Tu veux vraiment savoir ce que je pense ? Je vais te le dire, je suis dégouté, écœuré, en colère** dis-je, **mais tu vois** continuais-je **cela ne te concerne pas, je suis dégouté que quelqu'un puisse faire une telle chose, écœuré par ce qu'il t'a fait subir ainsi qu'à ta mère, en colère que personne n'ait rien vu avant , en colère contre ce connard pour t'avoir fait du mal autant physiquement que moralement… tu n'aurais jamais dû avoir à subir ça et ça me tue, car personne n'a pu te protéger de lui, je la regardais toujours dans les yeux, mais tu vois poursuivis-je je t'admire pour ton courage, ton audace, je t'admire d'essayer de t'en sortir, je t'admire de ne pas t'être laissé dépérir, je n'aurais jamais pu le faire à ta place et rien que pour ça je t'admire**

**- Tu ne devrais pas m'admirer…** me dit-elle**… j'ai voulu mourir, je l'ai réellement souhaité et parfois je le souhaite encore. J'aurais tellement aimé être à sa place, car vivre ici sans elle c'est l'enfer, j'ai essayé d'en finir avec la vie, tu comprends lorsque j'étais à l'hôpital et qu'on m'a annoncé que je ne la reverrais plus jamais j'ai tout essayé pour mourir je ne voulais pas rester dans ce monde où elle n'était plus et où je devrais vivre avec ce qu'il m'avait fait…**

Ses dernières révélations m'avaient donné encore plus mal au ventre, elle avait tenté de se tuer pour ne plus souffrir, elle avait essayé d'en finir avec sa vie alors que celle-ci n'avait même pas commencée… que ce serait-il passer si elle avait réussi ? Je ne l'aurais jamais connu et ça me fit mal dans tout mon cœur… cette idée m'était inconcevable…

**- Mais tu es toujours là,** dis-je après un long silence**, tu es toujours là**

**- Oui mais à quel prix ?** Me dit-elle

Je ne répondis rien car sa question n'en était pas une, je la pris seulement dans mes bras et la berça en lui fredonnant une musique qu'elle m'avait inspirée

-** Merci,** me dit-elle au bout d'un moment

**- Tu me remercies de quoi au juste** demandais-je surpris

**- De m'avoir écouté, de ne pas avoir pitié de moi, de ne pas t'être enfui en courant après ce que je t'ai dit…**

-** Tu n'as pas à me remercier et je ne serais jamais partis en courant au contraire, maintenant j'ai envie de te protéger comme la prunelle de mes yeux, tu mérites d'être protégé Bella…**

Elle ne me répondit rien et la pris à nouveau dans mes bras, j''avais l'impression que sa place était là, pour toujours, je ne voulais plus qu'elle parte, je ne pensais même plus à l'avoir comme je me l'étais dit au début, elle était différente et elle ne méritait pas qu'on la prenne juste pour le sexe, elle méritait d'être aimée, chouchoutée, vénérée même... et j'espérais qu'un jour je pourrais être celui qui se tiendrait à ses côtés.

**- Tu devrais essayer de dormir un peu** lui dis-je après un moment

**- D'accord,** dit-elle en se séparant de moi

**- Bonne nuit Bella, je suis à côté si tu as besoin, n'hésite surtout pas**

**- D'accord…** encore merci dit-elle

POV B

Il n'était pas dégouté, il ne s'était pas enfui en courant, il m'avait réconforté et avait été avec moi… ça m'avait fait du bien d'enfin en parler avec quelqu'un, je n'aurais jamais cru un jour que ça serait à lui, mais il était digne de confiance et puis j'avais besoin de lui dire, j'avais besoin qu'il sache… j'essayais de me rendormir, mais impossible, les derniers évènements m'avaient chamboulé au plus haut point… je sortis donc de mon lit et me dirigeai vers sa chambre, pourquoi ? Je ne sais pas vraiment en réalité… arrivée devant sa porte j'entrai doucement

-** Qui est-ce ?** Demanda-t-il

**- C'est Bella,** dis-je

-** Bella ?** Demanda-t-il surpris, **que fais-tu ici ?**

**- Eh bien… je n'arrivais pas à dormir et je n'ai pas envie de dormir seule… et tu m'as dit que si j'avais besoin…**

**- Viens-la,** me dit-il

Je me dirigeais vers son lit où il m'avait laissé de la place, j'hésitai à monter dans son lit et il s'en rendit compte

Ne t'inquiète pas Bella, je ne te ferai rien, tu peux en être sûr.

Sa déclaration me rassura, je montai dans son lit et me calai dans l'oreiller

**- bonne nuit Edward**

**- bonne nuit Bella,** dit-il

Il se tourna et s'endormit instantanément, contrairement à moi, je repensais à tout depuis que nous nous connaissions, notre « relation » était vraiment bizarre, je ne savais même pas ce que nous étions, potes ? Amis ? Plus ? Je n'en savais strictement rien et j'avoue que ça me travaillait. Je savais seulement que maintenant je tenais à lui sinon je ne lui aurais jamais avoué mon passé, je savais également que sa vie à lui non plus n'avait pas été toute rose, l'épisode du cimetière en était la preuve. J'avais envie qu'il se confie à moi comme je l'avais fait... J'avais envie de comprendre qui il était réellement… Edward se retourna dans son sommeil et ses deux bras vinrent m'encercler d'une façon protectrice comme s'il n'avait plus envie de me voir repartir, je me sentais bien dans ses bras, je m'enfonçais plus vers lui jusqu'à rencontrer son corps et m'endormis tout de suite.

POV E

Je me réveillais doucement après avoir très bien dormi, mon réveil était serein, je me sentais bien, je décidai donc de garder les yeux fermés encore un peu pour profiter de cette sérénité qui avait été très rare depuis longtemps… je sentis un corps bouger à côté de moi, c'est vrai que Bella avait dormi ici et j'étais à peu près certain que c'était grâce à sa présence que j'avais aussi bien dormi cette nuit, elle s'agitait signe qu'elle se réveillait

**- bonjour** me dit-elle

**- bonjour belle au bois dormant, tu as bien dormi ?**

**- très bien à vrai dire, je n'ai pas envie de descendre pour le moment** me dit-elle

**- mais il faut que tu manges** dis-je

-** plus tard** me dit-elle,** je suis bien là**

**- j'ai une idée, je reviens, bouge pas**

Je descendis en 4ème vitesse dans la cuisine, je préparai un petit déjeuner au lit pour ma belle, je fis des toasts grillés, préparai une carafe avec du jus d'orange pris du chocolat, lait, café, car je ne savais pas ce qu'elle prenait le matin, du pain, du beurre, mit tout sur un plateau et remontai dans ma chambre. L"avantage à cette heure-ci, c'est que personne n'était réveillé. Une fois arrivé dans la chambre...

**- le déjeuner de mademoiselle est servi**

**- oh,** dit-elle en regardant le plateau plein,** tu me gâtes là, merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas quoi dire**

**- ne dit rien et mange si tu veux me faire plaisir.** Dis-je simplement

J'installais le plateau sur le lit et m'assit à côté de Bella, qui regardait celui-ci avec gourmandise, on mangea dans la bonne humeur, on parla de tout et de rien.

**- Je peux te poser une question ?** Me demanda-t-elle après un moment

**- Évidemment**

**- Tu ne t'énerves pas d'accord ?**

**- Pourquoi le ferais-je, d**emandais-je surpris par sa requête

**- Promets-le**

**- Je te le promets,** répondis-je très sérieux

**- Qui était Stéphy ?** me demanda-t-elle

Dire que je m'attendais à TOUT sauf à cette question était un pur euphémisme, comment pouvait-elle savoir ?

-** Comment tu sais ?** Demandais-je choqué

**- Je… et bien tu te souviens de la soirée cinéma que l'on a fait tous ensemble**

**- Oui,** dis-je en commençant à comprendre

**- Et bien après que je t'ai demandé de choisir ce que tu voulais je t'ai suivi, je sais très bien que je n'aurais pas dû et crois-moi j'en suis désolé; je t'ai vu au cimetière… j'ai entendu ce que tu lui as dit…**

Je lui en voulais de m'avoir volé ce moment-là avec elle… mais en même temps j'étais heureux qu'elle m'en parle, je pense qu'il est temps de lui dire à mon tour

**- Sache que je t'en veux de m'avoir suivis, tu n'avais pas le droit de me voler ce moment avec Stéphy mais maintenant c'est fait et je pense que je vais pouvoir te raconter**

**- Je suis désolé Edward je n'aurais jamais dû te suivre,** me dit-elle quand même

**- Je sais**

**- Je t'écoute si tu veux en parler,** dit-elle simplement.

**- Tu vois,** commençais-je **au collège j'étais plutôt du genre discret à ne pas me faire remarquer et ne pas avoir beaucoup d'amis, ma timidité a joué beaucoup dans le fait que la plupart du temps j'étais tout seul, je restais dans mon monde, les livres, la musique et autres, arrivé au lycée, ma sœur Alice en a eu marre que je reste tout le temps tout seul, elle m'a donc présenté à ses amis, mais avec eux ça n'a pas réellement accroché, nous étions trop différents, mais voilà Stéphy est arrivée, une fille grande, avec des yeux bleus turquoise à en faire pâlir beaucoup de filles, de magnifiques cheveux brun et bien faite physiquement et je sais pas pourquoi, mais elle a essayé de rester avec moi, au début je ne lui répondais pas, mais elle a insisté et aujourd'hui je ne sais toujours pas pourquoi moi. Toujours étant qu'au bout d'un moment j'ai commencé à l'apprécier et que nous sommes devenus de bons amis, elle me comprenait comme personne ne me comprenait, pas même ma jumelle. J'ai découvert que c'était une personne vraiment ouverte, qui au fil du temps est devenu ma sœur de cœur. On se racontait tout, même les petits détails insignifiants. On était toujours que tous les deux, des gens ont essayé de rentrer dans notre groupe, mais il n'y restait jamais, car ils avaient l'impression d'être exclu. Au bout d'un moment tout le monde nous pensait fiancé depuis longtemps, personnellement ça ne me gênait pas, puisqu'elle et moi savions que c'était seulement de l'amour fraternel.**

Je fis une pause pour voir le visage de Bella, il était concentré sur mes paroles, son cerveau semblait réfléchir à chaque mot que je prononçais, je pris une inspiration et continua

**- Comme tous les matins ou presque, le gros lourdaud de service collait Stéphy. Je détestais ça, mais elle l'appréciait... Beaucoup trop à mon goût. Je me suis énervé contre lui, je me rappelle chaque mot prononcé :**

« Hey gros lourdaud, tu ne voudrais pas ne serait-ce qu'un matin, un seul dans ta foutue vie, lui foutre la paix »

« Edward, m'avait dit Stéphy outrée »

« C'est vrai, il est collant et ne veut qu'une seule chose, avais-je grogné »

« EDWARD ANTHONY CULLEN, m'avait-elle hurlé furieuse, pour qui tu te prends? Tu ne serais pas jaloux quand même ? »

« De lui? Avais-je rigolé, aucune chance ! Dis-je en partant, tu fais ce que tu veux après tout ! »

-** Tu vois** repris-je, **je savais que ce mec n'était pas clean, je le sentais qu'il n'était pas bien, mais elle m'avait blessé dans mon foutu égo et je n'ai même pas cherché à l'empêcher d'aller avec lui, je n'ai rien fait, je suis seulement parti en la laissant avec ce mec que je savais pas honnête… lorsque je suis rentré mes parents mon annoncé qu'elle avait été retrouvée morte dans la forêt… c'était ma faute, seulement ma faute parce que je n'avais pas voulu me rabaisser et écouter mon cœur, je l'ai tué à cause de mon foutu égo…**

POV B

Il se pensait coupable de sa mort il s'en voulait tellement que j'avais mal pour lui

**- Tu n'es pas responsable, tu ne pouvais pas savoir que ce type allait la tuer Edward tu n'aurais jamais pu savoir, ce n'est pas de ta faute** dis-je au bout d'un moment

**- Si je suis responsable** me dit-il j**e le savais qu'il n'était pas net j'aurais dû la retenir… mais je n'ai rien fait…**

**- Ne dis pas que tu es responsable, tu n'aurais pas pu prévoir Edward je te jure tu n'es en rien responsable.**

**- Tu sais le pire là dedans ?** Demanda-t-il

**- Non** osais-je dire

-** Elle m'aimait, elle était amoureuse de moi…**

**- Comment le sais-tu ?** Demandais-je

**- Elle m'avait écrit une lettre,** dit-il en se levant du lit, il se dirigea vers la commode, ouvrit un tiroir et en sortie une feuille, **tiens** me dit-il en me la tendant lie et tu comprendras

Je déliai la lettre et commençai à lire à voix haute

_« Mon cher Edward, il y a tant de choses que tu ignores à mon sujet et ces choses te concernent également, je n'arrive pas à te le dire de vive voix, j'ai tellement peur, peur que cela change ce qui a été établi entre nous, peur que tu me rejettes après ce que j'ai à te dire, peur que ces révélations changent ton comportement vis-à-vis de moi. J'ai donc préféré t'écrire cette lettre, en espérant qu'elle t'ouvrira les yeux._

_Tout a commencé ce jour où je t'ai rencontré, tu étais tellement timide, tu ne me parlais quasiment pas, tu passais ton temps dans ton monde, mais petit à petit tu as réussi à avoir confiance en moi et je te remercie de m'avoir accordé cette confiance, elle a été précieuse pour moi. On s'est énormément rapproché toi et moi, au point que tout le monde pensait que nous nous aimions d'un amour fou, or il n'en était rien. Dès le début tu m'as plu, ta façon de toujours me contredire quoi que je dise me plaisait, la façon dont tu me protégeais de tout le monde, tu as su être là pour moi à chaque moment, tu me réconfortais lorsque je pleurais, tu me faisais rire quand j'avais le cafard, tu ne m'as jamais abandonnée, tu me l'as toujours dit, j'étais ta petite sœur._

_Au début le fait que tu me considérais comme ta petite sœur était pour moi un privilège, je savais que beaucoup en rêvaient et que j'étais la seule en dehors de ta famille, mais bien vite je me suis rendu compte que mes sentiments envers toi avaient évolué, j'avais besoin de plus, j'avais besoin d'une chose que je savais impossible d'obtenir. Pourtant, tu as réussi à toucher mon cœur malgré toutes les barrières que j'avais mises pour le protéger, tu es devenu important à mes yeux, pas important comme un frère, tu es devenu important dans mon cœur d'une autre façon._

_J'ai mis beaucoup de temps à me rendre compte que j'étais amoureuse de toi, amoureuse de tout mon cœur même, j'ai pourtant essayé de nier ce sentiment, mais il revenait à chaque fois que je posais le regard sur toi, tu as réussi à décrocher mon cœur, tu as réussi à le réchauffer. Ce sentiment m'a donné l'envie de me battre pour toi, il m'a donné envie de toujours faire mieux, pour essayer d'arriver à ton niveau. Tout en toi me faisait me sentir à ma place à tes côtés, lorsque je nous regardais, je rêvais secrètement de pouvoir un jour former un vrai couple avec toi, pouvoir te tenir la main en public, pouvoir t'embrasser comme je l'ai si souvent espérée, pouvoir montrer à tout le monde que je suis à toi et qu'il n'y a que toi que j'aime._

_Aujourd'hui alors que je t'écris, j'ai compris que toi tu ne m'aimais pas, pas du même amour en tout cas, c'est pour cela que j'ai voulu rester « ta meilleure amie », c'est pour ça que j'ai enduré toutes ces filles qui te couraient après, malgré la jalousie que j'éprouvais, j'étais morte de jalousie, elle pouvait avoir tout ce dont moi je rêvais, mais que je n'aurais jamais. J'ai préféré te laisser dans l'ignorance, car je préférais t'avoir en tant qu'ami plutôt que tu disparaisses de ma vie, c'est une chose que je ne pourrais supporter… de te savoir avec une autre est douloureux, voir même insoutenable, mais savoir que tu ne veux plus de moi, même en amie serait pour moi mon arrêt de mort. Aujourd'hui lorsque je me plonge dans mes pensées je me dis que j'ai réellement de la chance de t'avoir dans ma vie et c'est pour cela que je ferai de mon mieux pour que tu sois heureux même si cela n'est pas avec moi, ton bonheur passe avant tout pour moi. _

_Je pense que tu sais à présent un peu mieux mes pensées envers toi, je ne m'attends à rien de ta part, je n'attends pas à ce que tu me dises que tes sentiments sont réciproques. J'avais seulement besoin de libérer ce secret qui devenait pesant au fil des jours et qui me rongeait de l'intérieur._

_À toi pour toujours, Stéphy » _

Je ne dis rien pendant un moment elle était folle amoureuse de lui, mais ne lui avait jamais avoué de peur de le perdre, car elle savait que ce n'était pas réciproque, cette fille avait sacrifié son propre bonheur pour que lui est le droit au sien, elle se savait amoureuse d'une personne qui ne l'était pas en retour, mais elle était restée pour lui jusqu'au bout… elle avait réellement du courage

**- Tu vois, elle m'aimait en amour, elle avait des sentiments pour moi et même si ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques je l'aimais plus que tout, comme ma propre sœur et j'aurais dû la sauver j'aurais dû, je n'avais pas le droit de l'abandonner, je lui avais promis de toujours être là pour elle, pour le meilleur et pour le pire, je lui avais promis de toujours être là quoi qu'il puisse arriver, mais je n'ai pas tenu ma promesse et elle est morte à cause de ça…**

**- Je suis certaine que de là où elle est, elle t'a pardonné et tu devrais en faire autant, tu devrais te pardonner Edward, je suis certaine qu'elle ne voudrait pas te voir comme ça à stagner, elle voudrait te voir vivre, te battre pour avancer, elle a tout fait pour que tu sois heureux, elle a sacrifié ses propres sentiments pour que toi tu puisses être heureux, aujourd'hui tu te dois de te battre pour essayer de trouver ce bonheur pour elle qui a tout fait pour que tu sois heureux, tu lui dois bien ça.** Dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux.

-** Tu as raison…** dit-il et **puis maintenant j'ai envie d'avancer, de commencer ma vie, je sais que c'est ce qu'elle aurait souhaité, merci de m'avoir écouté, de ne pas m'avoir jugé**

**- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Edward on a tous les deux vécu des choses dans notre passé et ce n'est certainement pas moi qui vais te juger, je ne suis pas là pour ça.**

-** Je sais, mais tout de même**

-** Je pense que nous ferions mieux de descendre maintenant, je pense qu'ils sont réveillés. En tout cas je ne regrette pas de m'être confié à toi.** Dis-je en souriant à mon ami

**- Moi non plus je ne regrette pas de t'avoir tout raconté, je pense que nous pouvons repartir sur de nouvelles bases désormais** dit-il

**- Je pense aussi,** dis-je,** aller on y va ?**

-** Je te suis**

Je ne sais pas où cela nous mènerait mais j'avais l'impression qu'à partir de maintenant tout irait bien.

* * *

><p>Et voila, j'attend vos impression sur ce chapitre, en espérant avoir vos avis , sur ce je vous laisse, passer une bonne semaine et courage a toutes et tous.<p>

liline-cullen


	9. s'aimer

**bonjour a toute, et a toutes , j'ai énormément de retard pour ce chapitre et j'en suis sincèrement désolée, beaucoup de choses ont fait que je n'ai pas pu poster avant , oui je sais que c'est facile de dire "désolée" mais bon j'espère quand même que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**je voulais aussi remercier celles qui ont mit cette fiction en alerte et ceux qui l'ont ajouter en favorit.**

** sur ce bonne lecture =)**

* * *

><p>POV B<p>

Trois mois s'étaient écoulés depuis que je m'étais confié à Edward et inversement, trois mois que nous avions décidé de repartir sur des nouvelles bases, trois mois que je vivais enfin un peu. Trois mois qui avaient changé pas mal de choses. Je savais que Jasper était amoureux d'Alice, il rougissait à chaque fois qu'elle était dans la même pièce que nous, il bégayait comme un gamin lorsqu'elle lui adressait la parole, mais il avait peur d'aller la voir pour lui avouer son amour alors qu'elle n'attendait que ça ! Elle était raide dingue de mon frère et quand je lui demandais pourquoi elle n'allait tout simplement pas lui avouer elle m'a simplement dit que ce n'était pas aux filles de faire le premier pas, mais au garçon. Elle pouvait toujours attendre avec Jasper. J'avais également remarqué le comportement étrange qu'avaient Rosalie et Emmett lorsqu'ils étaient dans la même pièce, c'est comme s'ils avaient installé une espèce de jeu entre eux, à savoir laquelle des deux auraient la dernière réplique, mais derrière leurs jeux je savais qu'Emmett craquait pour Rosalie, comment ? Très simple en fait, mon frère qui normalement couchait avec tout ce qui a des seins et de longues jambes épilées n'avait eu aucune conquête depuis qu'il connaissait Rosalie et c'était ça qui m'avait mis la puce à l'oreille, quant à Rosalie, elle était folle d'Emmett, mais avait peur de n'être qu'une fille de plus pour lui, elle préférait donc la jouer « je te déteste », ce que je trouvais bien dommage pour eux. Au fur et à mesure que le temps avait passé depuis cette soirée, notre groupe s'était vraiment rapproché, Emmett avait « pardonné » à Edward la conduite qu'il avait eue à mon égard et était même devenu inséparable avec Jasper, les filles et moi nous nous étions aussi beaucoup rapprochée, nous formions une bonne petite équipe, j'arrivais à être bien durant des journées entières parfois et ça montrait que je commençais à avancer ce qui était bon signe. Aujourd'hui on avait prévu de passer la journée à Port Angeles pour profiter du temps qui était ensoleillé quoique celui-ci ne nous permet pas d'aller se baigner, mais on pouvait aller se caler sur la plage et profiter du soleil.

**- Bella** entendis-je Charlie m'appeler, **il y a Alice en bas pour toi**

**- Fais-la monter,** répondis-je

Le temps pour moi de sortir du lit qu'elle était déjà là

**- Tu n'es pas prête ?** Dit-elle choquée

**- Euh… si, si bientôt, mais Alice, je n'ai pas de maillot pour aller à la plage**

**- T'inquiète j'ai tout prévu,** me dit-elle en me faisant un clin d'œil, qui je savais par expérience que ça ne présageait rien de bon, elle me tendit un sac que j'ouvris.

-** Alice** dis-je **ce n'est pas un maillot ça, ça ne me recouvrira rien,** le soit disant maillot, était un micro bikini bleu nuit, certes très beau, mais que je ne mettrai surement pas, **je ne mettrai pas ça Alice** dis-je d'un ton ferme.

**- Oh mais Bella, je suis sûr qu'il t'ira à la perfection !** essaye-le au moins avant de critiquer

-** Bon d'accord je l'essaye, mais je ne le mettrais pas**

**- Cause toujours, aller oust va le passer pour que je voie le résultat**

Je grognais, en me dirigeant vers la salle de bain et passais ce qu'Alice appelle un maillot, en me regardant dans le miroir, je me trouvais presque belle, il mettait mes formes en valeur sans trop que cela fasse vulgaire

**- Alors, tu sors ?**

**- J'arrive** soufflais-je

Lorsque je sortis de la salle de bain, Alice avait sa bouche qui formait un « O »

**- Tu es splendide, il faut absolument que tu restes avec ce maillot**

**- Alice, il n'est pas assez grand… j'ai l'air d'une…**

**- STOP,** me coupa-t-elle en mettant sa main devant ma bouche, **je ne veux pas entendre la suite, tu es parfaite ! ok ?**

**- Mais...**

**- Pas de mais,** dit-elle avec des yeux qui me disaient de ne pas continuer à argumenter sous peine de la mettre davantage en colère.

-** D'accord c'est bon je le mets, mais à une seule condition qui est non négociable**

**- Je t'écoute,** dit-elle en soupirant, je venais de gagner

**- Je prends un paréo avec moi pour me couvrir**

**- Bien, aller on y va**

**- On n'attend pas Rosalie ?** Demandais-je

-** Elle nous rejoint directement là-bas**

**- D'accord.**

J'enfilais une robe blanche avec des fleurs bleues dessus et nous partîmes en direction de la voiture d'Alice où son frère était déjà là, il nous avait attendu tout ce temps ? Je lui fis un sourire compatissant comme pour nous excuser. Je m'installais à l'arrière à côté d'Edward

**- Tu es très belle habillée comme ça,** me dit-il avec un sourire en coin, que j'avais réellement commencé à apprécier au fil du temps.

Je rougis instantanément

-** Merci beaucoup, tu n'es pas mal non plus dans ton genre** lui dis-je en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Alice démarra en trombe, je doute qu'elle respectait les limitations de vitesse mais qu'importe, la main d'Edward était sur la mienne à faire de petits cercles qui m'apaisaient vraiment, comment en étions-nous arrivés là allez-vous me dire ? Et bien après notre soirée « confidences », nous sommes devenus amis, si si et ce n'est pas une blague. Il avait même décidé de me protéger, lorsque je lui avais demandé pourquoi, il m'avait simplement répondu qu'il en avait besoin et c'est ainsi que s'est établi entre lui et moi un lien spécial, comme avec mes frères, mais plus profond que cela, je savais que je pouvais lui dire n'importe quoi mais qu'il ne me jugerait pas, je savais que je pouvais lui faire confiance dorénavant. C'est vraiment bizarre de parler ainsi après ce qui s'est passé, mais j'avais appris à le connaitre et au fil du temps il avait pris une place spéciale dans mon cœur. J'avais également appris à aimer être dans ses bras, je me sentais protégée comme si rien ne pouvait m'atteindre, je me sentais moi avec lui et c'est pourquoi notre relation est devenue comme elle était.

_Swan, Swan, Swan, tu sais que tu es irrécupérable, tu es Amoureuse de lui, tu vas te voiler la face combien de temps encore ? Non mais seulement pour savoir et que je m'achète des boules quiès_

_Tu ne veux pas mourir plutôt ? Demandais-je _

_Je te manquerais trop Swanny _

-** Oooé Bella,** me dit Alice, **on est arrivé, tu reviens parmi nous ?**

**- Je suis là c'est bon** grognais-je

Je sortis de la voiture et me mis à admirer la plage, moi qui adorais tellement y aller avec maman, j'aimais l'odeur de l'océan, le contact du sable sur moi, la chaleur du soleil qui se pose sur ma peau, la plage était mon endroit préféré depuis toujours. Je me dirigeais donc vers celle-ci avec un sourire béat.

POV … ?

Trois mois que je savais où Elle était, trois mois que j'épiais chacune de ses habitudes, le moindre de ses faits et gestes, je l'avais retrouvé, il était hors de question que je la laisse à nouveau m'échapper. De plus il fallait que je trouve un moyen pour l'avoir que pour moi ce qui impliquait agir lorsqu'elle devait se trouver seule et c'est pour cela que je devais la suivre partout. Je l'avais retrouvée par pur hasard, comme si Dieu lui-même voulait que je la récupère.

Flash-Back

Je n'en pouvais plus ! J'étais en manque d'elle, de sa peau nacrée, de son odeur, de son goût, il me la fallait ! J'étais toujours à Port Angeles et j'avais fait le tour de cette ville et elle n'y était pas, j'avais donc décidé d'aller à la prochaine ville qui se nommait Forks. Je payais le motel où je m'étais installé et partis plus frustré que jamais, le souvenir que j'avais d'elle me hantait et j'avais qu'une envie la posséder à nouveau, la prendre, la faire crier. Rien que de penser à elle, mon érection était devenue douloureuse, il fallait que je me trouve quelqu'un pour me soulager, sur la route pour me rendre à Forks, il y avait un bar nommé « le Twilight », je m'y rendrai ce soir pour y trouver une proie. En attendant je me dirigeais vers cette ville pour y trouver un endroit où je pourrais passer inaperçu, je m'arrêtais donc dans un motel où j'étais sûr que personne ne nous dirait quelque chose. Après avoir tout préparé je me dirigeais vers le Twilight. En entrant je fis le tour de la salle. De suite j'ai remarqué une fille brune, avec de longs cheveux bouclés, elle était de dos, mais elle me faisait penser à elle, j'avais d'ores et déjà trouvé ma proie. Je m'approchais d'elle à petits pas pour ne pas me faire repérer par son amie, je m'assis pas loin de celle que j'avais désignée sans toutefois qu'elle le remarque

**- Aller** entendis-je, **vient danser,** dit l'amie de la brune

**- Non, je n'en ai pas envie,** ronchonna la brune

**- Aller steuplllait !** dis l'autre avec une tête de cocker

**- Pffff tu m'énerves tu le sais ça ?** répliqua ma brunette

**- Merci, tu es la meilleure**

Elles se rendirent vers la piste de danse, j'attendis donc qu'elles y soient avant de me retourner pour enfin voir le visage de celle qui serait mienne ce soir, c'était ELLE ! Elle était là devant moi, elle se déhanchait au rythme de la musique, elle était tellement tentante que je l'aurais prise là devant tout le monde. Voir son corps qui bougeait comme ça, et qui était tout transpirant fit réveiller mon érection intensément, je grognais intérieurement, il fallait que je sois patient, car maintenant mon temps était arrivé, elle allait savoir qu'il est impossible de m'échapper

Fin du flash-back

Je l'avais suivi à la plage comme partout et j'attendais le moment opportun pour la faire de nouveau mienne, qu'elle profite, son heure viendra bientôt et à ce moment-là elle regrettera d'avoir ne serait-ce que penser à un autre homme, ne serait-ce que penser que je la laisserais un jour, ne serait-ce que penser me défier. Mais je gagne toujours et en l'occurrence c'est elle que je gagnerai.

POV E

Je crois que je suis amoureux d'elle, je ne supporte pas être éloigné d'elle, j'ai toujours envie de l'avoir dans mes bras, je suis heureux lorsqu'elle l'est, je suis triste si elle est malheureuse, j'ai le ventre noué à chaque fois que je la vois. La voir sourire est pour moi le plus beau cadeau qu'elle puisse me faire. En seulement trois mois elle est devenue le centre de ma vie, ça me fait peur parfois de penser ça, mais c'est la réalité, j'ai constamment besoin d'elle, j'ai besoin de sa présence, son odeur, ses câlins, j'ai besoin de parler avec elle, j'ai besoin qu'elle soit à mes côtés.

_Depuis quand tu es un romantique ?_

_Depuis que je suis amoureux _

_Si j'avais su qu'être amoureux te rendrait guimauve je t'aurais pas laissé faire_

On était arrivé à la plage, il faisait un temps magnifique pour la région, il fallait donc en profiter. Les filles se mirent en maillot, je jetais un regard à Bella, elle était encore plus belle si c'était possible, le maillot, lui allait à la perfection, elle ressemblait à une déesse même après avoir mis son paréo. Je n'arrivais pas à décrocher mes yeux d'elle, j'avais qu'une envie c'était de passer mes mains sur sa peau, pouvoir la caresser et l'embrasser.

_Tu es un pervers Cullen, mais à choisir je préfère ça à la guimauve_

Il n'avait pas tort je n'avais pas le droit de parler d'elle comme ça, elle était différente, elle méritait mieux que mes pensées salaces.

-** Ça vous dit une partie de Beach volley** proposa Emmett, il avait été tellement calme que j'avais fini par oublier qu'il était là ainsi que Jasper et Rosalie

**- Moi je suis partante,** dit Rosalie

**- Tu es sur blondie ?** Lui dit-il en souriant, **je ne voudrais surtout pas que tu te casses un ongle**

Ma sœur ne répondit rien ce qui pour elle était une première, elle qui détestait ne pas avoir le dernier mot

**- Tu devrais faire attention Em'** dis-je, **Rose est très douée en sport, ne la sous-estime pas et moi aussi je joue**

**- Moi aussi** ajoutèrent Jasper et Alice

**- Bella ?** Demanda Emmett

**- Euh…** dit-elle, **tu sais bien que le sport et moi… je ne suis pas vraiment très douée, je crois que je vais rester sur ma serviette à vous regarder**

**- Oh mais Bella, si tu ne joues pas on est un nombre impair et pour les équipes ça va être nul, vient jouer steuplaiiiit,** supplia Alice

**- Je n'ai pas envie de finir à la morgue Alice**

**- Aller je suis sûr on peut gagner, si on joue les filles contre les garçons, si tu fais une chute tu pourras arrêter, mais essaye au moins**

**- Bon c'est d'accord** céda-t-elle

On se retrouva donc à jouer les garçons contre les filles, au départ, on gagnait sans problème, car la seule bonne joueuse dans l'équipe des filles est Rosalie, mais très vite ce ne fut plus le cas.

POV B

On perdait, évidemment vu notre niveau au volley ça ne m'étonnait pas, mais le point positif était que je n'étais pas tombée et que je n'avais encore tué personne ce qui relevait du miracle.

**- Les filles réunion** dit Rose alors que les mecs gagnaient encore un point, **bon** continua-t-elle plus bas, **il est clair qu'on n'est pas au niveau, mais il faut qu'on gagne ce match rien que pour leur faire ravaler leur fierté.**

**- Mais comment** dit Alice désespérée, **on est nul, comment veux-tu qu'on gagne ?**

**- J'ai une idée brillante,** nous dit Rose avec un sourire qui ne me disait rien de bon, **nous sommes des filles pas vrai ?** Demanda-t-elle

**- Ah !, mais ouiiii !** répondit Alice, comme si elle avait compris ce qu'elle voulait dire, c'est une super idée

**- Euh…** dis-je **vous pouvez décoder parce que moi je n'y comprends rien à ce charabia**

**- Mais enfin Bella c'est évident, on est des filles, on va donc utiliser nos atouts de filles pour déconcentrer les garçons et ainsi gagner**

**- Je me charge d'Emmett,** dit Rosalie en souriant

**- Moi jasper** dit Alice **et toi Bella tu as Edward, vous êtes ok ?**

**- Carrément** dis-je emballer de gagner et de leur rabattre leur claquet

Le match repris donc, c'était au garçon de servir, Emmett était au filet avec Jasper et Edward au service, ce fut donc Alice et Rosalie qui se sont mise devant le filet. Rosalie triturait ses cheveux en regardant Emmett dans les yeux et se mordait la lèvre inférieure tout en passant sa langue dessus, ce qui eut un effet immédiat sur mon frère il suivait ses mouvements en déglutissant, ce qui me fit sourire, quant à Alice, elle était devant Jasper, elle s'approcha du filet et lui dit quelque chose dans l'oreille, ce qui eut là aussi un effet immédiat. Il s'immobilisa, et ne la quitta plus des yeux, ce qui fait que quand Edward fit son service et que les filles renvoyèrent la balle, aucun des garçons ne réagirent, on marqua donc le point ce qui nous fit sauter de joie. Les balles suivantes, les filles imaginaient diverses tactiques pour attirer l'attention des garçons et ainsi gagner le point. Nous étions maintenant ex æquo, voyant comment nous avions remonté, les garçons décidèrent de changer les positions, Edward se mit au filet, avec Jasper, ce fut donc à mon tour d'aller au filet, comment allais-je pouvoir troubler Edward ?

**- C'est le dernier point** annonça Rosalie, **les filles, on doit le gagner pour remporter le match, vous savez ce que vous devez faire, je compte sur vous.**

Jasper servi et j'essayais tant bien que mal de « séduire » Edward, mais la mission était dure, je dus faire appel à tout ce que je savais, c'est-à-dire, me dandiner, je sais que dit comme ça, ce n'était pas très classe mais tant pis si ça nous permettait de gagner, je fis comme Rose avec les cheveux et me mordis la lèvre et je réussis par avoir ce que je voulais, étant donné que lorsque la balle arriva sur Rose et que celle-ci fit un très beau smash, aucun des garçons ne contra, ce qui nous assura la victoire.

**- On est les meilleures les filles** criais-je

On fit la danse de la victoire et on explosa de rire en voyant la mine déconfite de chacun des garçons

**- Alors, c'est qui les meilleures?** Demanda Rosalie, en fixant Emmett avec un grand sourire

**- Non mais là vous avez triché !** protesta-t-il

**- Ne soit pas mauvais joueur chéri, on est les meilleures ne cherche pas** dit-elle en faisant un clin d'œil.

Après l'humiliation des garçons comme le disait Rosalie. Mes frères accompagnés des filles, se dirigèrent vers l'eau pour la goûter, ils sont fous, mais je les aime quand même. Quant à moi je me redirigeais vers ma serviette, pour essayer de prendre des couleurs.

**- Tu devrais mettre de la crème solaire,** me dit Edward en me la tendant

**- Tu as surement raison, je n'ai pas envie de finir en homard,** merci dis-je en la récupérant

J'enlevais donc mon paréo et commençais à me l'étaler sur les jambes, puis le ventre, les bras et le visage, je voulus en mettre dans le dos sauf que c'était mission impossible, pourquoi on n'avait pas le demi-tour intégré ?

**- Heu** dis-je en m'adressant à Edward, **pourrais-tu m'aider à me mettre la crème dans le dos** demandais-je en rougissant instantanément en imaginant ses mains sur moi

**- Tu es sûr ?** Demanda-t-il, je savais pourquoi cette question

**- Oui j'en suis sûre.**

**- D'accord**

Il prit de la crème, qu'il appliqua sur ma peau, j'appréhendais le toucher de ses mains sur moi… je sentis sa main se poser sur mon dos tout doucement comme s'il voulait me laisser le temps de me rétracter, à son contact mon corps se décrispa et je me détendis instantanément. Son toucher était doux, appliqué. Ses mains massaient chaque partie de mon dos soigneusement, ça me faisait le plus grand bien, ses mains quittèrent mon dos trop tôt à mon goût

**- Et voilà** me dit-il avec un air troublé

**- Merci…** dis-je en rougissant encore

**- Bah alors, ma Bella, tu essayes la teinte écrevisse ?** Demanda Alice qui venait d'arriver, évidemment cette remarque me fit rougir davantage

**- Heu... non c'est le soleil,** tentais-je

**- A d'autres**

Le reste de la journée se passa à merveille, on rigolait beaucoup, vers 18h on entreprit de rentrer,

**- Je te ramène ?** Demanda Jasper à Alice

**- D'accord**

Emmett ramena également Rosalie, Edward se proposa donc de me raccompagner, je montais donc dans sa Volvo grise, le trajet se fit dans un silence agréable, le genre de silence qu'on ne voudrait briser pour rien au monde, on était arrivé devant chez moi

**- Et voilà** me dit-il, **c'est fini**

**- Non**, dis-je en le regardant dans les yeux, **au contraire, c'est le commencement,** il comprit à ma réponse que nous ne parlions plus de la même chose, mais en saisit le sens.

**- Je crois aussi**, me répondit-il

On se regardait simplement et j'étais tellement bien là, simplement à le regarder, sa main s'approcha de mon visage et entreprit de faire des caresses avec son pouce, mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux-mêmes, pour apprécier un peu plus cette caresse.

**- Bella, regarde-moi s'il te plaît,** je m'exécutai donc, il se rapprocha de moi dangereusement,** tu es magnifique**, me dit-il simplement en passant sa main dans mes cheveux comme s'il voulait imprimer mes traits dans sa mémoire.

Ses lèvres se rapprochèrent des miennes petits à petit, me laissant le temps de me dérober si je ne voulais pas de ce baiser ? Est-ce que je voulais un vrai baiser ? Oui je le voulais, je le voulais plus que tout même, j'entrepris donc de me rapprocher aussi. Ses lèvres s'encastrèrent lentement sur les miennes, la douceur de ses lèvres m'avait manqué, sa sensualité… À mesure que notre baiser se poursuivait, je ressentais des frissons partout dans mon corps et dans mon cœur, comme si on y avait fait passer un courant électrique, jamais un baiser ne m'avait fait autant de sensation… je dus m'éloigner de lui pour reprendre ma respiration et je me calais directement dans ses bras, là où je me sentais le plus en sécurité et aimée. Je ne pourrais dire combien de temps on est resté comme ça.

**- Il faut que je rentre, il se fait tard**, dis-je en m'éloignant de lui

**- Bella ?** Demanda-t-il presque peureux ? **J'ai besoin de toi, je ne veux pas te perdre…**

**- Tu comptes pour moi aussi Edward, mais j'ai besoin qu'on y aille doucement**

**- Je comprends,** répondit-il, **mais est-ce que tu veux être officiellement ma petite amie ?** Demanda-t-il avec une lueur de peur dans ses yeux

-** J'aimerais beaucoup**, dis-je en l'embrassant à nouveau, ce fut un baiser chaste comme pour sceller ma décision. J**e dois réellement y aller.**

**- D'accord, à demain alors**

**- À demain, bonne nuit Edward**

**- Bonne nuit ma Bella.**

Sur ces paroles, je me retournais et partis vers la maison avec un sourire niais sur mon visage, ce soir, c'était le commencement de ma vie, j'avais décidé de vivre pour moi et d'essayer d'être heureuse et si Edward pouvait y contribuer s'en était que mieux.

POV E

OUI, elle a dit OUI, j'étais tellement content qu'elle ne m'ait pas rejetée, elle a dit oui. J'étais l'homme ou plutôt le garçon le plus heureux du monde, rien ne pouvais me faire plus plaisir. J'arrivais enfin à la maison avec un sourire niais coller sur mon visage, j'étais heureux alors autant que tout le monde le sache. Je me dirigeais vers la chambre d'Alice qui était arrivée, je frappais et entrais

**- Tu m'as l'air bien heureux,** me dit Alice avec un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles

**- Oui en effet ma chère sœur.**

**- Et puis-je savoir ce qui te rend de si bonne humeur ?**

**- Et bien Bella a bien voulu devenir ma petite amie, tu te rends compte ?** Dis-je rêveur, j'étais aux anges

-** Je suis super contente pour toi, sincèrement ce n'est pas trop tôt j'avais peur de mourir avant de vous voir ensemble,** me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil.

**- Tu savais ?** Demandais-je

**- Évidemment ? Tu crois quoi ? ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure, dès votre première rencontre je savais qu'elle était spéciale pour toi et puis n'oublie pas que je suis ta jumelle, je ressens ces choses-là**

**- Merci Alice,** dis-je, **bon et toi avec Jasper ça avance ?** Demandais-je innocemment

**- Non pas vraiment, je sais que je lui plais et il me plaît, mais il ne s'est rien passé si c'est ce que tu voulais savoir.**

-** Et pourquoi ça ?**

**- Parce qu'il ne m'a rien dit,** me dit-elle boudeuse, **ce n'est pas à la fille de faire le premier pas, c'est au garçon alors j'attends qu'il daigne me donner un espoir, quelque chose à quoi je pourrais me rattacher, mais jusqu'à présent je n'ai rien…**

**- Mais prend les choses en main bon sang ! Tu es Alice Cullen, tu n'as peur de rien, tu es un véritable tyran pour ceux qui ose s'opposer à toi, tu es belle, intelligente, alors prend le taureau par les cornes, Jasper est trop timide pour t'avouer ses sentiments alors si tu attends après lui c'est moi qui aurai le temps de mourir avant de vous voir ensemble !**

**- Tu crois ?** Demanda-t-elle en réfléchissant à ce que je venais de lui dire

**- J'en suis certain** répliquais-je, **aller ma Lili moi je vais me coucher je suis trop fatigué, mais réfléchis à ce que je t'ai dit.**

**- D'accord, je t'aime**

**- Je t'aime aussi ma petite sœur**

Je me dirigeai donc dans ma chambre, j'enfilai un tee-shirt, un caleçon et partis me mettre au lit. Je repensais à cette journée qui avait été que pur bonheur, c'est comme ça que j'imaginais mon avenir, avec Alice, Rosalie, Jasper, Emmett et surtout ma Bella, c'est avec eux que je me voyais évoluer et surtout c'est avec elle que je me voyais vivre. C'est sur ces pensées positives que je m'endormis.

* * *

><p><strong><span>ce chapitre amène beaucoup de changement pour la suite, parce que oui la suite est déjà écrite ! <span>**

**n'hésitai pas a laisser votre trace**

**gros bisous Liline **


	10. retrouvée

**salut tous le monde, voila enfin la suite de cette fiction, je sais que je ne respecte pas trop les délais que j'avais dis mais le principal c'est que la fiction continue non? (enfin j'espère ) **

**bref je vous laisse donc a votre lecture**

* * *

><p>POV…<p>

Elle est enfin à ma merci après des mois de recherche et de frustration je l'ai enfin retrouvé et je ne la laisserai plus repartir, pas après tout le mal que je me suis donné pour enfin la posséder. Elle n'était pas encore réveillée, je voulais attendre qu'elle se réveille avant de jouer avec elle, je voulais attendre pour qu'elle me voie, qu'elle sache qu'elle ne m'avait pas échappé et qu'elle ne pourrait jamais s'enfuir dorénavant. Je l'ai emmené dans une maison éloignée de tout voisinage, elle pourra crier, pleurer, mais personne ne l'entendra et ce constat me donnait envie de commencer tout de suite. Cela n'avait pas été facile de l'embarquer, elle était tout le temps fourré avec ce mec que je supposais l'avais touché, j'aurais réellement pris un grand plaisir à lui arracher les testicules pour avoir osé toucher à ce qui m'appartient, mais malheureusement le temps m'avait manqué ! GRR, le principal était qu'elle était mienne à présent et que ça, même lui ne pourrait plus rien y faire !

POV R

Bella est une traitresse ! Elle devait nous accompagner Lili et moi pour une séance shopping, mais cela faisait plus de 2H que nous l'attendions et toujours rien ! De plus, mademoiselle avait éteint son téléphone ! Je suis certaine qu'elle avait fait exprès !

- **Ce n'est pas normal qu'elle ne soit toujours pas là, il lui est arrivée quelque chose, je le sens,** commença à paniquer ma sœur

-** Mais non ne t'inquiète pas, tu sais très bien qu'elle déteste le shopping elle est surement restée chez elle, je te parie tout ce que tu veux qu'en ce moment même elle est en train de lire ou un truc comme ça**

**- Oui et bien foi d'Alice, elle ne s'en tirera pas aussi bien que ça, tu peux me croire sur parole.**

J'eus soudain de la compassion pour mon amie, Alice ne rigolait jamais lorsqu'il s'agissait de vengeance, j'espérais sincèrement pour elle qu'elle avait une bonne excuse de sécher la séance shopping. Je souris instantanément en me rappelant que nous allions dévaliser les magasins, dire que j'étais accro au shopping était un mot faible. Ma sœur et moi étions de vraie tornade lorsqu'on nous parlait tissus, après plusieurs heures passées dans les magasins, nous avions refait notre garde-robe mais qu'importe c'était tellement plaisant que je ne pouvais pas dire non

**- Je vais appeler Edward pour qu'il vienne récupérer tous nos sacs**

**- C'est une idée brillante Rose** me dit Alice,** en attendant, si nous allions manger quelque part ?**

**- Je te suis** dis-je en composant le numéro de mon frère

**- Dit-lui de ramener Bella par la peau des fesses !**

…

**- Allo,** me dit Edward

-** Hello frérot, dis-moi, tu peux être prêt dans combien de temps ?** Demandais-je directement, les formules de politesse n'étant réellement pas ma tasse de thé

**- Euh… je ne sais pas, pourquoi tu me demandes ça ?**

**- En fait on a besoin que tu viennes chercher les sacs de shopping parce qu'on n'a pas assez de place dans la Porsche**

**- Vous n'êtes pas croyable** dit-il en soupirant**, je suis là dans une heure, c'est bon ?**

**- C'est ok, on est au « Crumble Café », on t'attend, OH et Lili m'a demandé de te dire d'aller chez Bella et que tu as intérêt à la ramener ici, elle a séché la séance shopping et Lili est furax.**

**- Elle a osé faire ça ? Je n'imagine même pas la tête d'Alice !** Rigola-t-il

- Oui je te laisse imaginer la chose, elle lui a déjà prévu un programme de choc en guise de vengeance ajoutais-je en rigolant aussi

**- La pauvre** conclut-il,** j'arrive avec elle**

**- Ça me va ! bye frérot**

Je transmis la réponse d'Edward à ma sœur et elle en fut ravie, nous n'avions plus qu'à attendre qu'il arrive maintenant.

POV E

Après le coup de fil de ma chère sœur, je savais que je ne pourrais pas rester tranquillement chez moi et de toute évidence Bella n'aurait pas ce plaisir non plus. Elle est folle, elle a posé un lapin à ma sœur, personne avant elle n'avait jamais osé de peur des conséquences, mais pas elle, cette fille m'impressionnait, elle est vraiment trop forte. Je partis prendre ma douche et ensuite m'habiller puis partis en direction de chez Bella. Sa voiture était garée dans l'allée et je l'imaginais bien sous un tas de couettes, plongée dans l'un de ses bouquins. Je me garais devant l'allée et décidai d'entrer sans frapper, je suis sûr que de toute façon elle n'aurait pas répondu. À l'intérieur, la maison était tellement calme et paisible, comme si personne n'était là. Il y avait un mot posé la table du salon.

« Bella, je suis allé à la pêche avec Billy très tôt ce matin, je rentrerai demain dans la journée. Charlie »

Charlie et la pêche pensais-je, une véritable histoire d'amour d'après Bella. Je décidai de monter la chercher directement dans sa chambre, car si nous arrivions en retard je ne donnais pas cher de notre peau à Bella et moi. J'ouvris la porte à la volée et mon cœur rata un battement.

POV A

Il est en retard ! Comment ai-je fait pour avoir un frère comme lui, j'en étais désespérée, s'il y a bien une chose que je n'aime pas par-dessus tout c'est les personnes en retard. Mon téléphone sonna : Edward, il avait intérêt à avoir une bonne excuse.

-** Tu es en retard ! ou es-tu ?** Fut ma première phrase

…

**- Comment ça ?** Demandais-je

…

**- Tu en es sûr ?**

…

**- Fait quelque chose !** Commençais-je à paniquer

…

**- Que je me calme ? Comment veux-tu que je me calme Edward !** criais-je à présent

…

**- D'accord.**

Sur ces mots je raccrochais, Rose me regardait avec des yeux d'incompréhension totale, je lui expliquais donc la situation, et elle se mit aussi à paniquer. Il était clair que la séance shopping était fini, il y avait des choses beaucoup plus importante que ça, les mots d'Edward me restaient dans la tête et je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer, comment cela avait-il pu se produire et pourquoi ? On partit au plus vite rejoindre Edward

**- Il faut les appeler,** dis-je enfin

**- Tu as raison, ce sont ses frères, ils doivent savoir** me dit-elle également en pleure

POV Emmett

Voilà maintenant deux bonnes heures que j'étais à la salle de musculation, j'aime m'entretenir et puis ici je me sens dans mon élément, aucune complication, pas de prise de tête inutile, seulement le sport. Mon téléphone sonna en affichant Rosalie, qu'est-ce que blondie avait à m'appeler pendant mes séances de sport.

**- Je te manque déjà blondie,** dis-je en décrochant, c'était un jeu entre nous et j'aimais ça je dois l'avouer

**- Il faut que tu viennes tout de suite,** dit-elle très sérieusement sans même répliquer à ma remarque, son ton m'avait fait comprendre que ça devait être important

**- Où ?** Demandais-je

**- Chez toi,** dit-elle fait vite

**- J'arrive**

Je raccrochais et partis immédiatement sans même prendre de douche, car ce n'était pas le genre de Rosalie d'appeler pour rien, il devait s'être passé quelque chose de grave… mon ventre se serrait et au fond de moi j'espérais sincèrement qu'elle voulait seulement me faire une blague, car j'avais alors un très mauvais pressentiment.

POV J

Je l'aimais c'était incontestable, j'étais même fou amoureux de cette fille, mais je ne savais absolument pas comment m'y prendre avec elle et si elle me rejetait? Et si elle ne ressentait rien pour moi ? Je ne suis pas sûr d'arriver à passer au-dessus d'un refus venant de sa part… Pourquoi je n'arrivais pas à me lancer ? Pourquoi est-ce que je doutais autant, Bella m'a dit que je lui plaisais, mais est-ce suffisant pour qu'elle veuille de moi ? Je soupirais fortement encore une fois ça faisait deux jours que je me torturais le cerveau, la nuit où nous avions dormi ensemble lors de la soirée pizza avait été la meilleure, il ne s'était rien passé, mais rien que de l'avoir dans mes bras avait été pour moi un grand soulagement, je me sentais à ma place et ne voulais plus partir , les jours avaient passé et rien, on en avait pas reparlé, elle faisait comme si de rien n'était et ça me tuait … ça me tuait de ne pas savoir. J'émis un autre soupire, le 1000ème au moins depuis maintenant deux heures. Mon téléphone sonna et il me sortit de ma réflexion. Alice, mon cœur s'accéléra d'un coup, peut-être que j'allais avoir les réponses à mes questions finalement… j'inspirais et décrochai

**- Oui Alice,** dis-je

**- Jazz, il faut que tu viennes tout de suite,** dit-elle en pleure

**- Lili pourquoi tu pleures que ce passe-t-il ?** M'inquiétais-je immédiatement

**- Je ne peux pas te dire ça au téléphone, mais viens s'il te plaît !**

**- J'arrive tout de suite, tu es où ?** Demandais-je en me levant

**- Je suis chez toi,** enfin chez Charlie

**- J'arrive bouge pas,** dis-je en raccrochant.

Tout mon corps était tendu, mon ventre noué, Alice ne pleurait jamais devant les autres, Alice était quelqu'un qui n'aimait pas paraître faible et le fait qu'elle m'appelle en pleurs et me supplie de venir ne présageait vraiment rien de bon, je m'attendais au pire et j'avais peur de ce que j'allais découvrir. Oui j'avais vraiment peur… je démarrais la voiture et partis directement, je roulais vite, mais qu'importe cela n'avait aucune importance. Une fois arrivé devant chez moi, je vis que tout le monde était là et ça renforçait mon mal-être. Je descendis au plus vite et me dirigeais vers eux, Alice était en pleurs, Rosalie se retenait de craquer, Edward avait un visage qui montrait clairement sa douleur.

**- C'EST PAS POSSIBLE** cria Emmett qui se retenait lui aussi de pleurer,** CE N'EST PAS POSSIBL**E dit-il encore

**- Vous pouvez m'expliquer** ? Demandais-je et à ce moment-là, lorsqu'ils se retournèrent tous vers moi et me regardèrent avec des têtes dignes d'enterrement, je savais que l'explication n'allait pas me plaire, mais alors vraiment pas me plaire.

POV E

Flashback :

Je décidai de monter la chercher directement dans sa chambre, car si nous arrivions en retard je ne donnais pas cher de notre peau à Bella et moi. J'ouvris la porte à la volée et mon cœur rata un battement à ce que je voyais, elle n'était pas là, elle n'était pas ici. Et mon cœur me dit qu'elle n'était pas juste partie faire les courses sinon elle aurait au moins pris son téléphone avec elle, or, il était là, comme toutes ses affaires, son lit était défait, signe qu'hier soir elle était encore là. Une évidence me sauta aux yeux, Charlie ne s'était pas inquiété ce matin en partant vu le mot en bas, elle avait donc été enlevée ! Je ne voyais pas d'autres explications, je paniquais, pourquoi elle se serait fait enlever ? Dans quel but ? Il fallait que je réfléchisse, réfléchir, réfléchir, je n'y arrivais pas, tout se mélangeait dans ma tête, il fallait que j'appelle Alice, je composais son numéro et au bout d'une sonnerie elle décrocha

**- Tu es en retard ! Où es-tu ?** Fut sa première phrase, du Alice tout craché

**- Je suis chez Bella et elle n'est pas là !** Lui dis-je paniqué

**- Comment ça ?** Demanda-t-elle

**- ELLE N'EST PAS CHEZ ELLE, elle a disparu ! Alice, elle n'est pas là tu comprends !**

**- Tu en es sûr ?** Demanda-t-elle inquiète

**- Oui Alice j'en suis sûr et certain. Je suis sûr qu'on l'a enlevé, je ne vois pas d'autres explications, Charlie lui a laissé un post-it ce matin lui disant qu'il partait à la pêche, il n'était donc pas inquiet et là elle ne vient pas avec vous au shopping, elle ne répond pas au téléphone et elle n'est pas chez elle, Alice on l'a enlevé j'en suis sûr !**

**- Fait quelque chose !**

**- Je ne sais pas quoi faire,** avouais-je,** je ne sais pas quoi faire, elle s'est confiée à moi il n'y a pas longtemps et je suis sûr que ça a un rapport, mais je suis paniqué et je n'arrive pas à réfléchir ! Alors toi essaye de te calmer s'il te plaît sinon ça ne m'aidera pas**

**- Que je me calme ? Comment veux-tu que je me calme Edward** **!** cria-t-elle

**- Je sais Alice, je sais, il faut appeler tout le monde, prévient les et dit à tout le monde de nous rejoindre devant chez Bella**

**- D'accord.**

Fin du flashback

**- C'EST PAS POSSIBLE** cria Emmett qui se retenait lui aussi de pleurer, **CE N'EST PAS POSSIBLE** dit-il encore

**- Vous pouvez m'expliquer ?** Demanda Jasper

**- C'est Bell**a dis-je

**- Quoi Bella, qu'est-ce qui se passe** demanda-t-il paniqué

**- Elle s'est fait enlever,** dis-je d'un ton mal assuré

**- QUOI ? Mais… mais... NON ce n'est pas possible tu mens !** dit-il en pointant son doigt sur moi**, tu mens Cullen!**

**- Je te jure Jasper j'aimerais réellement te mentir, je te jure j'aurais vraiment aimé,** dis-je dans un murmure

**- Edward** dit Alice, **au téléphone tu m'as dit que tu pensais que ça avait un rapport avec ce qu'elle t'avait confié**

**- Oui, mais je n'arrive pas à me souvenir, mon cerveau pense qu'à elle, j'ai peur et ça me bloque, j'ai peur Alice, je n'arrive pas …**

**- Essaye** cria Emmett,** Cullen, bouge ton cul et réfléchit !**

**- J'essaye, mais laissez-moi tranquille et taisez-vous !** Dis-je

Il fallait que je me concentre, il fallait que je réfléchisse et que je me remémore son histoire même si je n'en avais pas envie, je ne voulais pas me souvenir à quel point elle avait souffert, il l'avait violé, avait forcé sa mère à regarder et il lui avait dit qu'ils se reverraient… c'était lui, j'en étais sûr et certain et j'avais envie de vomir à savoir que ce connard l'avait kidnappé, qu'allait-il lui faire ?

**- Je sais qui c'est** dis-je

**- C'est qui ?** Demandèrent-ils tous en même temps

**- C'est Phil.**

**- Comment tu connais le nom du deuxième mari de ma mère**

**- Bella m'a raconté son passé et je pense qu'il faut que vous l'entendiez pour comprendre mais lorsqu'on la retrouvera, parce que croyez-moi on va la retrouver. Emmett et Jasper, je veux que vous n'ayez aucun geste qui pourrait vous coûter la prison, ok ?**

**- Tout dépend de ce que tu as à nous dire...** dit Emmett

**- Ce n'est pas beau à entendre et votre sœur ne vous la jamais dit. Ta mère est morte le soir de ton anniversaire n'est-ce pas Emmett**

**- Oui…** dit-il faiblement et **je n'étais pas là pour la sauver**

**- Tu ne pouvais pas savoir, ce soir-là, Bella a vécu son enfer personnel également,** dis-je en me remémorant son récit

Je leur racontais donc tout ce que Bella m'avait dit, tout ce qu'il avait fait et je voyais les visages de mes amis se décomposer en douleur à mesure que mon récit avançait, Emmett et Jasper étaient livides, à la limite de perdre conscience et de vomir aussi. Mon récit se termina enfin et personne n'osait parler

**- Il lui a dit qu'ils se reverraient et c'est pour cela que je suis certain que c'est lui, il faut prévenir la police et passer des avis de recherche, il faut trouver n'importe quel témoin qui aurait pu l'apercevoir, il faut faire quelque chose ! Dis-je en les regardant tous tour à tour.**

**- Mais si on fait ça, il va la tuer,** cria Alice

- Non, contredit Jasper, qui parla pour la première fois en tant que psy, je peux t'affirmer que non, il a passé des mois à essayer de la retrouver, il l'a traqué jusqu'à enfin avoir ce qu'il voulait et ce n'est pas parce qu'il va être recherché qu'il va la tuer, il la veut et qu'importe le prix, il va l'emmener dans les bois ou l'éloigner de tout en se croyant en sécurité pour pouvoir l'avoir que pour lui… je voyais sur son visage que chaque mot prononcé lui coûtait.

**- Tu en es sûr ?** Pleura-t-elle toujours.

**- Certain elle est en quelque sorte son trophée et il ne va pas la tuer après avoir traversé quasiment tout le continent pour la retrouver.**

**- on prévient la police alors?** Dit Emmett qui n'avait prononcé encore aucun mot depuis ma révélation

**- ok** dis-je

POV B

Flashback

Mon réveil sonna et je regardai l'heure affichée 7 h 40, pourquoi je me lève si tôt un jour où je n'ai pas cours ? Et bah Rosalie et Alice avaient décidé qu'on irait faire les magasins toute la journée et j'étais d'après Alice obligé de venir sous peine de vengeance, je me retrouvais donc un samedi matin à me réveiller à l'aube, quelle torture sincèrement je la détestais réellement parfois ! Je descendais me faire un petit déjeuner, arrivée dans le salon, je vis que Charlie m'avait laissé un message où il me disait qu'il partait à la pêche et qu'il revenait que demain, j'avais l'habitude avec Charlie, il adorait la pêche alors autant qu'il en profite. Une fois mon déjeuner englouti, je partis me doucher et m'habiller, j'essayais de me vêtir « correctement » pour qu'Alice ne rechigne pas trop en voyant ma tenue. J'optais donc pour un pull rouge a manches longues et un jean slim noir, avec des ballerines vu qu'aujourd'hui, par je ne sais quel miracle il ne pleuvait pas il fallait donc en profiter. Il était 8 h 20 et j'étais fin prête, j'avais rendez-vous à 9h avec les filles, j'avais donc encore du temps pour moi, je pris donc un livre et commençais à lire lorsque j'entendis la sonnette retentir, j'étais certaine qu'Alice avait décidé de venir me chercher en personne pour être sûre que je ne me défilerais pas. Je descendis donc au plus vite en essayant de ne pas tomber, j'ouvris la porte à la volée et dis en même temps

**- Alice, je ne me serais pas défilé ne t'inquiète pas, je levais les yeux et la personne qui était en face de moi n'était définitivement pas Alice, c'était un homme avec une cagoule, à sa vue j'essayai désespérément de refermer la porte et de m'enfermer, mais impossible**

**- Isabella** enfin dit-il, d'une voix qui m'était étrangement familière,** mais d'où ?**

**- Partez mon père est chef de police il vous tuera si vous me touchez** criais-je en me débattant et en essayant de me libérer de sa main qui avait pris possession de mon bras

**- Là où nous allons personne ne te retrouvera**

**- LACHEZ-MOI** hurlais-je en espérant qu'un voisin m'entende

**- Tu vas la fermer oui,** siffla-t-il

**- Non pas temps qu'il me restera un souffle de vie, je n'arrêterai pas de crier pour qu'on m'entende** et je criai à nouveau

Mais d'un coup je le vis armer son poing qui atterrit dans ma figure et là, tout commença à devenir noir jusqu'à ce que ce fût le néant complet.

Fin flashback

Ma tête me faisait un mal de chien, je me réveillais doucement et la douleur à ma tête s'intensifiait encore plus, lorsque mes yeux s'ouvrirent enfin, je ne reconnus pas de suite l'endroit, mais en essayant de rassembler mes forces je me rendis compte que malgré le fait que je n'étais pas chez Charlie je connaissais cet endroit, mais je ne savais pas d'où. Je voulus me frotter le crâne qui me faisait toujours mal, mais je me rendis compte que mes mains étaient attachées à la chaise sur laquelle j'étais assise.

Ne panique pas Bella, ne panique pas

_COMMENT TU VEUX PAS PANIQUER ALORS QUE TU ES ATTACHÉE JE NE SAIS PAS OÙ ? ON VA MOURIR._ _Me cria ma conscience_

Tu es défaitiste il faut juste réfléchir à comment se sortir de là ok ?

Quelle trouillarde celle-là, mais en même temps elle avait raison et si je paniquais, je ne pourrais pas réfléchir correctement. Mes yeux se promenaient dans la pièce où je me trouvais et d'un coup je me souvins d'où je connaissais cet endroit

Flashback

Maman s'était mariée depuis six mois et d'après ce que je voyais, tout avait l'air de bien se passer et j'en étais heureuse pour elle, même si Phil était plus jeune qu'elle, si elle était amoureuse et heureuse alors ça m'allait. Phil nous avait proposé à maman et moi de passer les deux prochains jours chez sa mère, car elle voulait connaître son épouse puisqu'elle n'avait pas pu assister à leur mariage. Nous avions accepté heureuse de rencontrer la belle-famille, on était donc parti pour Seattle, sa mère habitait une maison isolée dans les hauteurs de Seattle, mais quand je dis isolée, c'est vraiment isolé, on se demandait même si elle captait le téléphone là-bas.

En arrivant on avait découvert une grande maison en bois perdue au milieu de nulle part, on se demandait vraiment si on était à Seattle quand on sait que cette ville est réputée pour le monde qu'il y a et les nombreuses habitations. La maison avait un côté vieux, mais charmant. À l'intérieur, c'était spacieux et bien aménagé. Il y avait deux étages. Au rez-de-chaussée il y avait le salon, la cuisine et la salle à manger. Au premier, il y avait une salle de bain, une chambre et des toilettes, cette maison était simple, mais belle et je me surpris même à apprécier l'endroit dans lequel nous étions.

Fin flashback

J'étais dans la maison où la mère de Phil vivait lorsqu'elle était encore vivante, elle était morte assez jeune (50ans) d'une crise cardiaque. Il m'avait retrouvé, mon cœur s'accéléra lorsque je compris ça, il m'avait retrouvé comme il me l'avait dit… il n'y avait plus aucun espoir…

_Et après, tu me dis que je suis défaitiste ? Mais toi tu n'es pas mieux !_

Tu ne veux pas, pour une fois, essayer d'être de mon côté et chercher une solution ! Criais-je à moi-même

Je regardais à nouveau partout autour de moi, j'étais dans le salon d'après mes souvenirs et il n'avait pas l'air d'être là, il fallait donc que je trouve une idée avant qu'il revienne ce qui pourrait être très bientôt.

Je réfléchis donc, j'étais attachée avec une corde, donc si j'arrivais à prendre un couteau je pourrais me libérer et partir en courant d'ici, facile non ?

_Tu essayes de convaincre qui Swan ?_

Pas toi de toute évidence !

Si je poussais mes pieds, fort sur le sol, la chaise bougerait dans le sens que je voudrais, la cuisine était de quel côté déjà ? Réfléchit Bella à cet étage il y avait d'abord la cuisine, puis le salon et ensuite la salle à manger, j'étais en plein milieu du salon, il fallait donc que je me dirige en face de moi pour arriver à la cuisine. Je commençais à tendre mes pieds qui, par je ne sais quel miracle n'avait pas été attachés et les posa au sol et força pour que la chaise avance, ce qu'elle fit dans un bruit pas possible, j'espérais sincèrement qu'il n'était pas là sinon s'en était terminé de moi

_Au lieu de débattre avance si tu ne veux pas qu'il rentre et te voit en pleine de fuite !_

Pour une fois je suis d'accord

Je continuais donc à faire avancer la chaise, au bout de 10 minutes j'étais déjà fatiguée, l'endurance physique n'étant pas mon fort, mais il fallait que je continue, je venais d'entrer dans la cuisine et les couteaux étaient dans le deuxième tiroir sur le plan de travail, je réfléchis, de face je ne pourrais pas les prendre, il fallait donc que je fasse un demi-tour pour que mes mains se trouvent au niveau du tiroir, je mis donc une nouvelle fois mes pieds au sol, mais cette fois au lieu d'aller en avant je les fis forcer de gauche à droite pour que je sois finalement de dos

_Intelligent Swan et maintenant tu traverses la cuisine comment si tu n' y vois plus rien ?_

je n'ai pas réfléchi à ça je t'avoue

Je me remis donc dans le bon sens et traversai la cuisine, une fois arrivée près du tiroir en question je refis ma manœuvre pour le demi-tour et c'est avec succès que j'y suis arrivé. Je me permis de souffler un peu, bon on y était, et maintenant ? Il fallait que j'arrive à ouvrir le tiroir en sachant que mes bras étaient liés au niveau de mes poignets, je n'avais donc pas beaucoup de longueur pour tirer le tiroir et prendre un couteau

_Décale-toi sur le côté droit du tiroir et mets-toi dos à lui et tire vers l'avant_

Tu m'aides maintenant ?

_Je ne veux pas mourir de suite, ce n'est que par souci de survie._

Je le fis et tirai en avant, je n'avais pas assez de force et le tiroir s'ouvrit et se referma instantanément, je réessayais, encore et encore, sans grand succès, quand tout à coup j'entendis la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir…

* * *

><p><strong><span>je sais que c'est sadique de couper ici ^^ alors qui a des hypothèses pour la suite? <span>**

**n'hésiter pas a laisser votre trace , ça motive toujours **

**bisous liline**


	11. sauvetage partie 1

**hello tous le monde, de chapitre ainsi que le suivant sont ceux sur lesquels j'ai passer le plus de temps. j'espère sincèrement qu'il vous plairont. je tiens une fois de plus remercier ma bêta qui fait un super travail de correction sur cette fiction.**

**bonne lecture =) **

* * *

><p>POV Emmett<p>

RIEN, on n'avait toujours rien, on ne savait toujours pas où elle était, on ne savait même pas où chercher, on n'avait aucun moyen pour la retrouver… J'étais désespéré, je ne savais plus quoi faire, j'étais à bout de nerfs, à bout de forces, à bout de volonté …

**- J'en peux plus dit Edward, je n'en peux plus…**

**- Moi non plus** ajouta Alice

**- Il faut trouver une solution, il faut essayer de la retrouver par n'importe quel moyen** dis-je à mon tour

**- La police est déjà sur l'affaire, on ne peut rien faire de plus** désespéra jasper

**- Il faut qu'on réfléchisse tous en même temps**, dis-je**, je ne veux pas qu'on m'annonce que ma petite sœur est morte alors on se bouge !**

**- La police fait son possible, si elle ne trouve rien comment veux-tu que nous, de simple adolescent, on trouve quelque chose… ?** Demanda Edward, désespéré, tout comme moi

**- Tu comptes abandonner** ? Lui demandais-je mauvais,** tu ne comptes rien faire en sachant qu'elle est aux mains de ce salop et qu'il est peut-être en train de lui faire je-ne-sais-quoi !**

**- Non**, dit-il énervé, je **n'abandonne pas !**

**- Je préfère ça,** bon il faut réfléchir,** Jasper, toi qui es psy, si tu étais lui, tu l'emmènerais où ?**

Il paraissait réfléchir à la question, nous avions un avantage et, c'était Jasper. La police avait beau faire ce qu'elle pouvait, elle n'avait pas un psy à leur côté alors que nous oui et ça pouvait nous être utile. Je ne pouvais pas baisser les bras et rester là à ne rien faire, je l'ai déjà abandonnée une fois, je ne recommencerai pas et au moment où je la retrouverai, l'autre aura signé son arrêt de mort.

**- Eh bien, dit enfin celui-ci, d'après ce que je sais sur lui, il veut absolument la garder que pour lui, il a dû l'emmener là où personne ne penserait à la chercher, un endroit qui doit lui appartenir, à lui ou à sa famille, un endroit en même temps dans ou pas loin d'une grande ville pour avoir tout à porter de main, mais en même temps isolé pour pouvoir savourer sa récompense sans être gêné par d'éventuels curieux.**

**- Emmett,** dit Edward,** toi qui l'as eu comme beau-père, tu ne connais pas les maisons qu'il possède ?**

**- Non, malheureusement,** dis-je,** il ne nous a jamais emmené, la seule fois où il a montré une maison lui appartenant c'était à Bella et à ma mère.**

**- M****** dit Alice, **on ne trouvera jamais…**

**- Ce n'est pas le moment de craquer,** lui dit Jasper en la prenant dans les bras,** on va y arriver, je sais ce qu'on peut faire, on peut demander à Charlie de chercher toutes les maisons que possède Phil dans les alentour**

**- Bonne idée** dis-je

POV Charlie

Ma petite Bella, ma fille… elle a été enlevée, pourquoi elle ? Elle est si innocente, pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce soit elle ? Je ne pouvais pas imaginer ce qu'il pourrait lui faire, je ne voulais pas m'imaginer ce qu'elle était en train de subir, c'était trop dur… ça dépassait de loin ma force et pourtant, tous ceux qui me connaissent, vous diront que ma force est sans limite, mais là, il s'agit de ma fille, ma chair, mon sang. Je sais que je ne lui ai jamais dit, mais je l'aime plus que ma propre vie, je donnerais tout pour la retrouver et la mettre de nouveau en sécurité.

**- Chef, y a votre fils qui veut vous parler,** me dit mon adjoint

**- Et qu'est-ce que vous attendez pour l'emmener ici**, dis-je énerver

**- Tout de suite,** dit-il en voyant que je n'étais pas d'humeur.

Il partit presque en courant et je soufflais, j'étais à bout de nerfs et ce sont eux qui en subissaient les conséquences, mais qu'importe. Quelques minutes plus tard, je vis Emmett arriver

**- Char… Papa**, dit mon fils, **on a peut-être une idée de qui a fait ça et on sait aussi qu'il l'a surement emmené dans l'une de ses maisons…**

**- Mais ?** Le coupais-je

**- Mais** reprit-il en essayant de ne pas craquer, **on ne sait pas où et il nous faudrait ton aide…**

**- Dis-moi quoi faire,** répondis-je

**- Il faut que tu cherches toutes les maisons qui appartiennent à Phil Dwyer ou à sa famille dans les alentours**

**- C'est lui qui…** commençais-je

**- C'est possible** me répondit-il presque de marbre comme si tout cela ne l'affectait pas

**- Bien je m'y mets de suite, je t'appelle dès que j'ai du nouveau.**

**- Essaye de faire vite s'il te plaît,**

**- Je fais ce que je peux !** m'énervais-je

**- Je sais…** m'apaisa-t-il,** mais il s'agit de ma sœur et j'ai peur pour elle….**

**- C'est ma fille je te rappelle Emmett, tu crois que je ne ressens rien, tu crois que ça ne m'affecte pas autant que toi ?** Demandais-je incrédule

**- Je n'ai pas dit ça**, répondit-il doucement,** je…,** il s'interrompit

-** Je sais-dis-je, je sais mon fils… Je fais au plus vite…**

**- Merci….**

Il partit sans ajouter un mot. Je sais qu'en tant que chef je devais en parler à mes coéquipiers, mais je n'en fis rien. Je commençais les recherches qu'Emmett m'avait demandées, après plus d'une heure de recherches, à essayer de chercher toutes les maisons qui pourraient lui appartenir, à lui ou à sa famille, j'en avait trouvé 3. Je m'empressais donc d'appeler Emmett

….

**- Allo**, dit-il

**- J'ai trouvé** dis-je directement,** il possède trois maisons**

**- Tu as les adresses ?**

**- Évidemment** répondis-je,** tu as de quoi noter ?** Demandais-je

**- Attends…. C'est bon** dit-il après quelques secondes

**- Alors, la première est à Seattle, quartier les mimosas,** numéro 17 (N/A : je ne sais pas si ça existe, évidemment c'est inventé),** il s'agirait de la maison de sa mère d'après ce que j'ai trouvé, la deuxième se trouve à Jackson ville, mais c'est un peu loin je trouve pour l'avoir emmené là-bas...**

**- Pas grave**, me dit-il,** on va toutes les faire, de toute façon, on ne peut pas se permettre d'en négliger une juste parce que c'est loin, il peut justement l'avoir choisi parce qu'elle est loin, donne-moi l'adresse aussi,** me dit-il

**- Tu as raison, alors c'est: Résidence les Mirabelles et c'est le bâtiment B. Pour finir la dernière se trouve à Port Angeles, mais ce qui est bizarre, c'est que d'après le gérant du motel, il aurait séjourné là-bas un bon moment, ce qui ne colle pas, pourquoi n'aurait-il pas été dans sa maison ?**

**- Tu as raison, c'est louche, mais peut-être qu'il ne voulait pas éveiller les soupçons des autres habitants et il savait que dans un motel miteux il ne craindrait rien…** dit-il hésitant

**- Possible, bref sa maison se trouve dans les hauteurs de Port Angeles, dans les quartiers riches et c'est la maison la plus reculée.**

**- Merci beaucoup on s'en occupe…**

**- Emmett, par pitié fait attention, je n'ai pas envie de te perdre à ton tour…**

**- Bien.**

Il raccrochait sans plus tarder. J'espérais qu'il la retrouverait, j'espérais sincèrement qu'elle allait bien, mais j'avais peur, pour la première fois de ma vie j'avais envie de pleurer, j'avais envie d'être à sa place, elle n'avait pas à subir ça…

POV Emmett

J'avais les adresses, il fallait maintenant se répartir pour fouiller chacune des maisons. Je venais de raccrocher et les autres me regardaient avec de l'espoir, un espoir d'avoir une piste, de la tristesse, de la compassion…

**- Bien** dis-je en essayant de rester fort, **j'ai trois adresses, le problème c'est qu'il faudra toutes les fouiller, mais elles ne sont pas à côté, il va falloir se séparer, autant vous prévenir de suite, ça risque d'être très dangereux pour chacun d'entre nous… est-ce que vous êtes sûr de vouloir continuer ?** Demandais-je

**- Oui** dirent-ils tous en même temps

**- Bien, la première maison se trouve à Jackson ville, c'est la maison la plus éloignée d'ici, donc c'est possible qu'ils soient là, justement parce que c'est loin. Qui s'en charge ?** Demandais-je le ventre noué

**- Moi** répondit jasper

**- On sera deux par maison sauf un qui sera tout seul, tu veux être avec qui ?** Demandais-je

**- Moi,** répondit directement Alice,** j'irai avec lui.**

**- Bien, il vous faudra une arme, je ne vous laisse pas partir sans protection, on verra ça avec mon père après, la deuxième se trouve à Seattle, c'est la maison de sa mère qui se propose d'aller voir ?**

**- J'irai** dit Edward

**- Merci mec,** dis-je, **bien il ne reste plus que la dernière où j'irai avec Rosalie, on va voir mon père pour les armes et les protections, je veux vous faire courir le moins de risques possible.**

J'avais pris le commandement des opérations, comme si j'étais le chef, mais il fallait bien que quelqu'un le fasse, il fallait qu'on la retrouve à tout prix et pour ça il fallait quelqu'un qui commande, j'étais celui qui arrivait à cacher le mieux ses émotions, j'arrivais à rester neutre devant tout le monde alors qu'au fond de moi je bouillonnais, j'étais terrorisé, j'avais peur qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose par ma faute, j'avais peur qu'on arrive trop tard, j'avais peur… Mais il me fallait rester fort pour elle, pour eux. On avait été au bureau de Charlie et on lui avait expliqué ce qu'on comptait faire, il nous avait prêté tout ce dont nous avions besoin et il avait insisté pour nous aider, d'un côté c'était une bonne idée comme ça Edward ne serait pas tout seul en cas de pépin, mais c'était mon père et malgré qu'on ne se parlait pas énormément j'avais peur pour lui plus que tout, je ne voulais pas encore perdre une personne à qui je tenais.

POV B

Je me réveillais difficilement, j'avais mal, terriblement mal… mes yeux s'ouvrirent à regret, lorsque ceux-ci étaient complètement ouverts, je le vis en face de moi… ce qui voulait dire que j'avais échoué, je ne savais plus trop ce qui s'était passé et comment j'avais atterri là, mais au fur et à mesure que je reprenais conscience, mon cerveau se remit à fonctionner et la mémoire me revint

_Flash-Back_

Je le fis et tirai en avant, je n'avais pas assez de force et le tiroir s'ouvrait et se refermait instantanément, je réessayais, encore et encore, sans grand succès, quand tout à coup j'entendis la porte d'entrer s'ouvrir…

Je transpirais de peur, il fallait que je me calme sinon je ne pourrais rien faire, il fallait que j'arrive à attraper ce maudit couteau, j'inspirai et tirai à nouveau en espérant que le tiroir reste ouvert cette fois-ci, ce qu'il fit, j'aurais presque crié de joie, mais il fallait faire très vite, j'entendais ses pas se diriger vers moi, il avait dû voir que je n'étais plus à ma place. J'attrapai un couteau que je plaçai entre mes mains pour essayer de couper la corde

_Évite de te scier les mains !_

_Ce n'est pas le moment pour tes remarques je te signale, on risque de mourir là !_

Je commençai donc à couper, mais la corde ne cédait pas

**- Où es-tu petite salope, je sais que tu es là**

Mon cœur s'accéléra de peur, il fallait que je coupe cette satanée corde au plus vite, je m'acharnai donc sur celle-ci qui finit par céder, mais il était trop tard, il se tenait là devant moi, avec un sourire sadique

**- Alors, comme ça on tente de m'échapper ?** Rigola-t-il

Je ne répondis rien, maintenant que mes mains étaient libres, je les gardai derrière la chaise pour pas qu'il s'en doute, je pouvais prendre le couteau à pleine main, qu'il s'approche j'étais prête, pensais-je, ce qu'il fit il s'approcha avec une lueur dans ses yeux que je ne connaissais que trop bien : de la colère. Cette lueur qui avait hanté mes cauchemars, cette lueur qui me faisait trembler…

_Ne fais pas ta chochotte Swan ! Je ne veux pas mourir, moi ! Alors, reprend toi !_

Elle avait raison je devais me reprendre, je n'avais pas l'intention de mourir maintenant, il s'approchait de plus en plus, jusqu'à arriver à mon niveau.

**- Je ne savais pas que le petit chaton s'était transformé en véritable tigresse, je t'avoue que ça m'excite davantage,** dit-il avec un sourire carnassier

C'est à ce moment-là que je choisis de prendre le couteau et de l'attaquer, je ne regardais pas vraiment où je l'avais touché, mais je l'entendis hurler de douleur, je me levai instantanément et me mis à courir vers la porte d'entrée qui était fermée à clé, tout comme les fenêtres qui avaient des barreaux. Le seul moyen de sortir était de trouver les clés, mais je n'avais aucune idée d'où elles pouvaient être. J'entendis du bruit dans la cuisine, signe qu'il reprenait conscience, il fallait que je me dépêche. Je cherchais donc partout dans la pièce dans laquelle je me trouvais, mais aucune trace de clés.

_Défonce la porte !_

_Et avec quoi, je te signale que je n'ai aucune force !_

_J'en sais rien moi, mais trouve !_

Je fis donc rapidement le tour de la pièce pour essayer de trouver quelque chose qui pourrait défoncer la porte, mais en vain. Je le vis dans mon champ de vision

**- C'est ça que tu cherches mon chaton** ? Dit-il en me montrant les clés,

_L'enfoiré,_ pensais-je,_ pourquoi n'y avais-je pas pensé avant ?_

_Ce n'est pas le moment pour ça, trouve un truc Swan_

**- Regarde ce que tu m'as fait ?** Me dit-il en me montrant son abdomen où dégoulinait du sang,** tu vas me le payer crois-moi.**

Il s'approchait de moi de plus en plus et je n'avais aucune échappatoire, je ne pouvais rien faire…

Fin Flash-Back

Voilà comment je m'étais retrouvée avec des bleus sur tout mon corps, il avait dû m'assommer pour que je ne m'échappe pas, voilà comment je me suis retrouvé à nouveau attachée à une chaise, la seule différence, c'est qu'il était en face de moi et qu'il me regardait avec le même regard qu'il avait eu lorsqu'il avait abusé de moi

**- Tu es réveillée chaton, on va pouvoir commencer à s'amuser maintenant,** avec un sourire qui me disait que j'allais regretter d'avoir voulu m'enfuir

POV Alice

Mon cœur battait à plus de 100 mille à l'heure, j'étais stressée comme jamais, j'avais peur comme je n'avais jamais eu peur de ma vie. Ma meilleure amie était retenue prisonnière par un malade qui pouvait la tuer à tout moment ou pire encore… J'étais terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose, on aurait dû la protéger, on aurait dû être là pour elle, mais on ne l'a pas fait, on n'a pas pris peur lorsqu'elle n'était pas venue alors qu'elle avait promis de le faire, on ne s'était pas inquiété… Et si on l'avait fait ? Elle serait peut-être parmi nous à l'heure qu'il est…

**- Alice ?** Me demanda Jasper

**- Ça va…** répondis-je seulement

**- Je vois bien que non…** Dit-il

**- Comment veux-tu que j'aille bien Jazz, on aurait dû s'inquiéter avec Rose lorsqu'on a compris qu'elle ne viendrait pas, mais non, on aurait dû la protéger, mais on ne l'a pas fait… Je m'en veux… si tu savais…**

**- Chut…** me dit-il en me regardant dans les yeux,** moi aussi j'ai mal, moi aussi Alice j'ai peur, il s'agit de ma sœur, mais ce n'est en aucun cas ta faute, tu comprends ?** Sa main caressait mon visage en tentant de m'apaiser

**- Bien,** dis-je en me blottissant dans ses bras pour me sentir en sécurité, on resta comme ça un moment, puis tout naturellement, ses lèvres se posèrent sur les miennes, comme pour me réconforter.

Elles étaient douces, dans ce baiser il avait mis tant d'amour, tant de tristesse que j'essayai au mieux de le lui rendre… Je me sentais tellement bien là, que j'aurais voulu qu'il ne se finisse jamais, mais lentement il se dégagea de notre étreinte.

**- J'ai pris nos billets d'avion on est prêt pour partir, Emmett ma donnée l'adresse, tu as pris tout ce dont nous avions besoin ?** Demanda-t-il

**- Oui,** dis-je, c'est dans mon sac à dos

**- mais on va faire comment pour passer la sécurité ? Car il vérifie tous les sacs**

**- ça, tu me laisses m'en charger,** dis-je en souriant.

On se dirigeait donc vers le point d'embarquement et évidemment les vigiles qui étaient tous des hommes, vérifiaient tous les sacs, ce fut à notre tour, on posa tout, téléphone, ceinture et tous les trucs habituels sauf mon sac à dos

**- mademoiselle vous devez passer votre sac dans la machine**

**- pourquoi** répondis-je

**- pour être sûr qu'il n'y a rien de dangereux dans celui-ci**

**- vous croyez sincèrement que je porte une bombe sur moi ou quoi** ? Demandais-je incrédule (N/C : En passant, ne jamais dire le mot bombe pour vrai dans un aéroport sinon bye bye vacances)

**- non, je ne dis pas ça, mais il nous faut quand même vérifier,** me dit le vigile avec un regard désolé

**- VOUS SAVEZ A QUI VOUS VOUS ADRESSEZ ? Demandais-je en colère**

**- Euh….** Répondit le vigile qui n'avait visiblement pas entendu parler de ma famille

**- JE SUIS ALICE CULLEN, mon nom vous dit-il quelque chose ?** Demandais-je

Sa bouche formait maintenant un O de stupéfaction et son visage exprimait la crainte.

**- Mademoiselle Cullen, je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce désagrément, vous auriez dû vous signaler de suite, je ne me serais jamais permis...** dit-il confus

**- Vous avez de la chance !** répondis-je en pointant mon doigt sur lui, **je suis pressé, je ne ferai donc aucun rapport à votre supérieur, mais que cela ne se reproduise plus, est-ce clair ?**

**- Euh… oui... mademoiselle,** dit-il, vous pouvez passer.

**- Merci dis-je, tu viens,** demandais-je à Jasper qui me regardait avec des yeux d'incompréhension totale

Il ne dit rien et me suivit jusqu'à l'avion, où on prit place

**- Alice** me demanda-t-il,** tu m'expliques ? Pourquoi lorsque tu as dit que tu étais Alice Cullen il a abdiqué comme s'il risquait la prison ?**

Je soupirais face à cette question, mais je choisis de lui répondre quand même.

**- Ma famille est la famille la plus riche ou presque, de cet état, et en général lorsqu'on fait des déplacements, on réserve un jet privé et on paye assez d'argent pour ne pas être dérangé à poser des plans de vol ou à se faire contrôler et donc le directeur de l'aéroport à strictement interdit à tous ses employés de nous ennuyer sous peine d'être viré sur-le-champ,** expliquais-je,** il ne veut pas perdre ses meilleurs clients ainsi que beaucoup d'argent si jamais on venait à être contrarié et changer de compagnie.**

**- Je ne savais pas** dit-il simplement

**- Il y a beaucoup de choses que tu ignores sur moi.** Répondis-je en soupirant

**- Oui, mais peut-être qu'un jour tu me laisseras l'occasion de les découvrir**

**- Peut-être.**

L'avion avait maintenant démarré et j'étais tendue, de plus en plus… qu'allions-nous trouver à Jackson ville ? Je n'en savais strictement rien et c'est cela qui me faisait peur…

POV Rosalie

J'étais dans la voiture avec Emmett qui avait voulu partir sur-le-champ, il ne voulait pas perdre de temps… J'étais tétanisé, ça me rappelait trop ce que moi j'avais vécu… Je savais exactement ce qu'elle avait ressenti, je savais exactement, ce qu'elle avait éprouvé … elle avait vécu l'enfer tout comme moi et à cet instant, je savais qu'il fallait, lorsqu'on la retrouverait, que je m'occupe d'elle et que je fasse tout pour la faire rester avec nous et qu'elle ne sombre pas… ça faisait plus d'une heure que nous étions dans la voiture, mais qu'Emmett n'avait toujours pas démarré.

**- Emmett…** dis-je doucement

**- Je… Je craque Rosalie… Je n'en peux plus… J'ai dû rester fort pour vous et pour elle, mais je n'en peux plus, j'ai peur pour elle, j'ai tellement peur que j'en suis malade, j'ai tellement peur de ce qu'on pourrait trouver que je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est d'être à sa place… j'en ai marre d'être celui qui doit être fort, je ne peux plus…**

Il pleurait et ça me déchirait le cœur, lui qui avait toujours été le pilier de notre groupe depuis le début de cette histoire, la tristesse qu'il dégageait m'avait piqué en plein cœur, le voir si démuni face à la situation me tuait… Je l'obligeais donc à me regarder, en passant mes mains sur son visage

**- Tu n'as pas à être fort avec moi, tu peux être libre de pleurer, de crier si cela te fait du bien, tu peux être toi, je te soutiendrai jusqu'au bout quoi qu'il arrive Emmett, tu m'entends, je ne t'abandonnerai pas je suis là pour toi.**

Il me regardait, avec une étrange lueur dans les yeux, que je n'arrivais pas à déchiffrer. C'est alors qu'il m'embrassa, ce n'était pas un baiser doux, c'était un baiser urgent où il y mettait toute sa rage, sa tristesse, sa colère, tout ce qu'il avait ressenti depuis qu'il avait appris ce que sa sœur avait vécu… Je répondis à son baiser avec une infinie douceur. Il recula alors et me regarda à nouveau avant de m'embrasser encore, mais ce baiser était doux, rempli d'amour, tendre, il me montrait que je comptais pour lui et qu'il me faisait confiance, il se termina bien trop vite à mon goût, mais je devais respecter ça...

**- On y va ?** Proposais-je en prenant sa main dans la mienne

**- Oui,** dit-il simplement

Il mit le contact et démarra au plus vite, il remit sa main dans la mienne et c'est ainsi qu'on se dirigea vers port Angeles… Je ne savais pas ce qu'on allait y trouver…. Et c'était ça le pire…

POV Edward

Il n'y avait aucun bruit dans l'habitacle de la voiture, les seules perturbations que l'on entendait c'était les autres voitures qui nous dépassaient… J'étais tendu au maximum, à la limite de craquer en fait, à côté de moi, Charlie était dans le même état, on devait sans doute penser à la même chose : qu'allions-nous trouver à Seattle ? Cette question me hantait l'esprit... Elle tournait dans ma tête comme un poison qui vous tue de l'intérieur. Après qu'Emmett nous ait donné l'adresse, on partit sans attendre. J'avais pris Seattle car c'est la ville que je connaissais le mieux et en y réfléchissant, il était probable qu'il soit ici et c'est pourquoi je voulais y aller, si Emmett l'avait pris et qu'il s'était retrouvé devant ce Phil, je ne sais pas ce qui se serait passé… Et je peux le comprendre, je ne savais même pas comment moi je réagirai si je me retrouve en face de ce salop...

**- On arrive bientôt** demanda Charlie

**- Bientôt,** affirmais-je

**- Tu crois qu'elle est là…** ? Demanda-t-il avec espoir et crainte

**- Je ne sais pas, mais j'ai comme un pressentiment qu'elle est ici…**

**- Edward, je sais que tu tiens à ma fille, mais si elle est ici, il ne faudra pas que tu fasses quelque chose que tu pourras regretter plus tard, tu comprends ?**

**- Oui je comprends, c'est pareil pour vous,** dis-je

**- Je sais...**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je saurais me contrôler dis-je en espérant dire vrai.**

**- Bien,** dit-il

On continuait la route en silence, chacun dans son monde… on venait d'arriver à Seattle, d'après le panneau.

**- On devrait trouver un endroit ou garer la voiture** dis-je,** parce que si on arrive en voiture et qu'ils sont là, il le remarquera de suite.**

**- Tu as raison, on y va à pied.**

On se garait donc au centre-ville, je pris le papier où Emmett avait écrit l'adresse, je pris connaissance de notre destination

**- Vous êtes prêt ?** Demandais-je à Charlie

**- Plus que jamais,** répondit-il

**- Alors, c'est parti,** répondis-je essayant d'être sûr de moi

C'est ainsi qu'on se dirigea vers notre destination…

* * *

><p><strong>cette première partie fixe les choses pour la suite, qui va la retrouver et quels vont être leur réactions? laisser vos avis et vos remarques si vous en avez, ça permet de m'améliorer.<strong>

**bisous Liline**


	12. sauvetage partie 2

**hello tout le monde, voila le nouveau chapitre avec un peu de retard. j'espère qu'il vous plaira**

**sur ce je vous laisse a votre lecture =)**

* * *

><p>POV J<p>

L'avion venait de se poser, je me tournais vers Alice, qui avait fini par s'endormir

**- Alice, on y est** dis-je

Elle se réveillait petit à petit et ses yeux exprimaient la peur, l'angoisse et la tristesse… J'étais dans le même état qu'elle, j'avais peur, mais il fallait y aller et si jamais elle était là, on devait la sauver. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à croire tout ce qu'elle avait subi par notre faute, si on était resté à la maison ce soir-là au lieu d'aller faire la fête, ça ne se serait pas passé, on avait tué notre mère et détruit notre sœur par la même occasion et maintenant, il l'avait enlevé. J'étais comme un zombie depuis sa disparition, je ne mangeais quasiment pas, j'étais dépossédé de toute volonté, je pleurais dès que j'étais seul...

- Jasper, me dit Alice en voyant que j'étais partis dans mes pensées, on va la retrouver j'en suis certaine, il faut y croire, il faut garder espoir, même si, imagine qu'elle n'est pas ici, elle est forcément dans l'une des trois maisons, alors on va la retrouver, d'accord ?

**- Oui…** dis-je pour la rassurer

On sortit donc de l'avion, le plus vite possible, on se dirigeait maintenant vers un taxi, on avait pris seulement le sac à dos pour mettre ce dont on avait besoin. Une fois à l'intérieur du taxi on lui demanda de nous déposer un peu avant l'adresse qu'Emmett nous avait donné pour ne pas éveiller les soupçons si jamais ils étaient là, le voyage se fit dans un silence pesant, au vu de ce qui nous attendait, on était tous les deux tendus, mais aucun ne le montrait pour ne pas accentuer la pression.. Le taxi se mit à ralentir petit à petit, puis le chauffeur nous dit que nous étions arrivés, on le paya puis on descendit. Il nous avait déposés dans un quartier riche. On le remarquait directement à la structure des maisons et à la sécurité qui y régnaient. On enfila chacun notre gilet pare-balles, puis on prit un pistolet que l'on mit dans notre poche pour ne pas éveiller la curiosité des gens. On avançait vers le quartier, si on pouvait appeler ça comme ça, il n'y avait que quatre grandes villas qui étaient protégées par une barrière où il y avait deux vigiles et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que c'était des colosses.

**- On fait comment pour entrer ?** Demandais-je

**- Je suis une fille, je peux nous faire entrer facilement,** me dit-elle avec un clin d'œil,** heureusement, j'ai prévu une tenue de rechange.**

Elle farfouilla dans le sac et en sortit une robe rouge, qui était magnifique

**- Il faut que je puisse me changer sans être vu.**

Par chance, il y avait un genre de muret juste à côté où il y avait les poubelles, pas un quatre étoiles pour se changer, mais ça suffirait, Alice se dirigea donc vers celui-ci et en ressortit juste après. Je la regardais et aucun mot ne sortit de ma bouche, elle était splendide et le mot était faible, la robe lui allait à merveille.

**- Alice tu es magnifique,** dis-je

-** Merci, tiens** me dit-elle me donnant ses affaires où il y avait le gilet pare-balles

-** Alice, dis-je ce n'est pas prudent !**

**- je ne peux pas mettre le gilet avec cette robe Jazz, réfléchi un peu.**

**- Je sais, mais après tu le remets d'accord ?**

**- D'accord, aller on y va**

On se dirigea donc vers les deux gorilles qui servaient de vigiles

**- Bonjour messieurs, dames,** dit l'un d'eux,** votre carte d'accès s'il vous plaît**

**- Oh mince** dit Alice en papillonnant des yeux exagérément et en mettant sa main devant la bouche**, je l'ai oubliée à la maison…**

**- Dans ce cas mademoiselle, vous ne pouvez pas passer,** dit l'autre

C'était fichu, on ne passerait jamais, mais c'était sans compter sur Alice, qui une fois de plus me laissa bouche bée

**- Comment ça je ne peux pas passer ?** Dit-elle,** j'ai mon sauna qui m'attend et puis après, il y a mon masseur personnel qui doit arriver ! je n'ai absolument pas le temps pour vos bêtises alors laissez-moi passer ou j'appelle mon père pour qu'il vienne lui-même me chercher ici, mais je vous préviens s'il sait qu'on a contrarié sa fille chérie, je ne donne pas chère de votre peau, alors laissez-moi passer !**

**- Je ne sais pas mademoiselle,** dit une nouvelle fois le vigile

-** Mais dépêchez-vous bon sang je n'ai pas toute la journée là !** dit-elle

**- Bien, mais c'est la dernière fois, la prochaine fois vous ne passerez pas, allez-y**

**- Eh bien, vous voyez quand vous voulez, vous pouvez être gentil,** dit-elle avec un grand sourire de victoire.

C'est ainsi qu'on réussit à entrer dans le « quartier », on devait se rendre au numéro 17, il se trouvait juste à 50 mètres de nous

**- Remets ton gilet Alice**, dis-je

**- Bien**

Une fois fait, on prit les pistolets et on se dirigea vers la maison, la porte était évidemment fermée à clé, je réussis à crocheter la serrure, à l'entrée, il y avait un escalier

**- Je prends le haut dit Alice, dans un murmure**

**- Ok**

Je me dirigeai vers le bas de la maison, mais il n'y avait rien ni personne, je fis le tour de toutes les pièces et même du jardin mais NADA. Je me dirigeai donc vers l'escalier où Alice en descendait

**- Il n'y a personne en haut**

**- En bas non plus,** dis-je

**- Ils ne sont pas dans cette maison,** répondit-elle,** espérons que les autres auront plus de chance, on rentre ?**

**- Oui répondis-je, mais avant j'appelle Emmett**

POV Emmett

Rosalie, la femme de ma vie, m'avait montré qu'elle serait toujours là pour moi, quoi qu'il puisse se passer. S'il ne s'était pas passé ça avec Bella, je l'aurais peut-être pas compris, mais aujourd'hui je savais désormais que je ne serai plus jamais seul à faire face à mes problèmes. On venait d'arriver à Port Angeles, on était posté deux rues avant notre destination, je la regardais, elle était magnifique, mais on pouvait voir à travers sa posture et ses yeux qu'elle avait peur, qu'elle se demandait ce qu'on trouverait ici. J'inspirais et expirais pour me donner du courage, lorsque mon téléphone se mit à sonner :

Jasper

**- Oui** répondis-je

**- Ils ne sont pas ici,** dit-il,** on rentre au plus vite**

**- Bien** dis-je, **merci pour ce que vous avez fait**

**- Ne me remercie pas Em, il s'agit de ma sœur aussi**

**- Je sais Jasper, je sais. Nous on est arrivé on va aller voir.**

**- Ok, faites attention à vous**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas.** Dis-je pour le rassurer

Je raccrochai et dis à Rosalie qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas à Jacksonville, il ne restait donc qu'ici et à Seattle et si on s'était totalement trompé dans notre raisonnement et si on faisait fausse route depuis le début ? Et s'il l'avait déjà tué ou s'il ne l'avait pas emmené dans l'une de ses maisons ? Que ferions-nous si on s'était trompé? Toutes ces questions qui me tournaient dans la tête qui me faisaient de plus en plus de mal moralement, toutes ses questions auxquelles je n'avais aucune réponse…

**- On y va ?** Demanda Rosalie

**- Oui**

On mit donc nos gilets pare-balles, puis on prit nos armes et on descendit de la voiture, on se dirigea le plus discrètement possible vers le quartier des riches qui se trouvaient dans les hauteurs de port Angeles.

J'avais réfléchi depuis qu'on était parti, s'ils étaient ici et que je me retrouvais face à celui qui a détruit ma petite sœur, je crois que je n'hésiterais pas à le tuer, lui arracher les couilles et les déchiqueter en mille morceaux. Heureusement que Rosalie était là, je sais que si je m'en prends à lui, elle saura me contrôler. On était arrivé à l'entrée du quartier, il y avait plusieurs villas, toutes aussi grandes les unes que les autres et d'après ce que m'avait dit Charlie, celle de Phil, c'était celle du fond. L'adrénaline était montée dans mon corps, tous mes muscles, toutes mes pensées étaient maintenant tournées vers notre mission. On était arrivé devant la maison qui évidemment, avait la serrure fermée, je n'avais pas appris à crocheter une porte

**- Laisse-moi faire,** me dit Rosalie

**- Tu sais crocheter les portes ?** Demandais-je surpris

**- Tu ignores beaucoup de choses sur moi** dit-elle simplement

Elle n'avait pas tort, je ne connaissais presque rien à son sujet, mais ce n'était pas le moment de penser à ça. La porte s'ouvrit enfin après plusieurs minutes d'acharnement de la part de Rosalie. C'était trop silencieux à l'intérieur pour qu'ils soient ici, mais on entra vérifier tout de même, comme je l'avais prédit, il n'y avait personne, ce qui voulait dire que soit, ils se trouvaient dans la maison de Seattle soit, on s'était totalement trompé dans notre réflexion et si c'était le cas, je ne sais pas ce que nous pourrions faire. Je m'écroulais au sol incapable de déterminer ce que nous devions faire.

**- On fait quoi maintenant ?** Demandais-je

**- Il faut appeler Edward pour le prévenir qu'ils ne sont ni à Jackson ville ni ici, pour qu'il se prépare à les trouver à Seattle**

**- Et s'ils n'y sont pas, imagine qu'ils ne sont pas là-bas ? On n'aura alors aucun indice, rien du tout, pas la moindre trace,** paniquais-je

**- Je suis sûre qu'ils y sont et s'ils n'y sont pas on continuera à chercher, on ne la laissera pas tomber quitte à y passer tout notre temps, tu m'entends, on ne lâchera pas !**

**- Merci Rose, je ne sais pas comment j'aurais surmonté ça sans toi**, lui dis-je sincèrement

**- Tu n'as pas à me remercier Emmett, je suis là pour toi, n'oublie jamais ça et ce, tant que tu voudras de moi,** me dit-elle en me regardant dans les yeux

**- Alors,** repris-je en mettant mes mains sur son visage,** j'espère que tu as conscience que tu en as pour toute ta vie**

**- Je ne demande pas mieux,** dit-elle en m'embrassant avec douceur

Je la pris dans mes bras et on resta là un petit moment

**- Il faut appeler Edward** dis-je

**- Oui, aller on rentre.** Me dit Rosalie

POV E

On était maintenant posté à 100 mètres de la maison et il y avait une voiture qui était garée dans l'allée, ça devait surement être eux, mais j'avais besoin de la confirmation d'Emmett. Mon téléphone se mit à sonner

**- Oui** dis-je

**- D'après Jasper, il n'était pas à Jacksonville et ils ne sont pas à Port Angeles**

**- Je m'en doutais** dis-je

**- Comment ?** Dit Emmett

**- Eh bien, on est près de la maison et il y a une voiture garée, c'est surement la sienne, mais j'attendais ton coup de fil pour être sûr de moi.**

**- Faites attention à vous et ramène-la-nous s'il te plaît**

**- Je vais tout faire** **pour**, dis-je

**- Je compte sur toi**

Il raccrocha et je transmis les infos à Charlie

**- Vous êtes conscient qu'ils sont surement ici,** demandais-je

**- Oui je le sais, j'espère qu'on n'arrive pas trop tard**

**- Ne vous inquiétez pas, vous connaissez votre fille, elle tentera tout pour lui échapper, elle est courageuse**

**- Je le sais, mais il est beaucoup plus fort qu'elle…**

**- Ayez confiance en Bella,** répondis-je simplement

Il fallait qu'elle ait résisté, il fallait qu'elle se soit battue, je ne voulais pas être celui qui allait annoncer à ses frères qu'elle était morte, je ne pouvais pas ne serait-ce qu'imaginer le futur sans elle, ça m'était juste impossible. Il fallait que je me reconcentre, je donnais à Charlie son gilet pare-balles au cas ou, et pris une arme. On se dirigea discrètement vers la maison. De ce qu'on voyait d'ici, il n'y avait l'air d'avoir personne, mais il y avait deux étages, ils pourraient être à l'étage. La porte était ouverte. On se dirigea à l'intérieur.

**- Je vais en haut** murmurais-je à Charlie

**- D'accord,** dit-il

Je montais donc le plus lentement et le plus discrètement les escaliers. J'entendais des bruits qui venaient de la chambre qui était restée ouverte, je me dirigeai donc vers celle-ci sans faire le moindre bruit, une fois devant la porte ce que je vis me brisa le cœur encore plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Elle était allongée sur le lit, ses bras étaient attachés au lit, elle était seulement avec un boxer, lui, il était nu sur elle en train de lui lécher les tétons. Elle se débattait autant qu'elle pouvait, mais je voyais bien qu'elle commençait réellement à fatiguer. Ses yeux croisaient les miens, je lui fis alors signe de ne rien dire.

POV Bella

Il m'avait détaché et m'avait mise dans une chambre où il m'avait rattaché au barreau du lit, j'étais maintenant à sa merci. J'étais en sous-vêtements, allongée avec ce porc qui me matait sans aucune retenue.

J'avais envie de pleurer, je me sentais sale…

**- Alors, ma jolie, on fait moins sa maligne maintenant,** me dit-il en s'approchant de moi

Je me débattais, cette fois je me débattrai quitte à mourir de fatigue, il ne m'aurait pas aussi facilement !

**- Oh, mais c'est qu'en plus tu grognes** rigola-t-il ! **Assez rigolé maintenant, on passe aux choses sérieuses**

Ses mains commencèrent à passer sur mon ventre, puis sur mon soutien-gorge, il se délectait de ce qu'il faisait, il prenait bien son temps, il savourait de m'avoir, je me débattais encore, il me donna un coup dans la jambe, puis un autre, ses coups étaient violents, il continua jusqu'à ce qu'on entende un craquement de celle-ci

**- Maintenant petite salope tu vas me montrer comment tu suces et je te jure que si tu me mords, ta vie ou ce qu'il t'en reste sera un véritable enfer, capiche ?**

J'acquiesçai, je ne ferais rien et il le savait, j'avais mal à la jambe, je ne pourrais pas me défendre. Il se déshabilla et s'avança vers moi, son sexe était tendu à bloc

**- Tu vois l'effet que tu me fais petite salope, il va falloir me satisfaire maintenant,** dit-il en s'approchant encore plus de moi,** prend ma queue et suce-moi** dit-il, ce que je fis en refrénant mes envies de vomir.

Il avait l'air d'aimer ça, vu les grognements qu'il émettaient.

**- Ça suffit** dit-il, **à ton tour maintenant,** il était maintenant nu et m'enleva mon soutien-gorge et se mit à me lécher les tétons, je recommençais à me débattre, mais ma jambe me faisait mal, je ne voulais pas le regarder, je regardais donc vers la porte de la chambre et c'est là que je le vis, il était là, il était venu me sauver, je faillis crier son prénom, mais il me fit signe de me taire.

Il s'était approché de lui, sans qu'il s'en aperçoive trop occupé et avait sorti son pistolet. Dès qu'il le chargea et que ça fit un bruit, Phil se retourna, ils étaient maintenant face à face, son pistolet sur son crâne

**- Tu veux me tuer** ? Rigola Phil

**- Non, mais si tu ne m'en laisse pas le choix, je le ferai sans aucun problème, maintenant, dégage-toi d'elle tout de suite !** cria Edward

**- Et si je n'en ai pas envie, tu vas faire quoi hein ? Je suis certain que tu n'es pas capable de tirer** rigola-t-il

Il tira en visant son bras, ce qui ne lui serait pas mortel

**- Je viens de te dire, de dégager d'elle, ma patience à des limites,** dit Edward avec une fureur que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Phil s'exécuta, il descendit du lit et se mit face à Edward

**- Charlie,** appela Edward

**- Oui**

**- Je les** **ai trouvés, venez arrêter ce salopard avant que je lui arrache les couilles,** dit mon sauveur

Il arriva en moins de trente secondes à l'entrée de la porte, lorsqu'il me vit, il devint fou de rage, pris Phil par le col et commença à le frapper, encore et encore

**- Tu as osé toucher à ma fille, je vais t'arracher les testicules et les faire griller ou mieux je vais te découper en petits morceaux** cria-t-il

**- Charlie,** dit Edward, souvenez-vous que vous n'êtes pas un tueur

**- Il mérite de mourir Edward il a fait du mal à ma fille, il ne mérite que la mort**

**- PAPA,** criais-je,** je t'en prie ne fait pas ça, j'ai besoin de toi moi et si tu vas en prison pour meurtre je ne t'aurais plus, je pleurais à présent**

Il le lâcha enfin et lui mit les menottes en l'entrainant en bas

POV E

J'allais détacher Bella, qui se jeta dans mes bras en pleurs, je la recouvris d'un drap et la berçai dans mes bras

-** Je suis désolé,** pleurais-je,** je n'ai pas su te protéger, je n'ai pas pu t'éviter ça, si tu savais comment je m'en veux de ce qu'il t'a fait subir, j'ai voulu lui mettre une balle dans la tête lorsque je l'ai vu sur toi et ce qu'il te faisait.**

**- Tu n'y es pour rien Edward, tu ne pouvais pas savoir, ce n'est absolument pas ta faute tu comprends ?**

**- Même Bella… Je m'en veux, est-ce qu'il t'a fait du mal ? Et ne me ment pas Bella, j'ai besoin de savoir,** dis-je anxieux de sa réponse

**- Je crois qu'il m'a cassé la jambe,** me dit-elle en me montrant celle-ci immaculée de sang** et il m'a obligé à…** Elle s'interrompit et se remit à pleurer**, je ne peux pas te dire ça Edward, je me sens si sale déjà…**

**- Dis-le-moi s'il te plaît**

**- Il m'a obligé à lui faire une fellation,** dit-elle dans un murmure que je cru avoir mal compris.

**- Je vais le tuer,** dis-je

**- NON, Edward, tu ne feras rien… s'il te plaît**, dit-elle

**- j'ai besoin de toi Bella, si tu savais comment j'ai eu peur, j'ai cru t'avoir perdu, je ne suis rien sans toi.**

**- Alors, ne m'abandonne pas,** me dit-elle simplement

Charlie avait appelé la police et une ambulance était arrivée. Ils emmenèrent Bella à l'hôpital pour faire des radios de sa jambe et pour faire d'autres examens… la police avait arrêté Phil qui allait faire de la prison à perpétuité, mais cela ne me soulageait pas, il méritait d'être torturé, qu'il hurle jusqu'à la mort pour avoir infligé tout ça à Bella. Je pris mon téléphone et appelai Emmett.

-** Oui** dit-il

**- On l'a sauvé** dis-je,** ils la conduise à l'hôpital pour faire des examens**

**- Merci Edward, je ne sais pas quoi dire, merci** dit-il en pleurs

**- De rien, vous devriez tous venir à l'hôpital ça lui fera plaisir de vous voir à son réveil**

**- Compte sur nous** dit-il et encore merci.

Je raccrochai et me dirigeai moi aussi vers l'hôpital, je savais que malgré tout ce qu'elle avait vécu, Bella avait envie d'avancer même si ça sera dur, même si elle aura peur et maintenant qu'on était sûr que Phil ne lui fera plus jamais de mal, il lui faudra tout reconstruire, mais je sais par avance qu'elle y arrivera, car c'est une battante, elle a la volonté de s'en sortir et je serai là pour elle à chaque étape qu'elle franchira. Désormais je savais que mon avenir se résumait à elle, ça faisait peut-être clicher à dire, mais ce qui s'est passé m'a ouvert les yeux sur l'importance qu'elle avait pour moi et aujourd'hui rien ne pourra me l'enlever. J'étais irrévocablement fou amoureux de cette fille et je ferai tout pour la rendre heureuse quitte à lui offrir la vie.

* * *

><p><strong>et voila pour ce chapitre, la fin est proche mais pas encore ne vous inquiéter pas. laissez vos impressions<strong>

**gros biisous a tous **

**liline cullen**


	13. sombrer ?

**salut tous le monde, je suis sincèrement désolé pour ce retard, mais bon les examens, le stage c'est vrai que je n'ai pas réellement eu le temps de publier. je voulais remercier les personnes qui m'ont laisser des reviews et les mises en alerte , ça me fait réellement plaisir que cette fiction vous plaise. **

**voila le nouveau chapitre, je vous laisse a votre lecture**

* * *

><p>Sombrer ?<p>

POV B

Les murs blancs de l'hôpital, ces murs que je déteste plus que tout, ces murs qui me donnent envie de fuir le plus loin possible. S'il y a bien un endroit que je ne supporte pas c'est celui-ci. Voilà maintenant 48h que je suis enfermée dans cette chambre, 48h qu'Edward ma sauvée de Phil, 48h qu'il était en prison, mais je ne suis pas soulagée pour autant. J'aurais tant préféré mourir plutôt que d'affronter les jours qui vont suivre. La mort est simple, sereine, tranquille, alors que la vie est dure et à l'heure qu'il est, je n'ai pas la force ni même la volonté de faire face à ce qui m'attend.

Évidemment, mes amis ainsi que mes frères se sont tous empressés de venir me voir pour savoir comment j'allais. Ils se sont tous excusés de leur manque de protection, comme si ce qui m'arrivait était de leurs fautes.

Flash-Back :

Je venais tout juste d'arriver aux urgences, que directement le docteur Cullen s'occupait de moi, je soupçonnais fortement son fils de lui avoir demandé de me prendre en charge. On me dirigeait directement vers la salle des radios pour voir l'état de ma jambe.

- **Bon Bella, on va te faire une radio de la jambe pour déterminer si elle est cassée ou non. Installe-toi, on va s'occuper de toi,** me dit le docteur Cullen

**- Bien**, répondis-je

Je m'installais donc et dans les minutes qui suivirent on s'occupa de moi. Les radios ne prirent pas longtemps à être faites et le verdict était évidemment que ma jambe était cassée. J'allais avoir le droit à un joli plâtre pendant un mois. Déjà que sur deux pieds je ne suis pas réellement douée pour marcher, mais là, en béquilles et à cloches pieds autant dire que mon espérance de vie venait considérablement de chuter. On me fit le plâtre puis les infirmières me remontèrent dans la chambre. J'étais partis pendant même pas une heure, qu'à mon retour il y avait quasiment tout le monde qui m'attendait, Edward, Emmett, Rosalie et Charlie, il manquait seulement Alice et jasper. Le temps pour moi de me rallonger dans le lit que mon frère se jeta dans mes bras en pleurs.

-** Ma Bella, j'ai eu tellement peur de te perdre, je te jure j'ai cru devenir fou, si tu savais combien je m'en veux de ne pas t'avoir protégé…** Emmett pleurait, ce qui était rare chez lui, car il n'était pas du genre à montrer ses sentiments

**- Emmett, tu n'y es pour rien, tu n'aurais pas pu savoir...**

**- Mais Bella, regarde ce qu'il t'a fait… et moi…je n'ai rien fait…**

**- Arrête de culpabiliser** répondis-je, **tu n'es en aucun cas fautif.**

**- Elle a raison mon fils, arrête de te torturer… aujourd'hui il faut essayer de reprendre nos vies et faire face…** dit mon père, il avait l'air complètement détaché de la situation, mais je connaissais bien Charlie, il cachait seulement ses émotions.

Chacun leurs tours me prirent dans leurs bras me disant combien ils étaient désolés, combien ils avaient été inquiets. Ça me touchait qu'ils se soient inquiétés, mais ils ne savaient pas ce que moi j'avais vécu, ils ne savaient pas ce que c'était que d'être à la merci de quelqu'un en sachant que quoi qu'on tente de faire, on ne pourra pas s'échapper, aucun d'eux ne pouvait le comprendre…

Fin Flash-back

Je suis toujours allongée sur ce lit d'hôpital et mes larmes coulent encore, je ne peux pas m'enlever ça de la tête, je ne peux pas faire comme si j'allais bien, comme si j'avais envie de reprendre ma vie, comme si rien ne s'était passé, je ne le pouvais pas. Aucun de mes amis n'avait jugé bon de me parler de ce qu'il s'était passé durant que j'étais avec lui, aucun n'avait ne serait-ce que prononcer son nom… ils essayaient tous de me parler d'autre chose, de me faire rire, comme si ça avait une quelconque importance, comme si ça allait me faire aller mieux. Je devrais les remercier de ce qu'ils ont fait, ils m'ont sauvé la vie et aujourd'hui ils essayent de me faire aller mieux, mais je n'en ai pas envie pour la simple et bonne raison que j'aurais préférée mourir plutôt que d'être ici.

Edward est un ange, il est resté avec moi quasiment tout le temps, il n'a pas quitté mon chevet une seule seconde, du coup, les infirmières lui ont attribué le lit à côté du mien pour qu'il ne dorme pas sur une chaise. Lui aussi était inquiet à mon sujet

Flash-back

Je me réveillais tranquillement de ma sieste qui ne m'avait fait aucun bien étant donné que j'ai fait que des cauchemars, mes yeux se baladaient dans la pièce pour trouver, enfin le trouvé

**- Tu es encore là ?** Demandais-je

**- Je ne te quitterai pas une seule seconde,** répondit-il sérieux

**- Merci**

**- Est-ce que tu vas bien ?** Demanda-t-il

**- Je reprends des forces,** répondis-je en esquivant le vrai sens de cette question

**- Bella, je ne te parle pas de ça**

**- Je n'ai pas envie d'en parler, d'accord**

**- D'accord,** soupira-t-il,** mais je suis inquiet pour toi, tu peux comprendre ça ?**

**- Je peux te demander quelque chose ?** Demandais-je une fois de plus en esquivant à nouveau la question

**- Tout ce que tu veux** soupira-t-il à nouveau

**- Tu peux venir t'allonger avec moi pour que je m'endorme ?**

**- Bien sûr**

Il s'exécuta et se cala dans le lit, je me mis dans ses bras et il me fredonna une berceuse qui avait le don de m'apaiser, je savais qu'il s'inquiétait plus que nécessaire, je savais que tôt ou tard il faudrait que j'affronte ce qui me rongeait, je savais que je ne pourrais pas toujours fuir, mais pour l'instant c'était la seule solution que j'avais trouvée.

Fin Flash-Back

Je soupirais pour la 1000ème fois au moins de la journée, j'en avais marre d'être ici, je n'avais qu'une envie c'était de rentrer chez moi et de m'enfermer dans ma chambre, là où plus personne ne pourrait venir me déranger. J'entendis la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrir, lorsque je tournai la tête pour voir qui c'était, la seule chose que je vis c'est une tornade brune qui m'enlaça dans les bras en moins de deux secondes

-** Oh Bella, je suis si heureuse que tu ailles bien, on s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi, je m'en voulais tellement de ne pas m'être inquiété quand avec Rose on a vu que tu avais séché la séance shopping alors que la veille tu nous avais promis de venir, je te jure, j'ai eu si peur pour toi…**

-** Alice, je suis heureuse de te voir également, et tu n'y es pour rien, d'accord ? Alors, par pitié ne culpabilise pas, pas toi aussi**

**- Comment ça, pas moi aussi ?**

**- Alice, depuis que je suis arrivée, tout le monde me regarde avec des yeux de pitié, ils se sentent tous coupable de ce qu'il m'arrive, ils me regardent comme si j'étais morte, comme s'ils m'avaient perdu et si tu t'y mets aussi, je te promets que je n'y arriverai pas, dis-je en pleurant.**

**- Ma belle,** dit-elle avec un regard, triste, **ils n'ont pas pitié de toi, ils sont juste inquiets parce qu'ils t'aiment et qu'ils ont eu peur de te perdre. Je te promets, ils ont eu la peur de leur vie et du coup, ils ne veulent pas te perdre à nouveau.**

**- Mais je n'ai pas besoin de tout ça Alice, j'ai besoin qu'ils soient comme avant, qu'Emmett me taquine, qu'il balance des vannes, que Jasper soit lui-même au lieu d'essayer d'être mon psy et enfin j'ai besoin qu'Edward arrête de me couver des yeux comme si j'allais m'envoler dans les 30 secondes…**

**- D'accord je me chargerai de leur dire, ne t'en fais pas**

**- Merci Alice**

On parla encore plusieurs heures de tout et de rien, ce qui me fit le plus grand bien, plus les minutes passaient et plus Alice redevenait elle-même, c'est-à-dire une véritable pile électrique. J'eus évidemment le droit en détail à sa mission commando à Jacksonville et comment son Jazz embrassait trop bien, ce qui me fit faire la grimace et dire qu'elle parlait de mon frère…. BEURK ! Bref ces quelques heures avec elle avait été une véritable libération, mais elle fut obligée de partir à 19 H, heure limite pour les visites, sauf Edward qui était un privilégié.

Les heures passaient et mon angoisse reprenait le dessus, plus la nuit arrivait, plus j'avais peur, j'avais peur de fermer les yeux et de me retrouver à nouveau là-bas, j'avais peur de le revoir. C'est pour cela que je dormais le jour, car la nuit mes angoisses refaisaient surface et m'empêchaient de m'endormir…

Edward était revenu entre-temps et il dormait à poing fermé, j'aimerais tellement pouvoir surmonter ça pour pouvoir le rendre heureux. Il ne mérite pas de vivre ça, il mérite seulement le bonheur, mais par ma faute il devait encore subir mes angoisses, ma dépression et je m'en voulais d'être égoïste, mais je n'avais pas envie de surmonter ça... Les heures continuaient de passer, mais impossible de m'endormir, ce fut seulement lorsque les premières lueurs du jour apparurent que je fermais enfin les yeux en espérant pouvoir me reposer. Je me retrouvais à nouveau dans la maison avec Phil qui me faisait son sourire de sadique et qui avançait vers moi

**- Maintenant où que tu ailles, quoi que tu fasses, tu penseras à moi,** rigola-t-il,** ça fait quel effet ? Hein? Moi je pensais à toi nuit et jour, sans aucun répit, maintenant c'est ton tour !**

Je me réveillais en sursaut et les larmes coulaient, Edward s'était réveillé et m'encerclait dans ses bras qui me rassuraient tant

**- Ça va aller** me dit-il

Qu'est-ce qu'il en savait, comment pouvait-il dire ça ? Il ne savait rien de ce qu'il se passait dans ma tête

**- Non ça n'ira pas Edward,** répondis-je méchamment en me dégageant de lui**, non ça ne va pas ! Je le revois sans cesse, il me hante, heures après heures, me terrorise jusque dans mon sommeil, tu ne sais pas ce que ça a été pour moi, j'étais en enfer avec lui, alors, non ça n'ira pas, je ne peux pas, j'y arrive pas, depuis que je suis revenu vous me dites tous que vous étiez inquiets que vous avez cru me perdre, mais au risque de paraître méchante, aucun de vous ne peut comprendre ce que je ressens et à quel point je ne vais pas bien ! je criais presque et j'étais en larmes, mais il fallait que ça sorte**

**- Je voulais seulement t'aider…** dit-il triste

**- Tu ne peux pas m'aider !** personne ne le peut !

**- Ma Bella je ne veux pas te perdre, je n'ai pas envie de te voir sombrer sans ne rien faire, je ne veux pas te perdre, oui c'est égoïste vu la situation, mais moi sans toi je fais quoi hein ? Tu dois t'accrocher, tu n'as pas le droit d'abandonner maintenant !**

**- Je n'en peux plus Edward de me battre contre mes démons, j'ai plus la force de faire face, j'ai juste envie que ça s'arrête,** répondis-je

**- Dans ce cas-là, je m'en vais** dit-il froid

**- NON**, criais-je

**- Je suis désolé, mais j'ai dû me tromper de chambre, moi la fille dont je suis tombé amoureux c'est une battante, elle se bat pour son bonheur et ses convictions. La fille que j'aime elle avance et elle n'abandonne pas sous prétexte que c'est trop dur, la fille que j'aime n'aurait jamais choisi la facilité. Je suis désolé Bella, mais je ne vais pas rester là en sachant que tu ne feras rien pour avancer et en sachant que tu comptes t'arrêter comme tu dis, je n'ai pas la force d'affronter ça donc je préfère partir.**

Il partit sans se retourner, il m'avait abandonné, il était parti…

_En même temps Swan tu as tout fait pour, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même_

Je pleurais, ce qui ne m'étonnait même pas… Je venais de perdre la seule personne pour laquelle j'avais envie de continuer à me battre alors à quoi bon ?

_Mais tu es vraiment cruche parfois, il te reproche justement de ne pas te battre pour avancer et vu ton état de loque je peux le comprendre !_

Je cessais de l'écouter et me rallongeai dans le lit lorsqu'on toqua à la porte.

**- Entrer** dis-je en soupirant, je voulais seulement qu'on me laisse tranquille, c'était trop demandé ? La porte s'ouvrit et je vis Rosalie qui s'avançait

**- Salut** me dit-elle en s'asseyant sur le lit à coté de moi.

**- Salut**

**- Comment vas-tu ?**

**- Est-ce que je suis obligée de répondre à ce genre de question ?** Demandais-je, énervée que tout le monde me la pose, alors qu'ils connaissent tous la réponse.

-** Non**, sourit-elle,** en fait j'étais venu te parler**

**- Je t'écoute**, dis-je lasse

**- Tu connais mon histoire ?** Me demanda-t-elle

**- Heu non …**

**- Bien alors laisse-moi te la raconter**

**- Si tu veux, mais je ne vois pas ce que** ça va changer…

-** Tu en jugeras après me dit-elle, je m'appelle Rosalie Hale et j'ai toujours été très belle, d'après mes parents qui sont des gens riches, ils voulaient pour moi un mariage avec un homme qui aurait de l'argent pour entretenir leur petite fille préférée. C'est comme ça que j'ai rencontré Royce King qui était le fils du propriétaire d'une banque qui pesait des milliards, mes parents étaient convaincus qu'avec lui j'aurais tout ce dont j'aurais besoin, en plus de ça Royce était très beau, blond très clair aux yeux bleu pâle, j'en suis tombée amoureuse, pas pour son argent, mais pour sa beauté et pour la sécurité qu'il m'apportait, on avait donc prévu le mariage dans les plus brefs délais pour que tout le monde soit content.** À ce moment-là, elle ferma les yeux et inspira fort**, mais un soir, alors que je rentrais à la maison, il y avait Royce et des amis à lui qui étaient ivres morts, ses amis se moquaient de lui, car il n'avait toujours pas couché avec moi, alors il a voulu leur montrer qu'ils avaient tort, cette nuit-là, il me viola ainsi que ses quatre copains et me laissèrent pour morte. Tu vois Bella, je sais exactement ce que tu ressens parce que je l'ai ressenti aussi, je sais que tu n'as envie que d'une chose c'est d'en finir parce qu'affronter cette réalité-là c'est trop dur, je le comprends j'ai été dans le même état d'esprit que toi, mais je m'en suis sorti et si j'ai pu le faire alors tu le peux aussi.**

**- Je suis désolé Rosalie pour ce qui t'est arrivé** dis-je, **mais moi je ne suis pas assez forte pour continuer… Je ne suis pas toi.**

**- Écoute-moi bien Bella, oui il t'a anéanti, oui il t'a pris ton innocence, oui il t'a salie, oui il t'a arraché ta dignité, oui ce salopard t'a tout enlevé et ce serait si simple de te dire qu'il vaut mieux que tu abandonnes, oui c'est vrai que la mort c'est facile je te l'accorde, mais dans ce cas-là tu le laisses gagner, il a réussi ce qu'il voulait, si tu choisis la facilité c'est lui qui aura gagné parce que c'est ce qu'il voulait ! et puis il y a des personnes, qui certes ne pourront jamais comprendre ce que tu as vécu, mais qui t'aime à en crever, elle t'aime tellement Bella qu'elles ont TOUTES risqué leur vie pour te retrouver, elles t'aiment tellement que durant ta captivité aucune n'a arrêté de te chercher, ces personnes ont besoin de toi, on a tous besoin de toi surtout Edward, tu sais après ce qui est arrivé à Stéphy j'ai cru que jamais plus il pourrait tomber amoureux, j'ai cru qu'il ne s'en sortirait jamais et tu es arrivé et grâce à toi il a réussi à avancer et il t'aime plus que sa propre vie, mais si tu choisis la mort alors ne compte pas sur moi pour t'encourager parce que c'est du pur égoïsme.**

Sur ces paroles elle partit, je me mis à réfléchir au discours de Rosalie, elle avait raison en disant qu'abandonner c'était lui donner satisfaction, mais ça serait tellement plus simple, mais je n'avais pas le droit de choisir la facilité alors qu'ils s'étaient tous battu pour moi. Aujourd'hui c'était à moi de me battre pour eux, ils comptent pour moi et j'ai besoin d'eux. Je sais que ça ne va pas être facile, je sais que parfois je serai démoralisée ou que j'aurai peur, mais je sais aussi qu'ils seront tous là pour me soutenir, surtout Edward, je sais qu'il ne m'abandonnera jamais. J'ai envie de me battre pour mon amour, j'ai envie d'être heureuse à mon tour et j'ai envie d'aimer et d'être aimée en retour.

* * *

><p><strong>ce chapitre ce termine, il n'en reste plus beaucoup avant la fin de cette fiction, n'hésitez pas a me laisser vos impressions bonne ou mauvaise<strong>

**gros bisous et a bientôt**

**liline-cullen**


	14. Reprendre gout

**salut a toute et a tous, voici le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il vous plaira et comme toujour sans ma beta cette fiction n'aurait jamais vue le jour alors je tiens encore une fois à la remercier**

**je tiens aussi a remercier ceux qui m'ont laisser des reviews ce qui me motive d'autant plus et les nouvelles mise en alerte !**

**sur ce bonne lecture**

* * *

><p>POV E<p>

Elle est là, étendue sur son lit, elle a l'air si paisible, si bien. On dirait un ange, lorsque je la regarde, je vois une femme merveilleusement belle, mais qui n'en a aucune conscience, ce qui la rend encore plus belle. Elle s'agite, je sens qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller, j'entreprends donc de partir de la chambre, car je sais qu'elle n'est pas encore prête pour ça. J'essaye donc d'ouvrir la porte sans le moindre bruit.

**- Edward, reste s'il te plaît,** entendis-je mon ange me demander

En me retournant, je la vis, allongée sur ses coudes en me regardant avec ce sourire que j'aime tant, ce sourire même qui fait battre mon cœur beaucoup plus fort, ce sourire qui me rend tellement vivant et heureux.

**- Désolé… Je ne voulais pas… J'allais partir et…** commençais-je à me justifier

**- Ne sois pas désolé,** me coupa-t-elle, **tu n'as rien fait de répréhensible.**

**- Mais...**

**- Ne t'inquiète pas, ça ne me dérange pas que tu viennes près de moi, je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal.**

Je refermais donc la porte de la chambre et me dirigeais vers le lit dans lequel ma belle s'était rallongé. Je m'étendis auprès d'elle, la pris dans mes bras et à cause de l'heure déjà bien avancée je m'endormis instantanément.

POV B

Je me réveillais d'un sommeil sans cauchemars, un sommeil qui avait été paisible et reposant, ce qui ne m'était pas arrivé depuis Phil. Je sentis alors sa main posée sur mon ventre et je me rendis compte que je me sentais bien ainsi. Je me suis retourné et tombai nez à nez avec un dieu. Il avait les yeux fermés, ses cheveux étaient désordonnés ce qui lui donnait un air de « je sors d'une partie de jambe en l'air », il était également torse nu. La vue qu'il m'offrait était tout simplement à couper le souffle, il était sexy et tellement désirable en cet instant.

C'est moi qui viens de penser ça ?

Mais c'est que tu te dévergondes Swanii rigola ma conscience

Je rougis à mes pensées

**- Tu pensais à quoi pour rougir comme ça ?** Me demanda l'objet mes convoitises

**- Heu…** répondis-je, évidemment le fait qu'il me trouve en pleine séance de matage, me fit rougir davantage si possible, **rien de spécial** continuais-je en évitant au maximum son regard.

**- Bien sûr mademoiselle Swan, vous ne savez absolument pas mentir,** me répondit-il avec un sourire machiavélique, **je vais te faire avouer tu vas voir**.

Il se rapprocha lentement, très lentement de moi, toujours avec ce sourire qui ne voulait vraiment rien dire de bon pour moi. Il se mit au-dessus de moi et me fit des chatouilles, évidemment il savait où je craignais, ce qui ne faisait qu'augmenter sa volonté de continuer.

**- Alors, tu vas me le dire ?** Demanda-t-il

**- Ed…wwarr…ddd,** rigolais-je, **arrête s'il te plaît,** continuais-je à bout de souffle,** c'est bon tu as gagné.**

**- Alors, tu es prête avouer ?** Me demanda-t-il plein d'espoir

**- Et bien,** commençais-je en reprenant enfin mon souffle,** je pensais à combien tu étais beau lorsque tu dormais** répondis-je simplement

**- Tu sais que tu es une piètre menteuse, mais on va dire que je te crois.**

Heureusement pour moi, il ne chercha pas à en savoir davantage. Je n'avais pas le droit d'avoir ce genre de pensées… Comment pouvait-il désirer une fille telle que moi après que ce salaud m'ait touché…

POV E

La voir enfin reprendre goût à la vie, faisait vraiment plaisir à voir, c'était réellement une battante. J'étais certain d'une chose : elle allait s'en sortir ! J'allais de moins en moins en cours, en même temps, nous étions quasiment à la fin de l'année et aller en cours ne servait plus réellement. Aujourd'hui était une journée où j'avais le « devoir » selon mon tyran préféré d'aller au bahut, oui nous avions normalement le cours de bio avancée ensemble et elle voulait tous les cours pour pouvoir suivre l'année prochaine. C'est pourquoi je me retrouvais obligé, oui c'est le mot, d'aller en cours, au lieu de veiller sur ma belle. À peine arrivé, Alice me sauta au cou.

**- Ah Edward !** cria-t-elle**, tu es là, c'est super-génial !**

**- Oui, je suis là,** répondis-je en soupirant

**- Comment va-t-elle ?**

**- Bien, du moins je l'espère**

**- Tant mieux. Dis, dis, tu crois que maintenant qu'elle va mieux je pourrai l'emmener faire du shopping, hein dis !**

**- Heu… Je ne sais pas Lice'…**

**- Tut, tut, tut, plus un mot mon cher frère ou tu risquerais de me contrarier, tu ne voudrais pas que ça arrive pas vrai ?**

**- Mais… Essayais-je**

**- PAS DE MAIS !** dit-elle d'un ton catégorique,** tu m'attends après les cours et je viendrai avec toi chez Bella.**

**- Bien** soupirais-je fortement

**- Merci, merci, merci, tu es le meilleur,** dit-elle en m'embrassant,** tu es le meilleur.**

Je partis alors en cours, en me demandant comment c'était possible d'avoir une sœur comme Alice ! Ce n'était définitivement pas concevable. Les cours furent tous aussi ennuyeux les uns que les autres. La sonnerie retentit annonçant le dernier cours de la journée. Je me dirigeais alors vers ma salle de bio lorsque Lauren et Jessica m'interceptèrent.

**- Tiens Eddyy** commença Jessica en battant exagérément des cils, **elle t'a abandonné ta copine ? Tu sais si elle ne mesure pas la chance qu'elle a d'avoir un mec comme toi qui s'intéresse à elle, moi je peux la remplacer quand tu veux !**

**- Jessica** dis-je énervé, **ouvre bien grand tes oreilles, parce que je ne le répéterais pas !**

**- OH OUI Eddy, je t'écoute,** dit-elle en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres en voulant être sexy je suppose, mais la vision qu'elle me renvoyait me donnait des nausées plus qu'autre chose

**- GRRR**

**- Oh, mais c'est qu'il est sauvage,** ajouta Lauren en me regardant tel un bout de viande

**- CA SUFFIT !** m'énervais-je, Jessica,** tu ne m'as jamais intéressé, tu ne m'intéresses toujours pas et tu ne m'intéresseras certainement jamais et si je dois te le dire tous les jours pour qu'enfinça rentre dans ton cerveau de moineau, alors je le ferai ! Concernant Bella, c'est elle qui est trop bien pour moi et non le contraire, tu sais,** continuais-je, **tu pourrais faire tous les efforts du monde pour paraître belle, mais tu ne lui arriveras jamais à la cheville alors si tu veux un petit conseil avant d'ouvrir ta bouche qui ne te sert à rien à part peut-être sucer, regarde ta tronche dans un putain de miroir !**

Je partis en laissant une Jessica sur le cul, oui c'était vraiment l'expression, mais ça faisait tellement de bien de dire ce que l'on pensait et puis de quel droit elle se permettait de parler comme ça de la fille que j'aime, non mais je rêve. Je me dirigeais vers mon dernier cours, pendant lequel il n'y eu aucun incident et heureusement, car je n'étais réellement pas d'humeur. À la fin de mon cours je me dirigeais vers ma voiture et vis que ma chère sœur y était déjà. On s'installa dans la voiture et partîment chez Bella.

POV B

J'entendis le bruit de la voiture dans l'allée, ça voulait dire qu'Edward était de retour et ça me rendait heureuse, il m'avait manqué comme pas possible, je me dirigeais donc vers la porte pour lui ouvrir et pouvoir l'embrasser comme il se doit, en ouvrant, ce n'est pas sur mon cher et tendre que je tombais, mais sur une espèce de folle qui me sauta dessus, sans même me laisser le temps d'ouvrir la bouche

**- Bellaaaaa, je suis troooop contente de te voir, tu n'imagines même pas, tu sais que mon stupide de frère ne voulait pas que je te voie ! Non, mais tu imagines la torture ! Alors, évidemment, tu me connais, je l'ai supplié de venir avec lui et il n'a pas pu résister, en même temps personne ne peut résister à Alice Cullen, alors me voilà !** me dit-elle toute contente et avec un grand sourire sur les lèvres.

**- Alice, dis-je, moi aussi, je suis contente de te voir**

**- Bon trêve de banalité, toi et moi on va faire les magasins, alors tu bouges ton petit popotin, tu vas te préparer et on part dans 20 minutes. Et Bella, dit-elle en voyant déjà que j'allais répondre, aucune chance pour toi d'y échapper ! aller hop hop hop !**

**- Alice, laisse-moi au moins voir Edward 5 minutes,** dis-je

**- Qu'il monte avec toi**, dit-elle, **mais dans 20 minutes tu es en bas.**

Edward et moi montions et je voyais qu'il essayait de ne pas rigoler quant à ma mine déconfite, à l'annonce du mot « shopping »

**- Edward, sauve-moi,** le suppliais-je

**- Je te jure ma belle, j'ai essayé, mais tu connais ma sœur non, c'est impossible de lui refuser quoi que ce soit!** rigola-t-il

**- Je ne trouve pas ça marrant moi,** dis-je en faisait mine de bouder

**- Oh, mais ma chérie, ne boude pas** dit-il en m'embrassant,** tu es cent mille fois plus belle lorsque tu souris**

**- Ne dis pas de bêtises,** répondis-je en rougissant

**- Je n'ai jamais été aussi sérieux Isabella Marie Swan ! tu es magnifiquement belle et ne laisses personne te dire le contraire, c'est compris ?**

**- D'accord**

Je pris son visage en coupe et l'embrassai, en lui faisant passer tous les sentiments d'amour que j'éprouvais pour lui, en lui faisait passer toute ma tendresse, il me rendit ce baiser avec une infinie douceur, comme s'il avait peur que je m'en aille.

**- Je t'aime,** dis-je simplement

Il recula et me regarda bizarrement, comme si j'avais dit une énorme bêtise, mais je l'aimais et je venais seulement de m'en rendre compte. J'étais éperdument amoureuse de lui, j'avais besoin de lui, comme on a besoin de dormir, il m'était indispensable.

**- Oh mon amour,** dit-il après un moment **si tu savais depuis combien de temps je t'aime, mais j'avais peur, peur que tu ne ressentes pas la même chose que moi, peur que tu partes en courant en te rendant compte que je n'étais pas à ta hauteur, si tu savais combien je t'aime ma Bella… Et ça me fait peur, parce qu'aujourd'hui si tu pars, je ne suis plus rien, je ne vis que pour toi et à travers toi.**

Sa déclaration me mit les larmes aux yeux, personne n'avait jamais eu besoin de moi avant, personne ne m'avait jamais aimée comme ça…

**- Je suis désolé** dit-il, **je ne voulais pas t'effrayer en allant aussi vite… Je suis vrai…**

**- Chut, dis-je en lui mettant ma main devant sa bouche, écoute-moi bien, je ne pleure pas parce que je suis effrayée au contraire, avant toi, personne ne me trouvait importante à ses yeux et que toi tu me dises ça, ça me touche énormément… Pour la première fois de ma vie, je me sens en sécurité et aimée auprès de toi et c'est un sentiment merveilleux.**

Il m'embrassa passionnément, maintenant que nos sentiments avaient été dévoilés, on se comprenait et il n'y avait plus besoin de mots. Tout doucement ses mains descendirent vers mon cou, sur lequel il avait entrepris des caresses tout en continuant de m'embrasser. Au bout d'un moment nous dûment nous séparer, car nous n'avions plus de souffle, je m'éloignais et observais l'homme que j'aimais, ses yeux avaient changé de couleur, ils avaient prit une teinte noire et je pouvais clairement y lire son désir pour moi et cela me faisait un peu peur, je devais me l'avouer, il le remarqua, car il me dit

**- Je ne t'obligerai jamais à rien, Bella, oui j'ai du désir pour toi, mais en même temps je n'y peux rien si tu es la femme la plus magnifique que j'ai jamais vu et en plus de ça incroyablement sexy. Cependant je te respecte trop pour faire passer mon désir avant toi, tu m'entends ? J'attendrais tout le temps qu'il faudra, même si cela peut encore durer des mois, voir même un an.**

**D'accord ?**

**- Merci,** dis-je reconnaissante**, je sais que tu ne me feras jamais de mal, mais j'ai juste peur… Je ne sais pas vraiment de quoi, en plus, mais j'ai peur qu'après ce que Phil m'a fait, tu ne me trouves plus attirante, ou pas assez bien…**

**- Bella, je t'ai l'ai déjà dit, je te désire et tu n'imagines même pas à quel point tu me fais de l'effet,** dit-il en se collant, je rougis en sentant une bosse au niveau de son pantalon,** tu vois** dit-il **ce que tu sens c'est le désir que j'ai pour toi, alors tu ne peux pas me dire des choses comme ça, d'accord ?**

**- D'accord, dis-je en l'embrassant**

**- BEEEELLLLLAAAA**, entendis-je crier, TU ES PRÊTE OU IL FAUT QUE JE VIENNE TE CHERCHER PAR LA PEAU DES FESSES ? Du Alice tout craché pensais-je

**- Je descends Alice**

Edward descendit, pour me laisser me changer, je mis un jean slim, avec un pull marron et des bottes de la même couleur que mon pull et descendis. Une fois en bas, celle qui me servait de tyran me détailla et dit

**- Tout ce temps pour mettre ces horreurs ? Mais vous faisiez quoi pendant tout ce temps hein ?** Nous dit-elle malicieuse,** bon** enchaîna-t-elle, **peu importe, on y va, à ce soir frérot !**

Elle me tira et m'emmena vers sa voiture, une fois installée, mon amie démarra en trombe et mit la radio à fond sur laquelle ils passaient « tatoue-moi » , Mozart l'Opéra Rock »

**- J'adore cette chanson** dis-je

**- Moi aussi,** dit Alice

On se mit donc à chanter :

Divine comblée de libertine, ce soir je viens m'inviter dans ton lit.

Laissons dormir les maris, allons nous aimer au nez des braves gens

J'apprendrai ta langue et ton accent pour te comprendre

Je serai frivole et décadent pour te surprendre

On se regarda et on se mit à crier le refrain en rigolant

Tatoue-moi sur tes seins, fais-le du bout de mes lèvres,

Je baiserai tes mains, je ferais que ça te plaise.

Tatoue-moi sur tes murs, un futur à composer,

Je veux graver toutes mes luxures sur tes dorures

On rigola de plus belle, et malgré que la chanson continuait, nous n'arrivions plus à chanter, car on n'arrêtait pas de rire devant notre bêtise. Sans que je m'en aperçoive, nous venions d'arriver à port Angeles. On se gara, et Alice descendit pratiquement en courant

-** À NOUS LES MAGASINS**! cria-t-elle

Elle m'emmena, dans un premier magasin, où elle faisait le tour des rayons, elle prit plein de trucs dans ses bras, sans me consulter, à savoir si oui ou non ça me plaisait, une fois qu'elle eût fait le tour, elle m'ordonna d'aller tout essayer, ce qui me prit pratiquement une heure, sincèrement il y avait de belles choses, mais je ne pouvais pas me payer tout ça

**- Alice, je n'ai pas les moyens, de me payer tout ça**

**- C'est tout pour moi,** me dit-elle en souriant

**- C'est hors de question !** dis-je sévère

**- Pas de discussions, aller on va payer et on continue**

On enchaîna magasins sur magasins, en ressortant toujours avec plein de paquets. Heureusement que tout n'était pas pour moi !

**- Bon j'ai un dernier magasin en tête me dit-elle, mais cette fois, avant de t'y emmener, je veux ton accord, est-ce que tu veux aller acheter de la lingerie ou pas ?** Le fait qu'elle me pose la question me touchait réellement

**- Oui, on y va, tu vois j'ai envie de plaire à Edward et j'ai envie de me sentir belle, mais Alice, promet moi qu'on achètera rien de trop vulgaire ?**

**- Promis** me dit-elle en me serrant dans ses bras,** tu es la meilleure Bella**.

On se dirigea alors vers le magasin de sous-vêtement, il y avait beaucoup d'ensemble sexy et très beau, mais que je ne me voyais pas mettre pour le moment, on acheta donc des boxers vraiment beaux et des soutiens-gorge associés.

**- Tiens** me dit Alice, en me donnant un corset rouge avec le string associé et les portes jarretelles

- **Tu es folle !** je ne mettrai jamais ça

**- Peut-être pas maintenant, mais un jour oui j'en suis certaine, alors essaye-le et garde-le pour quand tu seras prête.**

Je l'essayais et c'est vrai que dedans j'étais vraiment belle et sexy, mais le mettre maintenant, non. Je le pris quand même pour faire plaisir à Alice. On paya nos derniers achats et nous repartîmes vers la maison avec de quoi remplir 10 armoires, bon j'exagérais, mais vraiment légèrement. On venait d'arriver chez moi

**- Merci pour tout Alice, ça m'a fait du bien, vraiment** dis-je sincèrement

**- Mais tout le plaisir était pour moi, tu es ma meilleure amie, je ferais tout pour toi tu sais,** dit-elle sincèrement.

**- Merci, je ne sais pas comment te remercier, vraiment**

**- Soit heureuse,** dit-elle simplement, **allez bye**, dit-elle en démarrant.

Edward, m'aida à monter les sacs et à les ranger. Apparemment il avait beaucoup aimé le corset, mais ne dit rien. Peut-être que finalement Alice n'avait pas tort et que je pouvais vivre et être désirable aux yeux de mon homme, je ne devais plus avoir peur, car je savais que quoiqu'il arrive Edward me respecterait toujours.

**- On va se coucher** proposais-je

- **D'accord mon amour**

Il n'était que 20 h, mais j'étais exténuée et je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de me retrouver dans les bras de l'homme que j'aime. On se mit tous les deux en pyjama, on se glissa dans le lit et je me blottis dans ses bras

**- Bonne nuit mon amour** dis-je à moitié endormis déjà

**- Bonne nuit ma princesse**

* * *

><p><strong>et voila la fin de ce chapitre que vous attendez depuis un petit moment maintenant comme toujours si vous avez des critiques ou meme si vous avez aimé et bien n'hésitez surtout pas a me laisser une trace de votre passage! sur ce bonne soirée et a la prohaine <strong>

**liline-cullen**


	15. Avancer

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, désolé pour cette longue absence, je publie ce chapitre aujourd'hui mais il y aura surement ( enfin c'est même certain ^^) des fautes et pas mal. je m'en excuse par avance mais je n'ai plus de nouvelle de ma beta depuis un petit moment donc j'ai fais au mieux.**

**j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira et que malgré cette absence assez longue vous aurez la motivation de continuer à me lire**

**bonne lecture , et on se retrouve en bas **

* * *

><p>Avancer<p>

POV B

Depuis que j'avais dis à Alice que je voulais plaire à Edward, elle me traînait dans les magasins deux fois par semaine et ce depuis un mois ! Oui car selon elle vu que nous étions en juin il me fallait la collection d'été et cela voulais dire shopping, essayage et surtout torture. Qu'est ce qui m'avait pris de lui dire ça ? Non mais vraiment ! Je soupirais pour la énième fois de la journée, il était 11h et Alice m'avait déjà fait faire plus d'une vingtaine de magasins et j'étais sur le point d'imploser.

- **Alice, j'en ai marre** ! dis-je,** j'ai envie de manger**, **je suis fatiguée et j'ai envie de voir Edward, alors par pitié on arrête pour aujourd'hui !**

-** Mais** me dit-elle, **on n'est pas encore passé par le magasin de chaussure ! et tout le monde sait que le choix des chaussures fait toute la différence !**

**- Alice, ça fait un mois qu'on fait les magasins deux fois par semaines, sincèrement j'ai assez de TOUT pour au moins les dix prochaines années** ! rigolais-je devant son air profondément choquée.

**- Tu rigole là j'espère ! ce qu'on a acheté tiendra tout juste pour cet été !** me dit-elle très sérieusement

- **Lice' steuplait… dis-je avec sa mine de cocker**

**- Roooh Bella, tu m'énerve avec cette tête, comment veux-tu que je dise non maintenant ?** soupira-t-elle devant mon sourire naissant, **aller on va manger.**

**- Tu es la meilleure** dis-je en l'enlaçant

On se dirigea donc vers un café qui avait finit par devenir notre endroit habituel. Le serveur nous dit seulement bonjour et partit faire nos commandes puisque nous prenions toujours la même chose. Une fois nos plats servis, j'engloutis le mien sous les yeux ébahis de mon amie.

**- Et bien dis moi c'est que tu avais faim,** rigola-t-elle

**- La faute à qui,** attaquais-je, se qui la fit rire encore plus

On papota encore une bonne heure, tout en mangeant. Parler avec Alice était facile, elle avait beau être très extravertie, ça en rester néanmoins une très bonne amie digne de confiance. Je lui confirai ma vie sans aucune hésitation s'il le fallait. Mon amie était partie dans son monologue, pendant lequel j'admirais je paysage.

**- Hého tu m'écoutes ?** demanda mon amie

**- Bien sur, qu'est-ce que tu crois ?** demandais-je en faignant d'être outrée

**- Ah oui ? et je te parlais de quoi ?**

**- Heu… shopping ?** tentais-je

**- De quoi d'autre** me dit-elle comme si c'était une évidence, **je te disais donc que je la veux absolument et qu'il faut que j'emmène jasper avec moi…**

J'avais une fois de plus décroché mais bon Alice n'était pas du genre rancunière et heureusement pour moi ! On prit tous nos sacs et les entreposèrent tant bien que mal dans le mini coffre de la Porsche et nous partîmes. J'arrivais chez moi avec au moins 5sacs et je souris en imaginant la tête que ferait mon chéri en voyant tout ça. J'ouvris la porte

**- Edward,** appelais-je

**- Oui mon ange**

**- Tu peux venir par pitié, Alice a encore fait des siennes** dis-je en rigolant, il descendit l'escalier et soupira fortement ce qui me fit rigoler

**- Elle ne peut vraiment pas s'en empêche**r soupira-t-il à nouveau

Il nous fallu plus d'une heure pour tout ranger dans mon armoire qui débordait à présent.

-** Mon amour, je sais qu'il est seulement 14h mais je n'en peux plus, ça te dis une sieste?** demandais-je

**- Seulement si c'est avec toi dans mes bras**

**- D'accord** souriais-je

C'est ainsi qu'on se déshabilla, qu'on passa chacun un « pyjama » et qu'on se glissa sous la couette.

POV E

J'aimais toujours autant la regarder dormir, elle était tellement belle dans ces moments là. De plus sa nuisette ne cachait pas vraiment grand-chose. Celle-ci s'arrêtait au niveau de son boxer en dentelle noir, ce qui me laissait une vu imprenable sur ses magnifiques jambes complètement épilée. J'avais qu'une envie c'était de les caresser. Evidement mes yeux profitaient du spectacle que m'offrait Bella, sa poitrine se soulevait à chacune de ses respirations et l'une de ses mains était posée sur celle-ci. Je me surpris à vouloir être à sa place, pouvoir toucher sa peau qui avait l'air douce comme de la soie... Elle allait me tuer, elle était tellement désirable sans même le savoir. Cette séance de matage avait réveillé le petit eddy qui reflétait vraiment bien l'effet qu'elle me faisait. Il fallait que je prenne une douche froide sinon je n'allais pas tenir, j'essayais donc de sortir du lit le plus discrètement possible mais ma belle du le sentir

**- Edward,** dit-elle d'une voie faible, **ou tu vas ?**

**- Heu…** commençais-je

- Reste, ajouta-t-elle avant même de savoir ma réponse

Elle était maintenant dos a moi et se cala dans mes bras, ses fesses étaient évidement caler sui une partie sensible de mon anatomie, ce qui eu l'effet d'amplifier mon érection.

_Je suis foutu me dis-je a moi-même _

Ma belle se retourna et se trouva face à moi, elle était rouge écarlate, ça la rendait encore plus sexy a mes yeux

**- Tu es encore plus magnifique comme sa**, dis-je d'une voix rauque et mal assuré

**- Merci…**

Elle m'embrassa fougueusement, je répondis de suite avec la même intensité, avec un seul baiser elle arrivait à me faire décoller à des années lumières. Elle seule avait ce dont pour me rendre fou de désir en quelques secondes. Je lui demandais l'accès avec ma langue, elle me l'accorda immédiatement. Nos langues se livrèrent alors une bataille sensuelle jusqu'à ce qu'on du se séparer par manque d'oxygène. Je vrillai mon regard au sien qui avait pris une teinte noircie.

**- Tu me rends fou…** dis-je, **mais je sais que tu n'es pas prête et je ne veux pas te précipiter ma Bella.**

**- Certes je ne suis pas prête à faire l'amour, mais tu sais il existe d'autre façons d'avoir du plaisir…** dit-elle rouge une fois sa phrase finit.

**- Tu es certaine ?** demandais-je

**- Oui**

**- Alors ressent seulement mon amour, je veux faire ça pour toi, je veux te montrer que toi aussi tu peux avoir du plaisir**

**- Mais toi,** protesta-t-elle

**- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, ressent mon amour et apprécie,** lui susurrais-je à l'oreille

Je l'embrassai à nouveau mais de façon beaucoup plus sensuelle et beaucoup moins brutal, je voulais cajolais chaque partie de son corps, je descendis lentement vers son cou et lui fit subir le même sort, je lui déposais mille baiser toujours aussi appliquer et tendre. Mes mains passèrent sous sa nuisette et avant de lui retirait, je lui demandai silencieusement son accord en la regardant dans les yeux, elle hocha simplement la tête. C'est ainsi qu'elle se retrouva en soutien gorge et boxer devant moi. Je pris le temps d'admirer sons corps de femme magnifiquement dessinais, ses seins étaient ni trop gros, ni trop petit, juste parfait et rond. Son ventre était plat et ses jambes que j'avais déjà pris le temps de regarder était toute aussi belle, elle est simplement parfaite. Je me penchais alors sur elle et entrepris de déposer des baisers mouillés en partant de sa cheville toute en remontant le long de sa jambe, se qui la faisait soupirer de bien être. Je fis subir la même chose à son autre jambe ainsi qu'a son ventre. Mes mains dessinais la commissure de son soutien gorge et entrepris de le lui enlevais, ce qui la fit sursauter légèrement

**- Tu veux arrêter ?**

**- NON,** dit-elle un peu trop vite et un peu fort ce qui me montrait qu'elle apprécier ce moment, je veux continuer… me dit-elle en rougissant d'avantage

Je l'embrassai à nouveau et finis d'enlever son vêtement, mes mains passèrent sur ses seins et les caressais gentiment, ils étaient devenu dure et traduisait son désir, j'en pris alors un en bouche et titillais son téton avec ma langue ce qui me valu un gémissement de la part de ma belle, je continuais donc puis pris son sein en bouche tout en le malaxant doucement avec ma main, je m'occupai du second de la même façon puis entrepris de descendre tout le long de son ventre en ligne droite en déposant un baiser a chaque étape. Arrivé à la délimitation de son boxer je lui demandai une nouvelle fois son accord, elle me le donna avec un sourire d'encouragement même si je savais qu'elle avait peur. Je déposai des baiser sur son sexe par-dessus son boxer puis sur sa cuisse et finit par descendre doucement son boxer, ce que je vis m'excita d'avantage, ma belle avait fait une épilation intégrale, je la regardai de nouveau en fronçant les sourcils, elle me répondit par un grand sourire, j'étais sur que ma sœur devait y être pour quelque chose et secrètement je l'en remerciai.

Je dirigeais l'un de mes doigt vers sa fente qui était complètement trempée puis remontais jusqu'à son clitoris puis redescendait, je sentais qu'elle s'impatientait. J'insérais alors mon doigt en elle et commença des vas et viens lent en elle se qui la fit se cambrer légèrement, sa respiration était devenu saccadé, elle continuait à bouger sous moi. J'insérai alors un deuxième doigt et prit une cadence plus rapide, je la sentais se cambrer plus et se mouvoir d'avantage. Je pris ma deuxième main et la passa sous ses fesses pour qu'elle ait un peu de hauteur et ainsi avoir une meilleure pénétration, je retirais alors complètement mes deux doigts et les fis rentrée de nouveau ce qui lui arracha un long gémissement alors que je sentais qu'elle allait venir, je retirai mes doigts ainsi que ma main sous ses fesses, dirigea ma bouche sur son sexe totalement épilé et doux. Ma langue alla directement vers sa fente que j'entrepris de la lécher comme si c'était la meilleure des finlandises. Je la sentis se cambrer sous mes mains, ses gémissements me rendaient fou.

**- Edward…** gémissait ma belle

Je continuais mon manège en ajouta un de mes doigts qui jouait avec son clitoris. Elle gémissait de plus en plus fort, je voyais bien qu'elle perdait le contrôle

**- Jouis pour moi mon amour**, dis-je d'une voie plus que sensuelle

Je continuais mes va et viens avec ma langue, lorsque son vagin commença à se contracter un de mes doigt massa son clitoris. Ma belle se calmait petit à petit et elle finit par reprendre ses esprits

POV B

Je redescendais petit à petit de mon nuage ou Edward m'avait transporté, je me sentais aimer, désirée et tellement femme à ce moment que mes larmes avaient commencé à coulées sans que je m'en rende compte

**- Mon amour je suis désolé… si j'avais su je n'aurais jamais fais ça … je…**

**- Chut, **le coupais-je,** ce n'est pas sa, je me sens tellement aimée, désirée et tellement femme dans tes bras que j'en suis ému. Je ne pensais pas pouvoir à nouveau ressentir ce genre de chose… Depuis l'histoire avec Phil je me sens souiller et pour moi ce n'était pas concevable que toi tu puisses me trouver attirante…**

**- Comment tu pouvais penser une chose pareil, ne doute jamais de toi ma Bella tu es magnifiquement belle et bien plus a mes yeux. tu es a la fois sexy et naturelle et ce qui te rend plus magnifique c'est que tu ne t'aperçois même pas a quel point tu es belle. Je t'aime**

**- Je t'aime aussi Edward.**

Le porte d'entrée s'ouvrit, ce qui voulais dire que Charlie était rentré et heureusement pour moi qu'il ne rentrait jamais tôt sinon je n'aurais pas donné cher de nous s'il nous avait surpris entrain de… je rougis toute seule en pensant à ce que nous venions de faire

**- Va prendre une douche et ne t'en fait pas ton père ne se doutera de rien** me sourit mon homme

Je me dirigeais alors vers la douche alors qu'il descendit pour aller accueillir Charlie, celui-ci avait tellement prit l'habitude de voir Edward à la maison qui ne s'en formalisait même plus. Il était devenu un membre à part entière de la famille maintenant. Apres avoir passé plus de dix minutes sous l'eau chaude je me dirigeais vers ma chambre pour m'habillais et vis qu'Alice avait essayé de me contacter, je pris donc mon téléphone et l'appela

**- Enfin tu me réponds** me dit mon interlocutrice

**- Tu voulais quelque chose** demandais-je directement

**- Oui, ce soir il y a une soirée sympa dans un bar qu'on connait très bien rose et moi et on voulait se faire une sortie tous ensemble alors on s'est dit qu'on allait vous appeler pour savoir si vous vouliez venir**

**- Je ne sais pas trop…** tentais-je

**- Steuplaiiiit, tu verras, c'est super sympa et puis tu risque rien avec Edward à tes cotés, tu as besoin de sortir et de devenir sociable ma chérie. Et puis ça sera l'occasion de voir tes frères, ça fait combien de temps que vous ne vous êtes pas vu ?**

**- Depuis…. Trop longtemps, très bien tu m'as convaincu, on doit être la pour quelle heure ?**

**- Dans 2heures !** dit-elle

**- Ok on sera la, on se rejoint chez tes parents, parce que nous ne connaissons pas ce fameux bar.**

**- D'accord, a toute ma belle**

Je descendis dans la cuisine, embrassa mon père et lui annonçais en même temps qu'a Edward que ce soir nous sortions. Évidement tout les deux n'étaient pas vraiment pour ce programme mais après plus de trente minutes d'acharnement ils craquèrent et acceptèrent. C'est ainsi qu'on mangea rapidement et dans la bonne humeur. On monta ensuite avec Edward pour se préparer, il ne savait absolument pas quoi mettre et je lui indiquais qu'un jean blanc avec son pull à rayure bleu irait très bien et qu'en plus ça le mettait en valeur. Pour ma part je mis la robe que l'on avait achetait avec Alice lors de l'une de nos nombreuse séance de shopping.

Elle était bleu nuit avec un léger décolté devant et un dos nue à l'arrière qui s'arrêtait juste aux dessus de mes fesses , j'ajoutais un pendentif en argent qui tombait entre mes seins mais sans être vulgaire , et puis pour parfaire ma tenue je mis les escarpins bleu qui allait avec la robe. Je me dirigeais vers la salle de bains pour me maquiller légèrement, je mis du crayon noir pour souligner mes yeux ainsi que du mascara. Je mis une couche légère de phare à paupière bleu comme ma robe pour accorder. Je finis par mes cheveux, ils étaient à peu près bien pour une fois, je décidais donc de les laisser lâcher. Ils avaient de belles anglaises et tombaient en cascade sur mes épaules. Je me regardais entièrement dans le miroir et je me trouvais belle, ce qui ne m'était jamais arrivé. Je repassais dans ma chambre prendre le sac a main qui allait avec la robe. Il était évidement bleu et avec des paillettes, j'y glissai mon téléphone en regardant l'heure au passage. Il nous restait 30 minutes avant de partir, c'était parfait.

POV E

Ça faisait presque une heure que Bella m'avait chassé de sa chambre pour se préparer, c'est pourquoi j'étai assis a coté de Charlie qui regardait le match à attendre que cette dame soit enfin prête. Je soupirais de frustration, je ne savais pas comment ma belle allait s'habillait mais si Alice l'avait aidée j'allais devoir la surveiller de près. J'entendis la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir, elle devait surement avoir terminé, ce qui me fut confirmé par le grincement des escaliers. Je me dirigeais donc vers ceux-ci pour attendre mon bien aimé comme il se doit. J'osais un regard vers elle et je fus subjuguée par sa beauté ! Ma bouche du s'ouvrir comme si j'allais baver, elle était tout simplement splendide, cette robe mettait tellement son corps en valeur. Je me fis la promesse de ne pas la lâcher d'une semelle car beaucoup de garçons voudraient l'approcher ce soir, j'en étais certain.

**- Tu es…. Merveilleusement belle, tu l'es déjà tout les autres jours, mais ce soir encore plus,** lui susurrais-je a l'oreille

**- Merci** répondit-elle en rougissant,** tu es pas mal toi non plus.**

On dit au revoir à Charlie puis on alla chez mes parents pour rejoindre les autres, et connaissant ma sœur elle devait déjà nous attendre de pied ferme. Le trajet fut de courte durée et lorsque nous arrivions prêt de chez moi, je vis que Bella était tendu. Je savais que c'était du au fait que depuis ce qu'il s'était passé avec Phil et l'hôpital, elle n'avait pas revu Jasper et Emmett, puisque chacun d'eux vivaient respectivement avec Alice et Rosalie.

**- Ne t'en fait pas ma belle, ils vont être super heureux de te voir !**

**- Sans doute,** dit-elle

On se gara devant chez moi, j'avais tout juste ouvert la porte de la voiture qu'Alice se trouver devant moi, comme si elle nous étions en retard d'au moins 3h

**- Ce n'est pas trop tôt** dit-elle en guise de bonjour

-** Bonjour à toi aussi, oui je vais bien, merci de le demander**

**- Roooh** dit-elle en levant les yeux au ciel, **on attendait plus que vous, aller dépêchez vous d'entrée.**

Je pris la main de ma compagne et on se dirigea vers la maison. Une fois à l'intérieure, Rosalie vint saluer Bella et la complimenter sur sa tenue. Les deux filles s'entendaient très bien depuis l'incident, elle se comprenait et savais ce que l'autre avait vécu, c'est pourquoi Rosalie traitait Bella comme sa propre sœur.

**- MA BELLA !** entendis-je crier, j'avais reconnut la voix d'Emmett et a son air étonner il ne devait surement pas savoir que sa sœur allait venir ce soir

POV B

Je me retournée au son de cette voix que je connaissais trop, je le vit, encore plus beau que d'habitude, il m'avait tant manqué. Je lâcha la main d'Edward et courus vers mon frère il me prit dans ses bras et me serra de toutes ses forces, comme s'il avait peur que je reparte, comme s'il avait peur que je ne sois pas réel. Evidement je pleurais comme une madeleine

**- Tu m'as tellement manquée** articulais-je difficilement,** tu ne peux pas imaginer comme c'est bon de te revoir**

**- Tu m'as manqué aussi sœurette, j'ai eu peur que tu n'arrive pas à t'en sortir, j'ai tellement eu peur ! j'ai voulu venir te voir, mais rose m'a dit qu'il te fallait du temps pour t'en remettre et qu'il fallait que j'attende**

**- Elle avait raison,** dis-je **mais maintenant je vais mieux et c'est grâce à elle et Edward**

**- Bella ?** entendis-je c'était Jazz qui venait de descendre, je courus vers lui comme pour Emmett et le prit dans mes bras comme si ma vie en dépendait, je me sentais tellement mieux

**- Tu m'as terriblement manqué ! je te jure c'était une véritable torture de ne pas pouvoir venir te voir, mais tu vas mieux et pour moi c'est le principal.**

**- Ecoutez moi tous,** dis-je en inspirant.** Je veux vous dire quelque chose, je ne vous ai pas remerciez pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi, vous avez tous risquer vos vie pour essayer de me sauver. Sans vous tous sans exceptions, a l'heure qu'il est, je serais peut-être morte.** ma gorge était nouée, c'était dur de repenser à ça mais il fallait que ça sorte. **A l'heure d'aujourd'hui vous faite tous partie de ma famille, pour moi vous êtes ceux avec qui j'ai envie d'évoluer. Rose, tu as été pour moi d'un secours inestimable, sans toi, ta compréhension, ton soutien et surtout ton coup de pied au cul j'aurais sombré à l'heure qu'il est. tout ça c'est du passer rose et aujourd'hui j'ai envie que toute les deux on avance et qu'on profite de la vie et surtout j'ai envie de faire rager les garçons avec tes plans farfelus mais tellement drôle.**

**- Merci Bella,** dit-elle les larmes aux yeux, sa me fait chaud au cœur tes paroles, je t'aime petite sœur.

**- Alice,** continuais-je, **toi tu as sus restée toi-même toujours extravertie, toujours toi, tu n'avais pas pitié, tu n'as pas changé ton comportement envers moi, tu ne m'a pas regarder en tant que victime mais seulement en tant que Bella, tu ne te gênais pas de me dire ce que tu pensais et j'avais vraiment besoin qu'on agisse normalement et tu as été celle qui ma fait sortir de mon repliement dans ma chambre, alors pour tout sa merci**

**- A ton service **dit-elle en souriant et en m'enlaçant dans ses bras.

**- Jasper et Emmett, je sais que vous vous reprochez ce qu'il m'est arrivé, mais aucun de vous n'est pas responsable, aucun de vous n'aurait pu imaginer ce que j'avais vécu et encore moins savoir qu'il ferait tout pour me retrouvée. Toi Emmett tu as été le « commandant » de mon sauvetage, ça a du te demander beaucoup de courage, ne pas craquer, rester fort pour les autres et tout faire pour me retrouver si tu n'avais pas pris les choses en mains, j'y serais surement encore…. Jasper, je sais que devant les autres tu ne te montrais pas forcement faible, mais je te connais par cœur, tu as du te torturer, t'accuser de ce qu'il m'arrivait et je remercie pour avoir tout tenté avec Alice, jusqu'à aller a Jackson ville pour me retrouver.**

**- Tu es notre sœur Bella, c'est normal qu'on soit la pour toi et puis on t'aime tellement, on ne se le serait jamais pardonner si il t'était arrivé quelque chose !** me dit Emmett qui pleurait

**- Tu sais soeurette** ajouta Jasper, **pour te retrouver j'aurais faire le tour du monde s'il avait fallu et je n'aurais pas abandonné jusqu'à te retrouver.** Il me prit également dans ses bras.

**- Pour finir** dis-je une fois séparer d'eux,** Edward, je ne sais même pas par ou commencer. Tu a tant fait pour moi, tu m'as réconfortée lorsque je faisais des cauchemars, tu as refusé de m'abandonner lorsque je t'ai dis que je voulais que tout s'arrête, tu as été d'une patience infinie a mon égard, à toujours me remontée le moral, a avoir des petits gestes au quotidien pour que petit a petit je puisse reprendre confiance en moi, sans toi à mes cotés, je n'aurais jamais été capable de tout ça, je t'en serais toujours reconnaissante. Je t'aime** lui dis-je en pleurant.

**- Je ne sais même pas quoi ajouter mon amour, je t'aime tellement et je suis heureux d'avoir fait sa pour toi, je suis heureux que tu puisses reprendre un nouveau départ et je serais aux prés de toi tant que tu voudras de moi**

**- Tu es condamné pour l'éternité alor**s lui dis-je en l'embrassant

**- Avec le plus grand plaisir chérie.** Répondit-il

**- Bella merci de nous avoir dit tout sa, je sais que c'est dur pour toi mais on avait besoin de l'entendre** dit-Alice en nous interrompant

**- Je sais, et puis j'en avais envie**

**- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais il va falloir y aller les amis sinon la soirée va commencer sans nous !** sautilla Alice déjà excitée,** A NOUS LA PISTE DE DANSE !** cria-t-elle en se dirigeant vers la voiture

On rigola tous de l'attitude enfantine de notre amie et on fit comme elle mais sans crier. La soirée pouvait commencer au grand plaisir de tous, car après tout ses évènements nous avions tous besoin de décompresser et surtout de redevenir insouciant. Oublier tout le temps d'une soirée entre amis. Oui aujourd'hui la vie prenais un tournant et ça pour le meilleure, je savais que quoi qu'il puisse arriver dorénavant je pourrais toujours compter sur ma famille ! le temps été arrivé pour moi de vivre .

* * *

><p><strong>voila, on arrive a la fin de chapitre , n'hésitez pas a laisser vos impression.<strong>

**bisous a vous ,liline-cullen **


	16. Epilogue

**Bonjour à toute et à tous. avant de commencer ce dernier chapitre j'aimerais vous dire plusieurs choses:**

**- ce chapitre n'a pas était corrigé par ma beta pour cause de problème d'ordi ( toujours pas réparer malheureusement), je m'en excuse par avance mais je voulais enfin terminer cette fiction. je reposterais surement les deux chapitres quand son ordi remarchera comme sa ils seront corrigé ( donc ne vous étonnez pas =) )**

**- On arrive a la fin de cette fiction et je tiens encore une fois a tous vous remercier pour l'avoir lue. c'était ma première fiction et vos commentaire m'ont fait très plaisir.**

**- d'autre part je bosse sur une nouvelle fiction. l'histoire de base n'est pas de moi , elle est de Lucie-Black, je tiens à la préciser mais je l'ai reprise du début et toute réécrite. je commencerais à la poster bientôt mais j'aurais besoin d'une beta si cela intéresse quelqu'un qu'il/elle me le dise . **

**merci et bonne lecture **

* * *

><p>Epilogue<p>

1an après :

Je sors de la douche, évidement en sous vêtement qu'on ma forcée à acheter. C'est-à-dire TRES sexy, je comptais aller me coucher mais c'est sans compter sur Edward… son regard se fait de braises sur mon corps, il me transperce de désir et je ne peux lui résister. Il s'approche de moi comme un félin qui a trouvé sa proie, en l'occurrence c'est moi la proie… Ses yeux font des allers-retours sur tous mon corps en détaillant chaque parcelle de peau. Je me sens rougir à son examen. Il me prend le visage entre ses mains et m'embrasse délicatement, sensuellement mais tout en restant tendre. Ses yeux n'ont pas quitté les miens, notre baiser se prolonge et devient de moins en moins tendre, je ressens la fouge qu'il y met, il demande accès à ma langue et je lui accorde sans hésiter. Ses mains glisse sur mes hanches tout en me caressant le visage et l'embrassant, c'est définitif j'ai chaud ! Il quitte ma bouche et dépose des baisers partout sur mon visage, je sens mon cœur battre à la chamade, rien que des bisous me donne des frissons partout et il le sait. Un sourire magnifique se dessine sur ses lèvres, c'est de la satisfaction. Il reprend mes lèvres en coupe tout en dégrafant mon soutien gorge. Je le repousse, son regard traduit son incompréhension. Je m'approche très sensuellement de lui en ne le quittant pas des yeux. Je l'embrasse tendrement tout en lui enlevant son tee-shirt, ma bouche glisse tout doucement sur ses omoplates, puis descend sur ses pectoraux que je baise avec application. Je le pousse encore un peu et il s'étale sur le lit. Je continue l'exploration de son corps. Ma bouche s'attarde sur son ventre, tout en faisant des caresses, je le sens se détendre sous celle-ci. Il nous fait basculer et reprend les commandes, lui va directement chercher à enlever mon pantalon, je sens ma féminité s'humidifier, une fois que je n'ai plus de vêtements, il s'amuse à titiller mon bouton de nerf toute en passant sa langue sur ma fente. Je gémis de bonheur. Ses va et viens en moi s'intensifient ainsi que mes gémissements, mes mains vont s'agripper à sa tignasse, je tressaille de plaisir, une fois son petit jeu terminé il remonte le long de mon corps en passant sa langue sur tout celui-ci. Je le retourne a nouveau et commence moi aussi a m'amuser, je le fais languir en lui faisant des baiser juste au dessus du pantalon. Je m'entreprends de lui enlever et constate que son sexe est déjà dur je prends celui-ci et lui lèche le gland en faisant des cercle avec ma langue. Il grogne, j'accentue mes va et viens en prenant chaque fois plus son sexe dans ma bouche, je l'entend grogner a nouveau et soupirer de plaisir, je continue de plus en plus vite et fort , j'accentue mes va et viens , je sais qu'il se mains reprennent mon visage et m'embrasse chaque parcelle de celui-ci. il redescend très vite vers mon sexe , et commence de vas et viens avec ses doit pour « me préparer » , je grogne de plaisir , il accélère ses mouvements et je sens mon bas de ventre s'enflammer et en vouloir d'avantage. Il le comprend rapidement et amène son sexe a l'entrée du mien. D'un coup de rein habile et fort il me pénètre ce qui a l'effet de nous faire soupirer de bonheur. Il commence de lent vas et viens en moi ce qui a le don de me faire gémir d'extase mais j'ai besoin de plus et je lui fais comprendre en me mettant au dessus de lui pour lui imposer mon rythme. Il prend mes seins en coupe et les lèches avec une attention particulière. Nos respirations se font de plus en plus saccader. Mon amant reprend le dessus et me pénètre encore plus fort, ses coup de reins sont de plus en plus puissant et à l' instant même je ne suis plus comment je m'appelle, tout ce qui m'importe c'est lui en moi. Je sens que je suis proche

**- Jouis pour moi amour** je l'entends dire

Il continue ses vas et viens et je sens les parois de mon vagin se resserrer autour de lui, je sens l'orgasme me foudroyer de pleins fouet et je ne peux m'empêcher de crier de bonheur, je le sens faire encore quelque vas et venir a son tour. Il tombe sur moi pour me prendre dans ses bras et ainsi garder encore quelques instants la plénitude qui nous tient.

**- Merci amour pour ****ça** dit-il

**- Quand tu veux** rigolais-je en l'embrassant

Il m'embrasse comme il ne l'avait jamais fait au part avant, un mélange de tendresse infini mêlée aune certaine fougue comme s'il voulait me faire transmettre toute se qu'il ressent a travers ce baiser

-** Je t'aime tellement**, dit-il en plongeant ses yeux dans les miens

**- Je t'aime aussi et pour l'éternité**

4 ans après

Ça faisait 10 minutes que j'étais assise sur les toilettes avec ce petit bout de plastique dans les mains, je savais que le résultat était déjà affiché mais j'avais peur, peur d'y voir deux barres, peur que ce foutue test de grossesse soit positif ! Oui j'étais morte de peur, pas que je ne veille pas d'enfants … mais est-ce que j'étais prête à devenir mère ? Serais-je m'y prendre ? Je n'en savais rien. Je soupirais et décida de tourner le test pour affronter l'une de mes plus grandes peur. Mes yeux s'arrêtaient sur le résultat, ces deux barres qui allaient changer toute ma vie. Les questions qui me venaient a l'esprit était : comment allait réagir Edward ? Serait-il heureux ? Voudra-t-il que j'avorte ? Je n'en savais rien et ça intensifié mon angoisse. Je sortis des toilettes et jetai le test à la poubelle. Edward n'était pas encore rentré du travail, depuis qu'il avait acheté sont studio pour y donner des cours de piano il avait un emploi du temps très charger. Je pensais également à moi qui venais tout juste d'obtenir mon diplôme de droit et mon premier emploi en tant qu'avocate, comment j'allai gérer mon nouveau travail et cette grossesse ? Je n'en savais rien du tout.

Je décidais d'attendre que mon cher et tendre rentre du travail pour lui annoncer. De toute façon c'est une décision que nous devons prendre ensemble qu'on le garde ou pas. La journée passa très lentement, j'avais l'impression que chaque minute s'était transformé en siècle. L'après-midi touchait à sa fin et ma question allait enfin trouver une réponse puisqu'Edward poussa la porte d'entrer.

**- Mon amour ?**

**- Je suis dans le salon** répondis-je

Les quelques secondes qui s'écoulèrent avant qu'il n'arrive jusqu'à moi me firent de nouveau angoisser. Il m'embrassa tendrement et s'assit a coté de moi.

**- Tu as passé une bonne journée ?**

**- Oui** me répondit-il **mais j'avais hâte de rentrer pour te retrouver et te faire l'amour comme un fou.**

**- Tant que ça ?** rigolais-je

**- Presque** admit-il **et toi ta journée ?**

**- Et bien j'ai une nouvelle à t'annoncer** lançais-je

**- Une bonne j'espère ?**

**- Je ne sais pas, c'est à toi de me le dire**

**- C'est quoi ?** demanda-t-il soudain inquiet

- Et bien… je crois qu'on va bientôt devoir déménager dis-je

- Pourquoi ? il est grand l'appartement, c'est suffisant pour nous deux, non ?

- Oui il bien pour deux mon ange mais pas pour trois dis-je en mettant ma main sur mon ventre

Ses yeux suivirent ma main et remontèrent vers moi

**- Tu es… ?**

**- Enceinte ?** oui dis-je

**- Oh ma Bella ! je suis si heureux** dit-il en me prenant dans ses bras, **c'est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses me faire. Je vais être papa !** continua-t-il avec les larmes aux yeux

**- Tu es content ? c'est vrai** demandais-je toujours inquiète

**- Evidemment que je le suis, quel question Bella, tu es ma meilleure amie, mon amour, la femme de ma vie tu es celle avec qui je veux vieillir et aujourd'hui tu m'annonce que tu porte mon enfant, je suis l'homme le plus comblé ma chérie. Je t'aime tellement**

**- Je t'aime aussi mon ange, j'ai réussi à me reconstruire grâce a toi. Tu m'as apporté un bonheur immense, mon futur je ne peux l'imaginer sans toi.**

**Tu n'auras pas à le faire, je t'aime pour l'éternité ma Bella.**

Oui aujourd'hui j'ai de nouveau confiance en l'avenir, quoi qu'il puisse arriver je me relèverais pour mieux avancer avec lui a mes cotés. Le bonheur est a la porté de tous il suffit seulement de se battre pour lui et le jour ou tu l'as trouvé alors ne le lâche pas. Je ne lâcherais plus jamais et quoi qu'il puisse arriver la vie continue.

* * *

><p><strong>voila pour l'épilogue qui je le sais est court pour le temps qu'il a mit arriver mais bon j'espère qu'il vous a plut <strong>

**j'attend vos impression, a vos clavier =) **

**bisous Liline Cullen **


End file.
